Fire Inside The Man
by BlazingxSoul
Summary: The True Ones, led by Azar, have begun attacking people all over Spira. With an assasination fresh in mind, the Youth League and New Yevon rise to defend Spira against this new threat. This can't end well... can it? Complete
1. The Celebration

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 1**

_The Celebration

* * *

_

It's been one long month for some people, but it's been an extremely short one for me. Gippal and I checked out of the hospital once I was fully recovered, and immediately went back to Djose to hurry up the rebuilding of Home. Amy practically jumped on him when we crossed the bridge, but he just pushed her away. As we walked into the temple itself, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around my waist. He shot all of the male workers a look that said, "Come anywhere near her and you answer to me. If you make her cry, you're dead." I was secretly pleased that he was looking out for me, but I don't need a babysitter. I was right, I don't need a baby sitter, but I did need a shoulder to cry on. And just like promised; he was there for me.

I guess it all started when Yuna said that she was pregnant. Sure, I was happy for her and Tidus, but I guess it made me realize how much I wanted someone like Tidus in my life. I didn't let it get to me too much, but that never works. It was constantly nagging at me, but I just pushed it down and continued on with life. I finally broke when Paine and Baralai threw us a curve ball and said they were getting married as soon as the True Ones' threat was taken care of. That's when I realized how lonely I truly was. How come all of my friends were finding the men of their dreams and settling down when I haven't even found anyone? Am I just destined to be single for the rest of my life?

Well, what about Gippal? You ask a very good question. Sadly, I don't have a good answer. I guess I'm still afraid. Not of him really… just afraid of jumping into the unknown territory of love. Shiva, how stupid can I get? I want to find love, but I'm afraid of it when it comes knocking on my doorstep! Well, I broke under the stress of working and the fact that I was extremely lonely. Like I said, he was there to make sure I wasn't alone anymore.

**-Flashback-**

_I was tinkering around with a piece of machina when he came into the workshop._

_He squatted down next to me and watched what I was doing. "You want some lunch babe?"_

_'Babe' has been his latest nickname for me. I'm not all that thrilled about his choice, but hey, it's better than 'Cid's Girl', so I wasn't complaining._

_I continued to toy with the machina part, not even looking up at him. "I'm not that hungry."_

_"How can you not be hungry? You barely ate breakfast this morning. I had to **watch** you eat something."_

_I shrugged, "I'm just not hungry really."_

_Gippal sat down next to me with a sigh. "All right, you may not be hungry," he said, and gently took the part out of my hands, "but something is definitely not right. What's up?" I shook my head and looked at my hands. I wasn't going to tell him **anything**. He put an arm around me shoulders and bent down to look at my face. "Like I'm going to believe that. Rikku, seriously, what's wrong?"_

_He said it in such a gentle and soothing voice that I had to look up at him. His one emerald eye was filled with worry… for me. I couldn't help it. A lone tear slid down my cheek. Gippal lifted a hand and brushed it away, only to find more replacing it. He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry into his chest. The both of us sat there for a few minutes, and not once did he complain about the situation. He tolerated the fact that I was soaking his shirt once again and just ran his fingers through my hair, an arm wrapped securely around me. The comforting action soothed me, and soon my sobs faded away._

_Gippal rubbed my back. "Do you feel a bit better?"_

_"Yeah… sorry about that." I mumbled, going red._

_"It doesn't bother me. Now, how does lunch sound?"_

**-End Flashback-**

Not once did he ask me why I cried that afternoon, nor have I told him. It's like a mutual but unspoken agreement: Don't ask; don't tell. Even though I haven't said anything to him, I think he knows why I was upset. Now he sticks close to me, gives me a hug when I walk up to stand next to him, stuff like that. Basically letting me know that I'm not alone. I admit I love the attention that I'm getting, and being lonely doesn't bother me so much anymore… seeing as I never have the chance to feel like that.

* * *

Today I was working on my paper work, which I had gotten behind on (again) when Gippal burst into my office.

He punched the air, and cried out in a loud voice, "WE DID IT!"

"Did what?" I asked, looking up from the paper I was reading.

"Never again will we look at a machina shipment form to send to Bikanel! WE'RE DONE! Home is complete! Cid just called me!"

I smiled from ear to ear. "No way! No more paperwork? YES!" I cried happily, and jumped up from my seat.

"But guess what else he said?" Gippal went on, a grin on his face.

"Huh?"

"Since Home's done and all, he wants to get the big leaders of Spira together to sign a peace treaty, and have their help getting rid of our True Ones problem."

"Really? Baralai would love to help, and I bet Nooj wouldn't hold out long!"

"I know! So, he's holding a ball."

"A… ball?"

Gippal smirked. "Yes, a ball. You know, the ones with formal dancing and ball gowns…"

"Oh no."

"Oh **yes! **Anyway, he called and said that we both have to go. Now, we have a problem on our hands. Well, it's not really a **problem**…"

"What is it?"

Gippal shifted his weight around, and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, well… if a lady doesn't have an escort, she's assigned one, right? So… I was just wondering if we were going to go as two separate people… or a couple."

I blinked. Us, a couple? He's kidding, right? When I met his gaze, he showed me that he was clearly nervous. I swallowed my pride. I said that I wanted to find love? Well, I think that this is my chance.

"Tell him we'll go as a couple."

Gippal's hand dropped. "Huh? You… you serious?"

"Would you rather not?" I teased, smiling.

"No no no!" Gippal said hurriedly, waving his hands out in front of him. "I… I just didn't expect that to be your answer, that's all."

"Well, it is. But you know what this means?"

He eyed me warily, "What?"

"You have to wear something formal if you're going to be my date." Gippal groaned, and I laughed. "Well, I've got to make a call, so scat."

"Who're you calling?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yuna and Paine. We **do** have to get our dresses you know!"

* * *

A day later, we landed in Bikanel via the Lady of the Sands. Gippal walked out with me, and we joined the group getting off of the Celsius. I spotted Yuna in the bunch, and dashed over.

"Yunie!" I cried, and she smiled. She ran down the ramp to meet me, and I hugged her tight.

"Hey, I want in too!" Tidus complained, jogging up behind her. I laughed, and threw myself at Tidus. He caught me just like I knew he would, and squeezed the life out of me. "Man, it's good to see you again Rikku!" He said, finally letting me go.

"Good to see the both of you!" I replied, smiling.

"Oh, so we're just outcasts?" Someone asked in a sarcastic tone.

Tidus stepped aside to let me see Paine and Baralai standing there. His arm was around her shoulders, and she had her arms crossed over her chest. Both of them were smiling.

"Paine! How are you?" I asked, coming up to give her a hug, then stopped. Paine's not exactly the hugging type. To my surprise, she stepped away from Baralai to sling an arm around my shoulders.

"So, how is our spunky Al Bhed doing?"

"Hey, I thought I was the spunky one!" Gippal cried, catching up to me.

Baralai smiled. "No, you're the annoying one."

"Hey!" Gippal cried.

Paine snickered. "That's Gippal for you. So, ready for a night of dance and torture?"

Baralai rolled his eyes. "It's not torture Paine."

"I honestly don't know how you live with it 'Lai!"

"Who said I did?" he replied, an eyebrow cocked. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Rikku. Good to see you again under more… pleasant circumstances."

I laughed, and moved forward to give him a hug, but I realized my mistake. I hardly know him! What can I say, I hug my friends, it's a habit! He smiled at me, and wrapped me in a one armed hug.

Gippal clapped his hands. "Hey, hey, hey! Get your hands off my date!"

Baralai looked up at him startled, his arms still around my shoulders. "Your date? Rikku's your date?"

Gippal beamed. "Yup!"

Baralai chuckled, and took his arm back. "My apologies then." He said in a mock sincere voice, trying not to laugh too hard.

Yuna smiled. "Well, now that we're all here and good to go, it's off to Luca for the girls in a few hours!"

Paine looked at her and blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Dress shopping!" I cried happily.

Paine's face paled. "Shopping with you two? Oh no, Baralai, don't make me."

He laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, think of it this way, where you're going, you're not going to become insane."

"How do you know?"

Baralai smirked. "Let's put it into perspective. Gippal, owning a formal outfit, that's a no. Now, Gippal knowing how to dance, that's an even bigger no."

Everyone laughed, and Gippal crossed his arms. "Hey! What is it today with people picking on me?"

"Because it's fun." Paine shot back, smirking.

Baralai shook his head. "Anyway, the girls get the Celsius and the guys are going to take the Lady. And girls, expect us to get back later. I don't think that Tidus will be much of a pain, but Gippal is a different story. I hope I have aspirin…"

"Baralai! Come on, gimme a break!"

* * *

So, Yuna, Paine and I went off to Luca for dresses. Now, we're not talking nice evening dresses; we're talking big poofy ones that you can barely sit down in. Yeah, Paine and I weren't that happy when Yuna told us what we were getting, considering she knows this kind of thing. After what seemed like HOURS, we finally had our dresses.

Yuna had settled for a baby pink ball gown, if you can really call it one. To tell you the truth, I can't tell the difference. It has a thin straps that hang normally, then manage to make an 'x' in the back. The back of the dress has a mini corset bindings going on. Now, this is Yuna we're talking about. That's a huge step. The bodice is covered with flowers a shade darker than the rest of the dress. She's planning to wear a necklace that Tidus gave her, and keep her now longer hair down and straight.

Now, Paine trying on dresses is a huge step, but her actually getting one is a national phenomenon, seriously. The dress is topless, and is a dark purple with light purple fabric on the sides. Strings rest on top of the lighter purple, giving it a corset looking appearance. What is it with these two and corsets?

Now, as for me, mine is a light green. There's a tie at my hip, and layers of skirts start there and extend all the way to the ground. The top half has beaded detail, and looks absolutely fantastic. I hope Gippal thinks the same thing…

Oh no, here we go. I'm actually in the dressing room, at the ball this very minute. Yuna is telling me to come out, that Gippal is waiting for me. Please, Spira, don't let me make a fool of myself tonight, and please… don't let anything go wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** _IT'S HERE! DUN DUN DUN!_ Yup, I've got the first few chapters going on, and yes, about time! Ahahaha! This is going to be fun! Actually, this might be a little shorter than I'll Be There For You. I just can't think of anything to put in this one. If you have any ideas, let me know!

Okay, the following people reviewed for the last chapter of I'll Be There For You, so here's the names!

**Angel-Light-Girl  
Gippal0Laydee  
marajade963  
Flame of Bevelle  
for always x**

Hmm... not a lot of people. Oh well, maybe it'll get better. There's so many RxG fics out there that not a lot of stories get noticed. Now, PxB fics are a different story. THOSE get some attention! ((lmao)) Thanks so much for reviewing guys, and send me ideas! I need them!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: Azar and the True Ones are mine! Nothing else though... ((sniff))

P.S. Right, some people might be curious what their dresses ACTUALLY look like, considering I suck at doing the dresses justice... ((Remove the spaces))

Yuna: www. promdress. co. uk/ manufacturers/ dynasty/ photos/ dyn017. htm ((Remember, envision it a baby pink!))

Paine: www. promdress. co. uk/ manufacturers/ attire/ photos/ 108. htm

Rikku: www. promdress. co. uk/ manufacturers/ flirt/ photos/ P4005. htm


	2. The Assassination

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 2**

_The Assassination

* * *

_

**((Gippal's POV))**

I look ridiculous. Extremely ridiculous. Tidus looks normal in black robes, and Baralai looks like a stud in his dark purple ones. Me? I look like shit, honestly. I'm in dark green. Brown boots, dark green pants, _LIGHT_ green undershirt with a sleeveless dark green coat. Disgusting! I seriously don't like green… at all. Black is good, I can deal with blue, purple is better, but I HATE GREEN. I think I look hideous. Why in Spira did I let Baralai pick for me? He said that these colors "matched" Rikku. I was like, 'Are you trying to tell me that she's wearing green? Dark green? No way, that's not her.'

And, I was right. It's not.

"Anyone home?" A woman asked, and all of the guys spun around to see them. Yuna was in pale pink, while Paine was in a dark purple. Put their beauty together, and they couldn't even compare to Rikku.

She wasn't in dark green, but the color of my shirt, a bright but soft green. Her hair was done, and I swear that someone stole the sun's color and put it in her hair. It fell down to the middle of her back in graceful waves, and I wanted to touch it, run my fingers through it. The dress seemed to sigh as she walked towards me. She stopped to smile up at me. Suddenly, I felt really stupid. I didn't even think to get her anything… how sad. Well, I kinda did, but it's a really stupid gift now that I see her looking like she just stepped out of a painting. I knew that it was now or never. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a hair comb, one that pins up a section of hair. Complete with a white lily, it didn't completely clash with her outfit. I reached out, and pinned up a section of that silky hair with the comb. **((A/N: Like the** **comb from Mulan. Gippal pins it up the same way Mulan's father did.))**

"_Dryhgc Gippal…"_ **((Thanks Gippal…))** Rikku said slowly, bemused by my gift.

"_Ed fyc so sudran'c."_ **((It was my mother's.))** I said softly.

Her eyes went big. _"Ur Gippal, hu, E lyh'd yllabd drec-"_ **((Oh Gippal, no, I can't accept this-))**

"_Cra fyhdat du bycc ed tufh du ran tyikrdan, pid cra hajan ryt uha. E drehg cra fuimt pa ruhunat du ghuf dryd ed fyc byccat uh du oui."_ I said, meeting her eyes. _"Ed muugc payidevim uh oui..." _**((She wanted to pass it down to her daughter, but she never had one. I think she would be honored to know that it was passed on to you. It looks beautiful on you.))**

Rikku blushed, _"Dryhg oui."_ **((Thank you.))**

I offered her my arm, and she took it. The six of us walked through the double doors leading into the new ballroom/great hall.

* * *

As we entered, the ushers showed us to our table. Cid said a few things that I didn't really pay attention to, seeing as I was too busy trying not to stare at the Al Bhed goddess sitting to my right. I told myself that I needed to start paying attention, and forced myself to listen to Cid.

"-and as you know, my daughter Rikku is here, and is being escorted by Gippal of all people. So, I hope that you know how to dance boy, because you two are opening the ball."

I nodded and stood up, offering my hand down to Rikku. She took it, and the both of us slowly made our way toward the dance floor. Once we hit the center, the musicians began to play an old Al Bhed folk dance. To my despair, it was one that I haven't danced in ages. But, as the song went on, all of the steps came back to me. I have to hand it to Rikku; she's a fabulous dancer.

The song ended, people clapped, and the dreaded waltz came on. Many couples flooded the dance floor, Paine and Baralai among them.

"_Rao, frana'c Yuna?"_ **((Hey, where's Yuna?))** Rikku asked, looking around for her cousin.

I smirked. _"E cyf ran chayg uid fedr Tidus. Tuh'd funno; drao'mm bnupypmo pa pylg eh y vaf sehidac."_ **((I saw her sneak out with Tidus. Don't worry; they'll probably be back in a few minutes.))**

Rikku giggled. _"Tet cra huf? Famm, E's landyehmo hud kuehk du mad ran meja drec uha tufh." _Just then, Baralai and Paine danced by us. _"Frana tu oui drehg Paine maynhat du tyhla mega dryd?" _**((Did she now? Well, I'm certainly not going to let her live this one down. Where do you think Paine learned to dance like that?"))**

_"Famm, cra geht uv ryc du oui ghuf? Yvdan ymm, cra ec ahkykat du Baralai huf."_ **((Well, she kind of has to you know? After all, she is engaged to Baralai now.))**

Rikku sighed. _"Ed sygac cahca, pid E druikrd E fuimt hajan caa dra tyo dryd Paine tyhlat."_ **((It makes sense, but I thought I would never see the day that Paine danced.))**

_"Un fayn y tnacc."_ **((Or wear a dress.))** I added and Rikku laughed.

The waltz ended a few minutes later, then the lights flickered. Everyone looked around in confusion, some in panic. I pulled Rikku closer to me, her hands coming to rest on my chest. Now, if I wasn't busy wondering what was going on, I would have completely relished how close she was. The lights dimmed around us, but they rose on the stage. Everyone gasped, some even fled the room.

There stood Azar.

* * *

**((Rikku's POV))**

Gippal's eye widened, and he moved to shield me from her view. "Why are you here?" he asked, fixing her with his steely, one-eyed gaze.

She just smiled. "Why else would I be here? I'm here to eliminate a certain someone. It turns out that the most of the people that I wanted dead are here for the killing, how convenient. Only one trip."

"Get out of here Azar!" I cried, stepping out from behind Gippal.

She laughed at that. "Oh I'll leave, once your mighty boyfriend, my brother, is dead on the floor!"

Baralai's face paled, and jumped at Gippal. "MOVE!" He screamed, and a gunshot was heard. Gippal fell to the floor, and Baralai was flung back. He hit the ground, and didn't move. Paine rushed to his side only to discover a bullet in his chest.

"Paine…" he croaked.

She shook her head, telling him not to talk. She pressed shaking hands against his wound, and he slowly lifted his hands to rest on top of hers. "Bahumut… oh please Bahumut… help me…" Paine whispered softly, doing her best not to cry. Then, with one hand she tore off the hem of her dress and pressed that against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding even though she knew that this tactic wasn't going to help. Gippal jumped up, and the both of us raced to the pair. But before we even took three steps, another shot was fired.

Gippal fell to the ground, clutching his side. I kneeled down next to him, and attempted to use my gown to stop the bleeding.

"No… don't…" he said through gritted teeth. Since he wouldn't let me use my gown, I used my hands. I placed my hands on top of his, applying more pressure. The blood that slowly began to cover my hands didn't even bother me.

Azar laughed. "We shall meet again my Al Bhed 'princess'! Until then, enjoy what lives still exist!" And with that, she was gone.

Medics came rushing in and loaded the guys onto some stretchers, and carried them off to the hospital ward. Paine hadn't moved from her seat on the floor, and neither had I. I looked over my shoulder at her unmoving form. Slowly, I crawled forward, and wrapped her into a hug. She didn't fight, but instead weakly grabbed my arms and sobbed into my shoulder. I sat there, starring at the wall, silent tears apparent on my face.

"Shiva… please…" I whispered, then hid my face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is short... okay, REALLY short, but this was a spot for a HUGE cliffy. A really good one at that. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed (or hated) this chapter, but don't hate me completely just yet! Another chapter coming soon!

**Angel-Light-Girl  
marajade963  
Gippals0Laydee  
mewmewmonkey  
Kitsu Kurasei  
for always x  
Paine jnr**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, and keep it up! I like feeback! **

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... not even the dresses... hmm. ((If you want to see what they look like, use the links at the bottom in the first chapter.))


	3. Here With You

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 3**

_Here With Me

* * *

_

**((Rikku's POV))**

The shooting was yesterday. Nooj and Leblanc couldn't make it to the ball, but they dropped what they were doing and flew over here as soon as they heard about the assassination attempt. Now… now I'm not so sure if we can call it an "attempt" anymore. Both guys haven't woken up. The doctors are worried about both of them, but even more so about Baralai. They say if he doesn't wake up soon, there may be a chance that he never will.

I pondered a variety of things as I walked the halls. Why would Azar make a public appearance when all of Spira is hunting for her? Was Gippal her only true target and no one else? Or would it just be a bonus for her if more of us died? If so, why didn't she shoot Pops or me? We're the ones that she really wants gone seeing as we're in her way of the title, Brother too. It's not like the three of us weren't in shooting range, we were out there and everything! Which brings up yet another point! Where was the shooter, and how in Spira did he get a gun into the ballroom, let alone in New Home itself?

I must have been walking pretty fast, for I found myself outside of Gippal's room. I had tried to avoid his room so I wouldn't have to see him lying there, completely defenseless and vulnerable. His door was open a crack, and I peeked inside. He was lying on the bed, motionless. I sighed; I didn't really expect anything else. I slipped into the room and closed the door behind me. I slowly walked over to his bed, all the time starring at his face. Sitting on the edge of his bed, I placed my warm hand atop of his cool one. Then, it moved! I lifted my hand in surprise, but his now moving hand snatched mine back before I could take it away. I looked up into the not so pale face, and smiled. His one green eye was cracked open slightly, and he bore a tiny smile.

"Hey babe…" he whispered softly, his voice cracking slightly.

"You're finally awake." I said just as quietly, squeezing his hand.

He smiled apologetically, then his eye filled with worry. "Are you okay? Were you shot?"

I shook my head, "No, just you and Baralai. I'm fine, you're awake now."

Gippal let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Shiva. Come here, I was worried about you…" But before I could ask what he was talking about, he grabbed my by the arm and pulled me down next to him. He held my tightly to the point where I thought I couldn't get out of his embrace no matter how hard I tried.

**((Gippal's POV))**

I was so worried. I saw my best friend take the bullet that was meant for me, and then have another bullet strike true at me. I watched Rikku rush toward me, and place her tiny hands against my wound, ignoring all of the blood that was getting over her and her gown. I pulled her down next to me and held her tightly. No one was ever going to get her, not while she's with me.

"Gippal, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice somewhat muffled against my chest.

"Just… please, stay here." I whispered, burying my face in her hair. "Did you get any sleep?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well, not really…"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You need some. Pleasant dreams Rikku."

"Wait, I'm sleeping here?"

"Yes. Here. Here with me."

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

**((Baralai's POV))**

I awoke in a bed, a really warm and comfortable one at that. It took me a few seconds, but I figured out that I wasn't in my bed in Bevelle, and Paine wasn't with me…

My eyes snapped open. Paine! Where was she, was she all right? How long had I been asleep? I… I remember her face before I blacked out. She was crying, Paine never cries… I saw her petrified face… I heard her praying, praying for me… her crimson eyes were filled with fear…

I had to find her. I tried to sit up, only to have a fire start in my chest. I fell back down on my pillows with a strangled gasp. I pressed a hand to where the fire was the strongest, and black spots danced across my vision. Note to self: Don't touch the bullet wound. But, I was determined to see Paine, and that meant getting out of bed, which ultimately sitting up. And by everything holy in Spira, I was going to do it.

I pushed myself up and waited for the room to stop spinning. Once the black spots vanished I swung my legs out of the bed. I noticed I was still wearing my formal pants from the ball. Hey, at least I was still _wearing_ something. I stood shakily, and nearly fell over. I gritted my teeth, and looked outside. The moon was up, and the stars were shinning. Good, no one would notice that I was up until I had all ready found her.

Great… but where would she be? Well, the only place that it would make sense for her to be at night. Our bedroom.

I wish I had a cane, I really do. I had to hold onto the walls, slowly making my way to our rooms. Thank Ixion they were close…

About five minutes later, I reached our door. I leaned against the wall, panting from my trek from my hospital room. As soon the world righted itself once again and I regained my breathing, I opened the door.

"Who's there?" A startled voice cried from the bed.

"Paine?" I croaked, my voice cracking pretty badly. I grimaced; _that_ wasn't a pretty sound.

A pause. "Baralai?"

"I'm right here…"

"SPIRA! BARALAI!" the voice from the bed cried, and vaulted upward. With a struggling smile, I watched Paine untangle herself from the sheets. She ran at me full force, and slammed into me… my chest.

I couldn't help but cry out in agony. It felt as if I was being stabbed with millions of knifes. "Baralai? Baralai what's wrong?" Paine asked me worriedly, looking into my eyes. I raised a hand to my chest, and horror replaced her worry. "Oh no! Baralai, I am so sorry!"

"It's all right, I understand that you're excited." I said, forcing a smile.

She began to smile, but an angry glare beat it. "And why are you up! Baralai, you've been out for three days?"

Three days? That long? I shook it out of my mind. "Paine… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just… I had to know where you were, if you were okay. I saw your face… Paine, I don't want to see that ever again. It scared the shit out of me."

Her eyes widened when she heard me swear, but she hesitantly wrapped her arms around my waist. "You scared me… so badly…"

"Ssh… I know Paine." I said, my voice still cracking.

She looked up at me, and took me by the hand. "Come on, we have to get you back to your hospital bed-"

"Oh no, I'm not going back there." I stated firmly, "I'm staying here with you."

Paine turned to look back at me, and flashed one of her genuine smiles at me. I stayed there that night, a complete and calm man.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so short... next chapter I promise will be longer! Thank you all so much who are reading this, and an even greater thanks to those who are reviewing! You're keeping the story alive, I'm dead serious!

**Kitsu Kurasei** - You can't hate me? Really? Man... I know some people who could argue with that! ((lol)) Yes, Gippal is fine...  
**mewmewmonkey** - UGH! I hate cliffies too! "Then why do you write them?"You ask. Well, I do it because it's fun to watch you suffer... MWAHAHAHA! Okay, no, they're just fun to write, and it gives you something to be waiting for. Glad you can live with them though, that's always a good thing.  
**VampyreQueen24** - Yes, sad. But this HAPPY! Yay! I have a bad habit of throwing the wonderful characters into sticky situations, or in a hospital bed. Oh well.  
**Angel-Light-Girl** - Kill Baralai and Gippal? What kind of fan do you think I am? THEY WILL NEVER DIE! Ahem, yes, they are very much alive.  
**marajade963** - Heh, another short addition? Don't worry, the indulging ((ooh I like that word! )) will hopefully come next chapter. And yes, I agree with you on Azar, and she's my character! Whoa... that's kinda bad...

**Thank you so much guys!**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	4. Help Me To Love

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 4**

_Help Me To Love

* * *

_

**((Rikku's POV))**

The doctor literally freaked when they found Baralai missing the next morning. They looked everywhere and finally found him in bed with Paine. The two of them lifted their heads to look at the now open door, still half asleep. The doctor closed the door really fast. Pops had called a meeting now everyone was awake and able to talk. Baralai had been excused seeing as he was the one the doctors were most concerned about. Paine had reluctantly left his hospital room to come to the meeting.

"Now, it's still unknown where the sniper shot from, but someone here had to have helped them." Pops stated.

Nooj nodded in agreement, "Now, it's just a manner of who."

"Not many Al Bhed know the full layout of New Home yet. So, it had to have been someone who helped build the place." Gippal pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

"Exactly. Who else would have had the knowledge of where the best vantage point was?" I added.

"I know where he was." A soft voice said, entering the room. Everyone turned to see who the new arrival was. Paine leapt up from her chair and walked quickly towards the man.

"Baralai, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in-"

"I do plenty of things that I shouldn't Paine." He said softly. She nodded, and sat him down in a chair next to hers. He had attempted to make himself presentable, I could tell. He wore his usually pants and boots, but how he got them on is a mystery to me. He didn't bother with putting on a shirt, but simply just wore his outer robe over his bindings covering his chest. His hair was down and hanging limply in front of his face. Once things were settled down, the meeting began once again. Gippal was sitting next to me the entire time, a comforting presence beside me. We figured out that the shooter was definitely one of Azar's men, and was standing among the columns of the second floor. That confirmed our suspicions. Someone in our midst is helping Azar. So, evidently New Home wasn't safe… but where do we flee?

Pops and Nooj had been arguing over where to stay for the past few minutes, and not even Yuna could smooth things over. Baralai cleared his throat, and interrupted the heated argument. "What about Bevelle? The city has many defenses, and I'm sure the temple has defenses that I don't even know about."

Pops blinked a few times, "You're offering us, the Al Bhed, sanctuary in Bevelle?"

"Is that wrong?"

"No! No, it's just… I thought that I would never live to see the day that the Al Bhed race was welcome in Bevelle."

Baralai smiled, "Congratulations Cid, that day is here."

**- - - : - - - : - - -**

The meeting came to a close, and it was decided that we would leave for Bevelle the next morning. Paine marched Baralai off back to bed while Nooj and Leblanc left for Mushroom Rock. They had politely declined Baralai's invitation to stay in Bevelle. He said that he if he left the Youth League on it's own, nasty things would happen. Pops went, well uh, wherever he went. The doctors chased down Gippal and he's currently in their clutches. Having no desire to get involved, I stuck with Yunie… well, Tidus would be more accurate. Yuna had been called upon to help heal Baralai. So, the two of us walked aimlessly through the halls of the temple, just talking. It seems like there is never enough time for the simple things in life now…

"So, you and Gippal seem closer now," Tidus said slyly, "What's up with you two?"

Despite my efforts, I blushed. "Why does it matter?"

"You're family, and I protect my family to the best of my ability." He said simply, glancing at me, "If you need me to hurt someone, just let me know."

He said it in such a serious tone that I couldn't help buy laugh. "You don't need to hurt Gippal. I'm just… not sure what we are at this point."

"Then perhaps you should ask him before you lose a peaceful moment to do so."

I nodded and remained silent. I realized how true his words were, and how much I really wanted and needed to talk to Gippal about this. Which got me thinking. Where do we stand now and where do I want to go with this? Well duh, I want us to be together, and I'm sure he feels the same way. Now it's just a matter of gathering my courage and talking to him. Oh boy, this could take a while…

**- - - : - - - : - - -**

We hopped onto the Lady of the Sands and arrived in Bevelle sometime in the late afternoon. Baralai was determined to walk, but the patients never win against the doctors. Tidus and Cid carried him into the temple on a stretcher. Paine walked next to him, and kept him talking to try and make him forget that for once in his life, Paine was taller than him at the moment. Gippal was supposed to use a wheelchair, but he flat out refused. He managed to win, and Baralai gave him the cane that he had used.

Gippal was heading down the ramp with some difficulty and I walked faster to catch up with him. "Need some help?" I asked.

"I can do it myself." Came the curt reply.

My mood darkened, "I was just asking."

"And I don't need any help." He said firmly, continuing to walk even when I had stopped. I starred at his slowly retreating back with confusion. What had his wires all in a knot? Was it something I did?

"He hates to have to depend on something like a cane." Paine explained, walking back to join me. "Just give him some time. He'll realize that he can't do some things by himself."

"But he's never going to admit that he needs help." I pointed out.

She opened her mouth to speak but nodded instead. "You're right, he won't. Maybe you just need to be patient with him."

"That's my best bet… isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Paine replied.

**- - - : - - - : - - -**

I ran to catch up with Gippal, leaving Paine back with Yunie and Tidus. He heard me coming and stopped walking to look back at me. I came to a halt, and smiled up at him. He gave me a confused sort of look, but he gave me a genuine smile when I slipped my hand into his. He began to walk again, and I felt into step beside him. We went extremely slow, but I found myself enjoying the steady pace. We moved in sync, never missing a beat. I smiled to myself.

This was what I wanted.

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))**

I hated this. I moved so slowly… I thought hat a cane wouldn't be so bad. Man, I couldn't get farther from the truth. I didn't mean to snap and Rikku, and instantly regretted it when she stopped walking with me. Then, she ran to catch up with me after a minute, which had me slightly confused. She smiled up at me and placed her small, smooth hand in mine. I smiled, all irritation and frustration toward my cane gone. She has the wonderful talent of forgetting about everything but here when she smiles like that. We walked slowly seeing as my cane wouldn't let me go any faster. She didn't seem to mind, and we soon fell into step, making our way to the temple doors.

Once we came up to the purple doors, I let go of Rikku's hand. I tried to open the door but with no success. Rikku bounced over to the left side of the door and placed her hands flat against the smooth metal. She looked over at me, and with a smile, I placed one of my hands against the door. We pushed, and the doors opened. I looked over at her and noticed her door had moved more than mine. My joy died. Damn it, I couldn't even open a **door** all the way…

Rikku must have sensed my darker mood, because she came over to my side of the door and laid one small hand against it. She strained to push it, but it didn't even move an inch. She gave up with a huff, and glared up at me. "How do you do that?" she accused.

I laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Thank you Rikku." I murmured.

She gave me a tight hug, "It's no biggie." She paused, then looked up at me. "But seriously, how do you do it?"

I just laughed harder.

**- - - : - - - : - - -**

An acolyte had come to greet us. She was charged of showing where we would sleep during our stay. As the three of us walked the halls, Rikku demanded that I get some sleep. I tried to get her to come off of it, but she wouldn't budge. Finally, I agreed to take a nap, but only if she took one with me. To my surprise and delight, she agreed.

The acolyte showed me to my room, and was currently showing Rikku hers. I had been badgered by everyone alive to try and get some sleep. So, I walked over to my couch and leaned my cane against the coffee table. I tried to take off my boots, but my side began to throb. I sat back with a frustrated sigh. I couldn't even take off **my own boots**. Well, so much for taking a nap…

Then Rikku came in, dressed in a pair of navy blue shorts and a baby pink tank top. _"Rao…"_ ((Hey…)) she said softly, closing the door behind her. I smiled at her, leaned back against the couch. She came over and curled up on the couch next to me. _"Oui kuhhy dyga ouin puudc uvv?"_ **((You gonna take your boots off?))** She asked.

_"E... E lyh'd paht tufh dryd vyn."_ **((I… I can't bend down that far.))** I whispered, completely ashamed.

But she didn't complain. As a matter of fact, she didn't say anything at all. She just stood up and squatted down in front of me and began to take off my boots. I watched her with sad eyes as she set the boots aside and looked up at me.

_"Dryhg oui Rikku."_ **((Thank you Rikku.))** I whispered, my voice filled with sadness.

Rikku put her hands on my knees. _"E ghuf ed'c rynt du ycg vun ramb. Cu, E's kuehk du maynh ruf du tu ed fedr oui." She broke my gaze, and then met it hesitantly once again. "Gippal... lyh oui daylr sa ruf du muja ykyeh?"_ **((I know it's hard to ask for help. So, I'm going to learn how to do it with you. Gippal... can you teach me how to love again?))**

My heart tore in two. Here she was, the fire that kept me alive, asking to help her love me completely again. She wants help… then I'll die before she doesn't get it. If she needs help rekindling our flames, then Ifrit I'll do it. I'll do anything to make her realize that what happened last time isn't going to happen. I'm not going to leave her, not now, not ever. I took her hands and set them on my shoulders. I pulled her up into my lap, and she sighed. She removed her hands from my shoulders and proceeded to take off my gloves. She turned around in the circle of my arms and took of my shoulder pads and set them next to my gloves and boots.

_"Huf oui'na nayto vun y hyb."_ **((Now you're read for a nap.))** She said softly.

I smiled, and swung my legs onto the couch, her resting on my chest. She slid off and laid next to me so she wouldn't irritate my wound. I was touched, I really was. How on earth was I blessed with such a beautiful girl? Well, she's not exactly mine right now, but she's pretty darn close. She snuggled close, and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed deeply and gave her a squeeze.

_"Ku du cmaab pypo kenm."_ **((Go to sleep baby girl.))** I whispered.

* * *

A/N: There are not enough words in the world to say how sorry am I for taking so long to update. I'M SO SORRY! Well, I hope that this chapter makes up for it...

Kitsu Kurasei  
mewmewmonkey  
Angel-Light-Girl  
marajade963  
VampyreQueen24  
for always x

I'll respond to your reviews, I promise! But right now... I've gotta go to school! ((runs out the door))

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-


	5. I'm Coming With You

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 5  
**_  
I'm Coming With You

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))** _

I've been so relaxed for the past week, so much in fact that I don't think I could ever go back to work at Djose. To bad Nhadala can't run it for good… anyway. The entire group had been staying in the temple, Baralai and I recovering from the almost assassination. Too much movement would irritate my side, and Baralai is currently walking around with the help of a cane. Now, all seven of us (Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Baralai, Rikku, Cid, and me) were gathered in the conference room.

Baralai cleared his throat from his seat at the head of the table and the room immediately quieted down. "We have some information on Azar's movements. Her forces are currently in Zanarkand."

Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "Zanarkand?" He asked, "There's nothing in Zanarkand."

"That's probably why she's there." Nooj said, popping up on the sphere screen behind him, "No one is ever in Zanarkand. It's the perfect place to hide a bunch of people."

Baralai nodded, "Exactly."

"But wouldn't she have some other reason to go there?" Rikku asked, "I mean, who would travel ALL the way to Zanarkand?"

"It was a great machina city." Paine pointed out, "Maybe she thought that she could find something that hadn't all ready been found."

Cid shook his head, "I've looked through that entire place. There's nothing useful there."

"Anyway, that's where her forces are, and that's what matters." Nooj said.

"Now all we have to do is figure out what we're going to do about it." Baralai said, "We can either attack or wait for her to move and prevent her from harming more people."

Yuna tilted her head to the side in thought, "As much as I want this to be over, I don't want to jump head first into something dangerous."

I nodded in agreement, "None of us do Yuna. But I don't see any other choice. Personally, I don't want to wait here and watch her make her next move. What if we anticipate wrong?"

Nooj inclined his head, "Good point Gippal. For once, I'm with you on this one. We need to attack. I can have Youth League forces in Bevelle in two days."

"As much as I don't like this, I guess we have no choice." Baralai said, "Cid, Gippal, do you think you can spare some Al Bhed alchemists? I have plenty of healers and some fighters to spare."

I looked to Cid and he nodded, "I'll have Brother fly them here on the Celsius. You have some at Djose, right Gippal?"

"I do. I'll tell them to head over on foot, they can make it in two days as well. Djose's closer than Mushroom Rock."

Yuna frowned, and Tidus put a hand over hers. She forced a smile, and looked back up at the group. "Let's do it."

* * *

Things were going wrong… horribly wrong. We weren't supposed to be losing; we were supposed to be victorious. Instead, we're on the verge of failure. We were supposed to make sure that the woman, my sister, Azar never harmed another citizen of Spira… and we were failing. I looked around me at the men and women fighting, and most of them fell. Another one would always rush up to take their place, and usually fell next to their comrades. I shook my head to erase the screams that I could hear all over the ruins. I fired Mortar once again, and killed a group of running True Ones. My side gave a twinge, and I knew that I couldn't hold on much longer. Not only me, but also our remaining troops. If we didn't leave now, the families of these men and women would never see them again. 

"Retreat!"

**Later**

Reports said that Azar wasn't even there herself, just a small force. If that was a small force, we were doomed. If we haven't even seen her real army, how in Spira did we stand a chance against her? Baralai had to stay behind because he wasn't fit to fight, so he made me promise to explain everything that happened. Paine did it for me. I didn't want to think about how Azar had beat us, me, once again. For the next few days, I had been paying close attention to any information concerning her whereabouts. I wasn't about to let her get away. I got my chance three days after the battle at Zanarkand. Reports said that she might be in the woods in Kilika, but the reports weren't all that accurate. I didn't even bother to see if they were completely true. It was my time for revenge.

I prepared before dinner, and finished getting everything together once everyone was asleep. I closed my door silently, and then I heard someone behind me.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

I jumped and spun around. "Rikku!" I whispered fiercely, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she hissed, "We just recovered from a major battle, and now I find you sneaking off! Don't deny it Gippal, you're up to something!"

"I am, but you're not coming." I said firmly and began to walk towards the temple exit. She ran back to her room, and I began to jog away. I didn't want to be there when she alerted everyone.

* * *

**((Rikku's POV))**

I burst into my room and grabbed my all ready packed bag and slung in over my shoulder. I grabbed my garment grid and dresspheres and equipped the Berserker dressphere. I dashed back out of my room and tore down the hall after Gippal. With the help of the dressphere I was much quicker. I found myself flying down the halls at breakneck speed. I just hoped that it was fast enough.

I skidded to a halt when I reached the airship landing strip. The cold Bevellian night hit me full blast. FREEZING. I shivered and spotted the Lady of the Sands. She wasn't moving, but I knew that Gippal was all ready on board. As to confirm my thoughts, the engines silently started. The hanger began to close, and I pushed my legs to the extreme. I flew across the strip and jumped. I buried one of my claws into the metal, and flung myself inside the airship. Once I landed, I scrambled up so avoid the closing door. It closed with a hiss, followed by a sharp click. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had done it. I spherechanged back into my regular outfit and boarded the elevator. I told it to take me to the elevator, and it jerked, and then slowly began an upward ascent. When the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened with a hiss. I stepped out and threw my bag into the captain's chair. Gippal was standing at the main console and turned around sharply when he heard my entrance. When he saw me standing there with one hand on my hip, his one eye widened.

"Rikku!"

"I'm coming." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm coming whether you like it or not."

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead shook his head. "Rikku… you don't even know what I'm doing."

"I know, but I still want to come."

"It's not safe-"

"Don't you think I figured that out?" I asked, coming to stand at the console. I pushed a button, and then walked over to the wheel. The airship lifted off the ground and Gippal came to stand behind me. He placed my hand on the wheel, and I flew the ship away from Bevelle with ease. Gippal stepped back and I had the airship hover over the city.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I don't want to fly this by myself! Please, fly with me?"

He smiled, "With you?"

"Yes, with me. Hurry up; we don't have a lot of extra time. Besides, I have no idea where you're headed."

Gippal chuckled and stepped up behind me and placed his hands atop of mine on the wheel. He was a comforting presence at my back, the thunder that was his heart beating steadily. I stepped back a bit just as he scooted forward. Now my back was pressed against his chest and I could hear his heart beating even louder. It didn't speed up but kept it's slow and soothing rhythm. I smiled and took my hands off of the wheel.

"Hey, you're supposed to be flying this with me." He said, looking down at the top of my head.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my head against his chest, right above his heart. "You'll live." I murmured, closing my eyes.

He chuckled and put one gloved hand on my back. "I think I can manage to get by."

I laughed, and the thunder quickened. I smiled; so, my laugh made his pulse quicken? I giggled to myself. It was wonderful and kind of exciting to know that I had that kind of effect on him. His arm tightened around me and he put the airship on autopilot. He wrapped both arms around me then, and I stood up on tiptoe. I placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek, and his grip on me tightened.

"You better get some sleep before we get there." He whispered in my ear. I just groaned. I swear he smiled when I picked me up bridal style. Gippal carried me to a spare bedroom, but I stopped him.

"If you're going to sleep somewhere else, then I'm not sleeping here. I've gotta keep my eye on you."

He hugged me closer and closed the door with his foot. "Yes ma'am." He led me to what I assumed what was his room, and laid me down on the bed. I crawled under the covers, and he wasn't far behind me. When he was still, I snuggled up close to him. I placed my ear over his heart and let its slow and steady beat lull me to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not a lot of fluff, I know. Don't worry, when I come back from vacation, I'll have a little fluffier one up here. Aren't you proud of me?

**Kitsu Kurasei  
mewmewmonkey  
Rixter-Ray  
Paine jnr  
Angel-Light-Girl  
VampyreQueen24**

Thank you so much guys!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

((Look for an update in early June in case you haven't read my profile yet.))


	6. Don't Leave Me

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 6 **

_Don't Leave Me

* * *

_

**((Gippal's POV))**

Rikku was fast asleep, and I sure wasn't. After a few minutes, I managed to slide out from underneath her and make it out of my room without disturbing her. I walked through the halls of my airship, wondering what in the world I was doing. Why was I chasing after Azar? I knew that I couldn't take her myself… so why did I just run out of Bevelle? I wanted revenge; I wanted to make her suffer just like she made my people suffer. Her people… our people. I shook my head and leaned against the wall of the deck. She isn't my sister. She can't be. The real Azar would never hurt a fly… what changed her?

I sighed, and closed my eye… the only eye that made it out during that accident… the accident that supposedly killed her. I knew it didn't, she was too strong to die. Yet the doctors proclaimed her dead-

I shook my head vigorously and walked to the panel. I wasn't going to think about that… not now. My focus was to think about what to do. I knew now that my actions yesterday were stupid… okay, extremely stupid. What was I thinking, running off to Kilika? I made a decision then. I wasn't going to follow through on this. I was just going to see if the villagers have seen anything odd, fuel up, and head back to Bevelle as if I never planned on fighting her. It was flawless.

I heard the elevator door open, and I didn't even turn around. I knew who it was._ "Cmaab famm?"_** ((Sleep well?))** I asked.

"_Gippal… yna oui ugyo?"_ **((Gippal… are you okay?)) **

I sighed deeply, _"E fuh'd pa veha ihdem drehkc yna pylg du hunsym."_ **((I won't be fine until things are back to normal.))**

"_Tu oui naymmo drehg drehkc femm ajan pa dra cysa?"_ **((Do you really think things will ever be the same?))** She asked, coming to stand behind me. _"Kebbym, drec ryc lryhkat ajanouha'c mejac. Ed'c lryhkat ruf fa muug yd drehkc. Ed'c lryhkat ic."_ **((Gippal, this has changed everyone's lives. It's changed how we look at things. It's changed us.))**

"_Oui sayh ymm uv ic?"_ **((You mean all of us?))** I asked, finally turning around to face her.

_"Oac... pid ic acbaleymmo."_ **((Yes... but us especially.))** She corrected, pointing to her and then me.

I let out a long sigh. "_Rikku, oui haat du aqbmyeh du sa fryd E ys du oui. E ghuf dryd oui luhcetan sa y vneaht, syopa ajah suna dryh dryd. Pid dryd'c ymm E ghuf, yht ed'c tnejehk sa ehcyha. Fro? Palyica E mega oui y mud suna dryh y vneaht. Drana, E cyet ed Rikku. E muja oui."_ **((Rikku, you need to explain to me what I am to you. I know that you consider me a friend, maybe even more than that. But that's all I know, and it's driving me insane. Why? Because I like you a lot more than a friend. There, I said it Rikku. I love you.))**

She starred at me, and then smiled sadly. "_Gippal, E druikrd ed fyc upjeuic. Hu uha amca femm ajan pa fryd oui yna du sa. Oui'na so fruma funmt. E's ouinc-"_ **((Gippal, I thought it was obvious. No one else will ever be what you are to me. You're my whole world. I'm yours-))**

I drew in a shaky breath, _"Ur, tuh'd cyo dryd. Tuh'd cyo dryd ihmacc oui sayh ed fedr ouin fruma raynd. Ed fuimt gemm sa ev E raynt ed yht oui teth'd. Bmayca... tuh'd tu dryd du sa…"_ **((Oh, don't say that. Don't say that unless you mean it with your whole heart. It would kill me if I heard it and you didn't. Please... don't do that to me…))**

Geez, I'm begging now. What have I been reduced to? I hate depending on other people… but I don't mind so much anymore. No matter how hard I tried not to, I found myself depending more and more on Rikku. All she had to do was wink, and I thought clearly. All she had to do was smile, and my day became brighter. All she had to do was laugh, and my spirit became lighter. I can't change that, not do I want to. She's my world, my light… my fire. The fire inside the man.

"_E sayh ed, yht E ymfyoc femm."_ **((I mean it, and I always will.))** Rikku told me firmly and moved to stand a little closer to me. She spread her arms out wide and looked up at me dead in the eye. _"E's ouinc, huf yht ymfyoc. Dryd'c dra fyo E fyhd ed, yht dryd'c dra fyo ed'c kuehk du cdyo. E's ouinc Gippal... zicd ouinc."_ **((I'm yours, now and always. That's the way I want it, and that's the way it's going to stay. I'm yours Gippal... just yours.))**

I broke. I had been waiting to hear her say something like this these past three years… and I finally heard them. With the stress of everything else on my shoulders, I knew I had to break sometime. I didn't want it to be in front of her… but that's where it happened. She looked at me wide eyed, but didn't say a thing. She stepped closer, and guided my head to her shoulder. I clung weakly to her arms, and she rubbed my back. I lifted my head, and she wiped the tears away for me, and kissed each cheek.

"_Tuh'd mayja sa..."_ **((Don't leave me…))** I whispered, looking into her emerald eyes.

She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. _"Mega E fuimt ajan tnays uv dryd!"_ **((Like I would ever dream of that!)) **She smiled sadly, and kissed my cheek again. _"Hajan. E hajan femm Gippal, E bnuseca."_ **((Never. I never will Gippal, I promise.))**

I managed to smile back, and I placed both of my hands on her cheek. My left thumb ran over her cheekbone, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were dancing and she had the most innocent smile on her lips. _"E muja oui."_ **((I love you.))**

That's about when rational thought left.

I slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The fire that's always inside me when she's near began to ignite. I obviously startled Rikku because she stiffened. To my utter joy, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I managed to pick her up by her hips just as she jumped. The ending result was me holding her up, while her legs were around my waist. I liked this position for about five seconds. It was getting pretty hard to hold her up… so I searched for a solution. She was obviously enjoying her perch and I wasn't about to deny her that. I moved slowly across the deck, away from the monitor and toward a bare wall. I really meant to be gentle, but it didn't work out like I planned. Rikku's back hit hard against the wall, and her mouth tore away from mine with a gasp.

"_Cunno…"_ **((Sorry…))** I whispered, kissing her cheek and attempting to tug off her scarf. She giggled, and did it for me. _"Dryhg oui..."_ **((Thank you…))** I said, kissing her now exposed neck.

"_Famm oui'na paehk yfvimmo bumeda..."_ **((Well you're being awfully polite...))** Rikku observed, which made me chuckle. I felt her pulse race, and the fire grew in intensity. She exposed more of her neck to me by tilting her head to the side, the fire growing stronger by the second. When I felt her try to unbuckle my shoulder pads, I was surprised that the fire didn't swallow me up. It was burning so badly… I couldn't take it anymore! I lifted my head and kissed her passionately on the lips, and she moaned. The fire was getting almost unbearable…

Then the monitor beeped.

My lips were still on hers, and I let out a growl of annoyance. The fire died out in a snap and I was left weak and barely able to hold Rikku up. I kissed her gently before I broke away. Her breathing was ragged, and I was a little short of breath myself. _"Lyh E cruud ed?"_ **((Can I shoot it?))** I asked her softly.

She let out a breathless laugh, _"Oui fyhhy fymg?"_ **((You wanna walk?))**

I grimaced and leaned my head against her chest, _"Kuut buehd."_ **((Good point.))**

Rikku let out a long sigh and ran her hand through my short hair. _"E kiacc dra 'veja suna sehidac' aqlica ech'd kuehk du fung, rir?"_ **((I guess the 'five more minutes' excuse isn't going to work, huh?))**

"_E fecr. Tuh'd funno; oui'mm kad ouin 'veja sehidac' uha uv draca tyoc."_ **((I wish. Don't worry; you'll get your 'five minutes' one of these days.))** I grinned, which made her laugh. _"Lusa uh, fa paddan kad kuehk."_ **((Come on, we better get going.))**

Rikku and I walked off of the Lady of the Sands and looked around at Kilika. Everything seemed to be in order with nothing standing out. I walked up to the ferryman and squatted down at the edge.

"Good afternoon sir."

The old man smiled, "Well hello there Mr. Gippal! Is there anything that I can help you with? Perhaps you and the lady want a ride down to the other part of town?"

"Not right now, but that you for the offer. I was actually wondering if anything seemed… odd around here."

"I see." The man said, "Well, you won't see anything odd, but you can feel it. Everyone seems tense, like they're waiting for something to happen. Some young boys say that they think that there are some strange people in the woods, but no one believes it. They just like to cause trouble now a days. It's nothing to worry about Mr. Gippal."

I nodded, "Well, thank you sir. Have a good day." I got up and walked back to Rikku.

"What did he say?"

"He said that there's nothing wrong really. Just that people are all jittery and some younger boys say that there's people in the woods other than the Youth League forces. He said not to worry about it."

"When people tell you that, you do anyway." Rikku muttered. "Well, what did you originally want to come here for?" I hung my head and avoided her gaze. Her face darkened, "You wanted to get her yourself," she said darkly.

"Stupid I know."

"Way beyond stupid Gippal!"

"Look… just, please. I know that now and I'm not following through on it." I told her gently, "Since I'm the one that comes up with crazy ideas, what do you think we should do?"

"Well… do you think it would hurt to look?"

I tilted my head to the side, thinking about the suggestion. "We could, but I don't want to go in there if those boys really weren't lying. We could call everyone else…"

"Huh?"

"We don't have to tell them of why I really flew over here. They don't have to know that, and I sure don't plan on telling them."

"Sounds like a plan!" she said brightly.

I smiled despite myself. "Well, the Lady needs to be gassed up, so I'll go find someone to do it. Wanna go get a hotel room, or do you just wanna stay on the airship?"

"Well, if everyone's coming to Kilika, you don't have enough room for them. I'll go get us a few hotel rooms, and I'll call them."

"All right then." I said, and she turned to leave but I grabbed her by the arm. "Rikku, promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Be careful… please."

Her eyes danced with laughter, "I promise. But, you know that I can take care of myself."

"I know that now. Just… please Rikku."

"All right Gippal, geez." She replied, rolling her eyes. She tugged her arm away but I grabbed it again. She turned her head to face me with a frustrated sigh, "Gippal, I need to-"

But I cut her off with a quick kiss. I drew back and smiled. "That's my girl."

She blushed, and I let her go. I watched her running figure fade down the walkway toward the inn, and I turned around to see where I could get some fuel.

* * *

**((Rikku's POV)) **

I was blushing for about a minute. Gippal's never like that… but I could really get used to it. I stopped running, and pulled out my comsphere to start calling. I dialed Yunie first and she answered right away.

"Rikku! Where are you? Is Gippal with you?" she asked hurriedly. I laughed and explained the entire thing. She calmed down and told me that she and everyone else would be down in a day. I was about to tell her goodbye when I heard some shouts from in front of the inn.

"Hey, hold on Yunie, something's going on…"

"What is it? Rikku, if Gippal's right… oh! Rikku, don't go anywhere near there!"

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to see-" I stopped talking with a gasp. I heard multiple gunshots, followed by more screams. Apparently Yunie heard them too.

"Rikku! Get away from there! I would never forgive myself if something happened to you!"

The crowd began pushing me back the way I came, and I didn't try to fight against it. I kept talking to Yunie, assuring her that I was leaving the area when I heard a shout.

"There she is!"

I turned around with a gasp, and Yunie panicked. "Rikku! Rikku, what's going on?"

"Get her! Azar wants her dead!" A gunman shouted. Three men pointed their guns at me, and I bolted. Bullets followed me and I managed to dodge them.

Except one.

* * *

**((Gippal's POV)) **

I had just finished putting the fuel in when I heard gunshots. My head snapped up and I saw commotion in the lower half of the city. I was about to go investigate when my comsphere rang.

"Hello?"

"Gippal? Oh Yevon, Gippal-"

"Whoa Yuna, I can't understand a word you're saying honey, you're gonna have to slow down."

"GIPPAL IT'S RIKKU!"

My heart froze. "What?" I whispered.

"Have you heard the gunshots?"

"Yes-"

"They're where Rikku is! She called and I heard gunshots, tons of them! She screamed and started running, and the gunshots just kept getting louder…" Yuna gasped, beginning to cry.

"Yuna… what… what happened?" I asked, my voice shaking. I was walking rapidly toward the city gates, my heart slowly dying.

"She… she… I don't know!" Yuna sobbed. "She was talking to me, then she was running… but I heard one more shot before I heard a big thud! Gippal… THEY SHOT HER!"

"NO! RIKKU!" I cried, breaking out into a run.

"Gippal, don't go anywhere near there! That's what they want!" Someone cried, trying to get me under control.

But I wasn't about to listen. "I'm not going to let her lie there when she's been shot, and I'm not about to let her die! Don't you dare think that I'm going to stop for anything on Spira Yuna! Get your ass down here, Rikku needs you!"

"Gippal, don't you dare hang up!" Baralai threatened.

"Too late." I spat and put the comsphere back in my pocket, beginning to run even faster. I panted, but I never slowed down. Rikku was alive… she just had to be. I remembered the promise she gave me, and it gave me courage. I closed my eyes and prayed to anyone that would listen.

"Don't leave me…"

* * *

**mewmewmonkey  
marajade63  
Gippals0Laydee  
Angel-Light-Girl  
VampyreQueen24  
Kitsu Kurasei  
Maxine**

Thank you for reviewing.

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	7. Healing Of The Body And Soul

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 7**

_Healing Of The Body And Soul

* * *

_

**((Gippal's POV))**

Those minutes of running headlong through the crowd towards the inn seemed like an eternity. When I finally reached the inn, someone flipped time to fast forward. The guards stopped me, but I fought them, and I fought them hard.

"Let me through! Please!"

"I'm sorry son, we can't let you through unless you're family was in the shooting."

"Yes, she was!" I cried, desperate. The guards looked at me expectantly. Crap… I had to think quickly. "Please, she's my fiancé! Let me through!"

The guards looked at each other, and hesitantly let me through the makeshift gate. I charged through, I had to find her…

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

"Rikku!" I cried, searching desperately for her. "She's alive… she's alive and she's fine…" I told myself, over and over again. It became my mantra as I looked through the wreckage. I saw a few doctors milling around, proclaiming people dead or too far-gone to heal. I ran up to one and grabbed his arm.

"Have you seen an Al Bhed woman?"

The doctor looked at me sadly. "Son, I've seen so many women here that I just don't remember anymore."

"No, please, you have to help me!"

The doctor gave me a look of annoyance, but his face softened. "You love whoever you're looking for you… don't you?"

"Yes… please…"

"What excuse did you give the guards? You're wife?"

I blinked, "My fiancé."

"And is she?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Then I would tell my men to look for an engagement ring or marriage band. If she wears neither, then it will be more difficult to find her."

"Have you ever seen the Gullwings?" I asked, "She's one of them!"

The doctor's eyes widened, "An Al Bhed? Rikku, Cid's daughter?"

"Yes!"

"We have to find her, quickly!" The doctor said, telling one of his assistants to take over the diagnosis of the waiting victims. "You said she was shot?" He asked, walking away and searching for her.

"Yeah, she was on the comsphere with her cousin, Lady Yuna. Wait, do you know what she looks like?"

"No, but I have a good idea. Runs around in barely anything, right?"

I smiled, "That would be her."

"Then I just have to find a barely clothed woman. Doesn't sound that difficult."

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

The doctor, who I had come to learn, was Dr. Niec. I smiled; noticing his name was actually Al Bhed. I hadn't seen his eyes due to the fact that the hood of his cloak covered most of his face and that his glasses were pretty thick. He was in his late 40's; maybe well into his 50's.

We had been looking for ten minutes and there was still no sign of her. My heart was slowly being ripped apart, my will slowly deteriorating. I felt like I was dying. I kept thinking to myself, what's the point of life if there's no fire to keep you alive?

"Rikku… bmayca... ryhk uh... tuh'd mayja sa... bmayca..." I whispered to the still afternoon. No response came. I closed my one eye and a tear rolled down my face. My light, warmth… my fire… was gone.

**((End POV))**

Gippal starred around him at the many bodies littering the ground and vending carts overturned, their goods all over the wooden walkways… ruined. Some bodies had fallen into the water and were being picked up by the blitzball team. He closed his eyes and hung his head… and truly cried.

"Where are you? Rikku… don't leave me…"

A few feet away, someone heard his plea. They tried to move, only to gasp out in pain. Their hand flew to their shoulder and they winced. They saw the blood all over them, and they knew that they needed help… only if they could stay awake long enough for someone to notice they weren't dead.

"Help me… please…"

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))**

My head snapped up. Did I just hear someone? Did I just hear Rikku? I shook my head.

"It's not her-"

"Help… please… I'm so tired…"

There it was! "Where are you? Just keep talking…"

"I… I can't…" they whispered. But it didn't matter; I heard where they were lying. I began to walk faster to where I last heard their voice.

"Don't worry… I'm coming!" I looked behind a vending cart, and nearly cried.

* * *

**Two Days Later – Temple Of Bevelle / The Hospital Wing**

**((Rikku's POV))**

I opened my eyes with some difficulty. I blinked to clear my vision, and turned my head to look around, but I didn't see much. It was difficult to move, but it didn't kill me. So, I tried to sit up and nearly passed out from the pain in my shoulder. I lay down slowly with a wince. That's right, I had been shot. I was on the phone with Yunie…

"YUNIE!" I cried, wanting to let her know that I was alive.

Someone leapt up from a chair and ran to my side. A woman with green and blue eyes smiled down at me. "You're awake." She whispered.

"Oh Yunie, I'm so sorry! I had you worrying and-"

"Hush Rikku, it's all right. We all know. Nooj is working hard to keep Kilika calm, and Baralai's sending out spies. We're going to find her."

I smiled and nodded sadly. Yuna straightened up to leave, but I grabbed her wrist. "Where's Gippal?"

"He's around. I'll go get him. I'll leave Dr. Niec with you."

She left, and an elderly man came into my room. "Good to finally see you awake Miss Rikku." He said with a slight bow.

"Dr. Niec… you're Al Bhed!"

The old man smiled, "I am. Mr. Gippal asked me to help find you, and your father learned of your condition. He charged me to care for you until you were well as you could possibly get."

"You helped Gippal find me? Thank you!"

Dr. Niec smiled, "He's the one that found you miss. I must say that he was very determined to find you."

"Yeah… he's like that." I said sadly. When he wants something, he does everything he can to get it.

"Don't be sad. He wanted to find you because he loves you, you know that." Dr. Niec told me, coming to stand at my bedside. "He lied that you were his fiancé to the guards so they would let him near the inn so he could look for you. He found me, nearly close to tears. You mean a lot to him Rikku. Keep that in mind. Not many men would do that for a woman. I should know." He said kindly, patting my hand.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you Dr. Niec. So, he's a keeper?"

He winked at me, "I think so. Now… I think I hear someone coming…"

"Yuna, what's going on?"

She laughed, "You'll see. You're really gonna like this…"

"Yuna, if you're taking me to talk to Baralai about-" Gippal began to complain, but stopped. "Yuna… why is Rikku's door open?"

"I don't know, maybe you should go check?" She said happily and began to walk away. The next thing I know, Gippal's standing in the doorway, eye alight. Dr. Niec saw that it was his time to leave, he slipped out of the room, brushing past Gippal. He didn't even move. He was perfectly content with starring at me.

"_RIKKU! Rikku, dryhg Shiva... oui'na yfyga. Oui'ja ryt sa cu funneat..."_ **((RIKKU! Rikku, thank Shiva… you're awake. You've had me so worried…))** He cried and ran to my bedside.

I looked down at the white sheets. _"E's cunno... E teth'd sayh-"_ **((I'm sorry… I didn't mean-))**

Gippal shook his head and came to sit on the edge of my bed, _"Rikku, tuh'd pa. Ed fych'd ouin vyimd... ed fyc suna mega seha."_ **((Rikku, don't be. It wasn't your fault... it was more like mine.))** I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He looked up at me and sighed, _"E's dra uha dryd mad oui ku uvv po ouincamv, yht E cruimt ryja ghufh paddan. E cruimt ryja cdyoat fedr oui. Ev E ryt, huha uv drec fuimt rybbahat." _**((I'm the one that let you go off by yourself, and I should have known better. I should have stayed with you. If I had, none of this would happened.))**

"Gippal, how can you say that?" I asked, going back to normal Spirian, "It wasn't your fault, and you know it!"

"We knew that some Azar's men might be in the area and I still let you go! How is that not my fault?"

"It's not! We may have known that, but we didn't know that they would open fire right when I was in front of the inn. **We don't know that Gippal**." I told him sternly, squeezing his hand.

He snorted and looked away. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, and then Gippal broke the silence. "Can you forgive me?"

"Gippal, there isn't anything to-"

"Just… please. Can you forgive me?"

I sighed in defeat. "It's all right Gippal. I'm all right now, so you need to relax."

He smiled sadly and bowed his head. I watched him for a few seconds, and he didn't raise his head, I got curious. "Gippal?" He still didn't respond, so I lifted my free hand to touch his cheek. To my surprise, it was wet. He looked up at me, displaying his tears to me.

"I… I was… so scared…" He whispered. He voice was so soft and strained I could barely hear him. "I was so scared… I thought I had lost you…"

"Hey, it takes more than a bullet to get rid of me!" I said, trying to get him to smile.

His mood darkened, "Sometimes that's all it takes."

I frowned, "Gippal… what happened?"

"It's related to why I wear my eye patch."

"So… I guess I'm not going to hear it?"

"Do you want to?"

I perked up, "You mean it? You'll tell me?"

"Yeah. Did you know that I used to wear short sleeves?" He said softly, standing up. He pulled a chair over and sat down next to me with a sad smile, "I guess you wouldn't. You've never seen me in them."

"Why?" I asked, missing the point of this piece of history. "Why does you not wearing short sleeves have anything to do with how you ended up wearing an eye patch?"

Gippal looked up at me softly, "I'm getting there.

"I was 8, a few months before you met me. I lived in the Calm Lands, seeing as that was about the only safe place to live. In that little Travel Agency? Yeah, that's where. Anyway, my dad had died a few years before due to Sin. So, my mother ran the Agency that summoners would stop at. I had managed to catch myself a chocobo, and I was determined to learn how to ride it. My mother and sister, Azar, watched me. Azar thought it was funny every time I would fall off and get back up again. Well, the maesters didn't approve of Al Bhed heathens doing business with their precious summoners, so they sent out troops to get us. I was riding my chocobo, and my mother was watching me as always, playing with my younger sister. The troops came and open fired on us. They shot my mom, and I watched her die by just a simple bullet to her leg. She died because doctors refused to work on an Al Bhed patient. Azar ran. As for me, they took me back to Bevelle, well, tried anyway. We stopped in Macalania for the night and I didn't want to be taken away. So, I planned an escape.

"My mother told me that fiends always prowled the Calm Lands, so I always had a few grenades on me. She didn't give me anything really strong because she figured that I would blow myself up instead of the fiend. But in my eight-year-old mind, I was very capable of using the stronger ones. So, one day I took one from my mother's store and tucked it away. I carried it around everywhere I went, so I had it in my pocket that night. I pulled it out, and noticed that it was different kind than I usually used. So, I tried to get it to work. Oh, I got it to workall right. I learned later that it was a flammable gas bomb with highly toxic fumes. I didn't know that, so I opened it right in front of me and didn't throw it. The fumes got into my eye, and touched my bare arms. I remember the burning… it wouldn't stop. The guards started cursing at me, demanding to know what I did. When they saw the bomb, they ran. I tried to follow them out of the woods, but I didn't make it. The bomb exploded, and I was blasted into a nearby tree, and blacked out. I woke up a few hours later, the campsite empty. Trees were blown away, some even burning from the gas. I tried to stand up, only to find that my arms were horrid looking. I wanted to cry… only to figure out that my vision was pretty bad. I closed my left eye… I couldn't see anything. I cried then, tears only coming out of my good eye. I stumbled back to the Calm Lands, where my aunt found me. She tried to treat my arms, but she couldn't do a thing. I told her that I wanted to cover them up, to never see them again. She was sad, but helped me find something.

"The gas did something to me besides blind my eye. When I looked in a mirror, I wanted to break it. My normal green eye was gone, and replaced by something else. When my aunt told me she was sending me to Bikanel to live at Home, I was mortified. I was a freak... I wasn't normal. So, I made sure that I never wore short sleeves despite the desert heat. I learned to not pay attention to it. But my eye… I couldn't hide that. So, my aunt gave me an eye patch. I put the studs in it so it looked normal for me… something I would wear. I tried to act laid back and casual so no one would think something had happened to me. And it worked. No one suspected a thing. I've made it for eleven years… until now."

I touched his cheek when he was done. I flinched when I saw his eye patch? What did he want to desperately to hide? I moved to take it off, but he jerked back. "Don't." he said harshly.

A knife pierced my heart at his tone, "Gippal… please…"

"No!" he snapped. I drew my hand back, and looked away from him.

"I just wanted to help…"

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))**

"I just wanted to help…" she whispered.

I snorted. 'How is that going to help me?' I thought. I looked up at her, only to see her head turned away from me. I stood up, and I saw the hurt and sadness in her face.

"I just wanted to help Gippal…"

I grimaced, and sat back down again. I took off my boots and then my shoulder pads and other straps. When I was just down to my lavender shirt and pants, I crawled in next to Rikku. She shifted over slowly for me, looking at me in confusion.

"I know you want to help… it's just hard. I'm working on it, just give me some time." I said softly. She nodded, and smiled up at me. I smiled back. How could she do this? Bounce back every time that I hurt her or say something that I don't mean? As I lay down next to her, she snuggled up against me without moving her shoulder too much. I just wanted to die. This wasn't fair to her… she deserved to know. I sighed and propped myself up on one arm. "Rikku…"

She opened her eyes, "Yeah?"

I closed my eye and took a deep breath. I let it out in a long stream, and opened my eye. My gaze locked on hers, and I grabbed her small hand and brought it to my face. I let go and let it hover just above my eye patch.

"Gippal… are you sure?"

"Go ahead." I said softly, taking a swallow. Her hand lightly grasped the eye patch, and slowly pulled it off. My eye was closed and I looked at her with my good eye.

**Now here's the test… does she love me for all that I am?**

**

* * *

**

**marajade963  
for always x  
bec  
VampyreQueen24  
Paine jnr  
Rixter-ray**

**All I have to say for myself is this...  
:)**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

P.S. Did Gippal's story make sense at all?


	8. Entrance Of The Snake

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 8**

_Entrance Of The Snake

* * *

_

Azar's second in command knocked lightly on her office door. "Come in." she snaps, and he swallows, opening the door. "Well, what's the news?"

"The attack on Kilika was successful. One man says that he shot Cid's daughter."

Azar grinned, "Excellent. But no doubt they will be waiting for her to heal… no matter. It will delay their progress." She got up from her chair and began to pace around her office. "Now that they won't be expecting an attack so quickly after the first… where to attack next…" her head shot up and she glared at her second in command. "Do they know?"

"You're identity is safe."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Very well then, get out of my sight." The man bowed and backed out of the room. Azar paced her office for a few more minutes, stopping to examine her reflection in a mirror. She smiled cruelly.

"If they only knew how clueless they are…" she cackled, and took off her wig. Raven black hair was revealed, and Azar looked closely at her roots. "Oh, I need to dye it again soon…" she said absentmindedly to herself. She blinked a few times at her green eyes, and took out her contacts. When she took them out, she couldn't see a thing. If she could, she would have seen a pair of amber eyes looking back at her.

"Everything is going perfectly." Azar said happily, "One day, the Al Bhed race, no, all of Spira will bow down to me… Ethelinda!"

* * *

**((Rikku's POV**)) 

I looked into his one good eye and smiled. Nothing that he was hiding would change a thing about how I saw him. I lightly grasped the strap, and slowly pulled it off his head. His right eye was closed while his left stared into mine. For the first time, I saw fear. I kissed his cheek, "It's all right." I whispered in his ear, and then leaned back to see what he had been hiding, what he considered hideous. He let out a shaky breath and slowly opened his right eye. My eyes went wide and my mouth opened slightly.

"How can you hate it Gippal? It's beautiful…" I said breathlessly. He chuckled nervously and turned his head away from me, but I put a hand on his cheek. "Hey, I'm not done looking!" I laughed, and he looked back at me, his eyes twinkling. He might not be able to see out of it, but it was without doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

The purest shade of amber looked back at me. The Al Bhed swirl was still there; a dark contrast against the bright color of is iris. I smiled, tracing his pale eyebrow with my finger.

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"Bother me?" I asked, startled. "Of course not! Gippal, I love it! I know that you might not want to leave the patch off-"

"I'll keep it off for you." He said quickly, blushing slightly.

I squealed and attempted to hug him, but my shoulder began to throb. "Owie…" I muttered, lying back down.

Gippal gave me a half smile, "You should get some rest."

"Wait, you're not done explaining yet."

"I'm not?"

I shook my head, "No. You said that you used to wear short sleeves all the time, but you don't because of the bomb… or something like that. What happened?"

He sighed, and rolled up his left sleeve. "Here."

Sickly green veins wrapped all around his forearm in patterns that amazed me. In their own way, they could be considered beautiful… only if they weren't green…

"The gas isn't supposed to touch your skin, otherwise this is what it does."

"But what about your hands?"

He smirked, "Gotta love gloves."

I smiled sadly and we sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Gippal sighed and I looked over at him. He met my gaze, and smiled. I handed him his eye patch back, and he let it fall to the ground next to his boots. He wrapped one arm gently around my waist, and I snuggled in close to him.

* * *

**((Gippal's POV)) - A Few Hours Later**

"Rikku…" I whispered, shaking her sleeping form slightly. She groaned and peeped open an eye.

"What?" she said sleepily.

"Baralai's called a meeting, and it's in about five minutes. I've gotta go."

"No need to, we're right here." Came the reply, and my head shot up.

Baralai was looking back at me with amusement, "We figured that you weren't coming, so we brought the meeting to you two." He must have not seen my eye because he kept on talking like nothing was out of the ordinary. As he began to make idle chatter, everyone filed into the room. Paine came in first, followed by Nooj and Leblanc, finally Yuna and Tidus.

Baralai looked at the entire group before getting down to the point of the meeting. "All right. Originally, there wasn't a lot to discuss. But now we have unsettling reports of what Azar's up to. Paine and I have read over all of them, and they all say the same thing. Azar's headed to Bevelle."

The room went dead silent. Fear and astonishment enveloped the room and wrapped around everyone, settling its unwanted emotions into our hearts.

"Here?" Nooj asked, taking a step forward, looking hard at Baralai. "Why here? What's the point? She knows that Bevelle is too strong for her to take."

"Not right now." Baralai said sadly. "We have to prepare for things like this Nooj. I have a whole **city** to take care of, not just a temple. I can't just say lock everything down and get ready for battle like you can. Right now, Bevelle is as weak as she could possibly get."

"Where are her forces now?" I asked, climbing out of bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and started putting on my boots.

"Moving toward us. We all know that she doesn't like to keep her forces in one spot."

"So we have to get troops here undetected." I said simply, beginning to fasten all of my buckles on again. No one seemed to find my getting dressed from sleeping that odd.

"But how do we do that? We can't exactly use an airship." Tidus said, "They're just a little too big to hide you know?"

"Azar hasn't been secretive about her movements, why should we?" Rikku asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked innocently, "We know that she's coming, and she knows we're going to step up her defense. Let's shake things up a bit with huge numbers."

Paine nodded in agreement. "For once, I think I'm actually with you on this one. Baralai?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "It's the best thing we've got. Nooj?"

The older man nodded, "This is your city, you run it how it runs best. I'll be on my way. Leblanc, do you want to get some of your hunters?"

She shrugged, "I honestly don't know if any of them can help, but I'll send for them."

"We're going to need all of the help we can get." Yuna said sincerely, and Nooj and Leblanc left.

Baralai looked to me, "Do you need to head to Djose before you won't be able to leave?"

I shook my head, "I'm good. I've got everyone that could be of use all ready here."

He nodded, and turned to leave, but spun back around. "What aren't you telling me?" He asked me quickly.

I grinned, "You mean what aren't you noticing?"

He looked at me in confusion, and then his brown eyes slowly got bigger. "Oh no way…" he breathed with a smile, "How come you never took it off sooner?"

I just shrugged, "I thought it was hideous until someone proved me wrong."

Paine smiled one of her rare smiles; "You should go without it more often. You look a lot better without it." She said.

"Thanks." I replied with a nod. Baralai and Paine left, Yuna went to talk to Rikku and Tidus walked up to me.

"So… how long has your eye been like that?" he asked.

"Since I was eight."

"Gippal?" Rikku called.

I turned around to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Azar said that you had a legal right to my father's position… is that true?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "No. It was something that my mother's late boyfriend kept on telling us. He didn't like Cid one bit for some reason that I never figured out."

"Your mother had a boyfriend?" Yuna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, when I was about six or seven. My real father died thanks to Sin when I was about five."

"Oh…" she said softly, "I'm sorry."

I waved her apology off, "It's all right Yuna. It doesn't bother me anymore."

She nodded quickly and walked over to Tidus. She looped her arm through his, and the both of them left the room. I closed the door behind them and looked back at Rikku and she smiled at me. I walked back over to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving Bevelle this time, I swear. I need to help Baralai get the city ready. Don't worry Rikku, I'll take care of myself."

"You better!" she threatened, which earned her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise."

"Do… do you have to go now? Because I don't want to be alone right now…" she whispered.

I sighed and took off just my boots. She scooted over and I lied down next to her on top of the sheets. She shifted when I put an arm around her, and settled down with a sigh. I smiled faintly as I heard her breathing slow down. I soon followed her into the realm of peace, seeing as I wasn't going to find it outside of her room.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, this is really short. But, necessary! I might not update for a while on this one considering I've updated 2 times in like... three days. Plus, I have to finish planning this OUT first... so, this is going to be on hold for a while. I'm sorry, don't hurt me!

**Paine jnr** - Yeah, I know... less POV changes... but whatever. I was too lazy to re write it while I was typing. I might go back and fix it later.

**marajade963** - Don't worry, you won't have to hurt Rikku... but you can hurt Azar, oh, actually "Ethelinda"! ((lol))

-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-

I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL MORE THAN TWO PEOPLE REIVEW!


	9. The Preperations

A/N: You all are probably where the name Ethelinda came from… right, I can understand that. I was browsing on a names website to find a name and found that one. Not only did it sound cool, but also it means "**noble snake**". I was trying to find something that just meant snake… but I didn't find anything. So… yeah. That's where that came from! Now, on with the chapter!

**_Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 9_**

_The Preparations

* * *

_

**((Gippal's POV))**

"So… what exactly needs to be done?" I asked my best friend was we walked through the halls of the temple. His cane made a constant tapping sound against the hard marble floors. Baralai's normally calm and relaxed demeanor was gone as he furrowed his brow to think about the answer to my question. I noticed that he hasn't been normal since he had been shot… but then again, none of us have been the same.

"I know that I need to get the wall defenses ready… and train some more troops. We don't have near enough troops to even plan a quick attack against her army."

"Do you really think that it's as big as the reports say?"

Baralai sighed, "I don't know what to believe anymore. I thought that Spira was going to be a peaceful place after Vegnagun, but now look at it. It's a mess."

I hung my head and watched my feet walk over the patterned tiles. "Hey… I'm sorry-"

"For what? None of this was your fault."

"I know, but I feel kind of responsible…"

He stopped walking and looked at me dead in the eye. "Please tell me why. You and I both know that you have done nothing-"

I sighed, "I know that, but I still do. She's my sister and-"

"No. She's not your sister." Baralai said firmly. I looked up at him, slightly startled but he just went on. "The woman you know as your sister is long gone, this isn't her. I haven't even met her and I know that. I know you, and you are way to kind hearted and selfless to even think about harming someone."

I blinked. I was selfless? Since when did this happen?

"And if you don't believe me, just ask anyone here. Heck, ask Rikku, she'll be honest with you. You're probably the best person that we have around here. You're always willing to help someone no matter what is, and you even manage to run a whole faction when Nooj and I thought you couldn't handle a training exercise. You've proved us all wrong so many times during the Squad, and you continue to amaze us even to this day. None of this is your fault, and you certainly shouldn't be blamed for your "sister's" actions. She's not you."

I was speechless. Where did that come from? I blinked a few times, starring hard at my friend and searching my brain for something to say.

Baralai's face flushed a bit, "Sorry… that was a little unexpected…"

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. I… I think I needed to hear something like that. Thanks 'Lai."

He smiled and inclined his head, "Anything for a friend."

I nodded and continued walking down the halls. "So… do you need any help with getting the city ready?"

Baralai shook his head with a sigh, "You don't give up do you?"

"Nope." I said with a smug smile.

* * *

It's been a day since we learned that Azar was on the move, and Baralai's done a good job in getting Bevelle in order. No citizen can leave, nor can anyone enter without special permission from the praetor himself. Nooj and Leblanc have moved their forces in, and are currently getting them settled down in the empty barracks that haven't been used since the time of Sin. They used to house warrior monks, but the time for them has been long gone. He told me that even when this is over, he'll start training them again and have them be a police force. Shiva knows that there needs to be more people patrolling the lower streets of Bevelle.

But, that's not the point.

Paine and Tidus volunteered to train the young men that signed up to help fight, and I can safely say that they'll be busy for a while. Yuna's been helping the medics get ready and teach them new spells. Along with Dr. Niec, she's packed bags of medicine for the field medics so they can help during the battle.

I haven't seen much of Rikku, but she's been floating around somewhere. I saw her with Yuna, helping pack a huge amount of medic bags this morning; but I was helping Baralai get the temple in order to stop and say anything. When I went back to find her, she was gone.

"Yuna, do you know where Rikku went?" I asked the former summoner.

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Gippal, I don't. She may have gone outside to help with the recruits, but that's just a guess."

"Thanks."

* * *

I walked outside into the bright sunlight and squinted. Where was she?

"All right, take a five minute break!" I heard Paine call, and I looked to my left.

She and Tidus were teaching the new recruits like usual, but someone else was with them. I smiled as I saw a yellow and red scarf dance in the slight breeze. I walked over and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" I cried in a higher voice, seeing if she would get it right.

She put her finger to her chin, like she always does when she's thinking really hard… or when she's pretending to. "Let's see… is it… Yuna?"

"Nope." I said in a really deep voice, trying not to laugh.

Rikku did. "All right Gippal, quit playing with me!"

I finally let out my laugh and removed my hands from her face and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Aw, you're no fun."

Paine rolled her eyes, "If you're going to flirt with her Gippal, take it inside."

I smirked, "Yes ma'am!"

"Hey, I have to stay out here and help tra- WHOA!" Rikku told me before I scooped her up into my arms.

"So, I'm allowed to hijack her for the rest of the day?" I asked Tidus and Paine with a smile.

The red-eyed warrior just shook her head, and Tidus laughed. "By all means, take her inside!"

* * *

"Gippal, I was helping!" Rikku complained as we strolled through the bustling halls, hand in hand.

"I know, but I haven't seen you in a few days. I didn't want you to become a stranger."

She giggled, "Become a stranger? I think that would be impossible. You would make sure that you got to spend time with me." I smiled, and she blushed. "Oh shut up."

"So, do you know where Brother is?" I asked, trying to break the silence that had fallen.

"Oh! He's not here!" She cried, letting go of my hand.

"And that's… bad?"

"Yes! Azar is attacking, and he's not exactly safe in an airship! I've gotta call him!" She exclaimed, running back toward her room. "I'll see you later Gippal!"

I sighed in defeat. Well, so much for spending time together. Maybe tomorrow night… In the mean time, I had nothing to do. I mean, I can't exactly blame her for wanting to make sure that Brother was safe, even if she pretended she hated him. Heck, she might even love her dad way down deep… but I think you might have had to dig for it.

That immediately stopped all of my thoughts. Cid.

He doesn't know about me a Rikku. And come to think of it… I'm not sure I want him to. I know that we can run off somewhere and never talk to him again, but I certainly don't want to get beaten to a pulp for laying a hand on his only daughter. I sighed; I knew that I had to tell him at some point. It was better than him hearing it from someone else.

"Come on in." A gruff voice said.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door to Cid's room. "Could I talk to you for a minute sir?" I asked.

Rikku's father looked up and smiled, "Well, if it isn't Gippal! What's eatin' ya'?"

Closing the door behind me I came over and sat down in front of his desk. "I wanted to talk to you for a bit, and ask a question."

Cid stopped what he was doing and leaned back in his chair. "I'm all ears boy. Shoot."

It was now or never, and I knew it.

"As you know, Rikku and I were a couple before I left for Crimson Squad. I honestly didn't want to leave, but in my mind at the time, I thought it was for the best. Turns out I was wrong, but that's beside the point. Rikku's given me a second chance at us, and I'll admit I've taken it. I just want to have your approval before I do anything more."

Cid sat in silence for a while, and then busted out laughing!

"Cid, I fail to see what's so funny." I said frowning. I was expecting to be dead right now, not being laughed at.

"You!" He gasped in between laughs, "Boy, you think I mind? I would have a few months ago, but she's been so happy, and I had a hunch that you were the cause! Now all I want to know is when you're going to give her a ring and when I get to hold my first grandchild, 'cause I'm dead sure I'm going to get them from Brother!"

I sat in stunned silence. Whoa… this was something way off the charts. "Well… I certainly didn't expect this to happen…" I said nervously.

He seemed to get over his laughing fit. "What did you expect?"

"Honestly… I thought I was gonna be killed."

Cid shook his head and chuckled. "No, Rikku would kill me if I did. But listen to me kid. If you want to marry my little girl… you have to rule the Al Bhed one day with her by your side. You can't do that and be in charge of the Machine Faction. You have to put your heart and soul into our people and New Home. Sometimes you don't know whom you can trust or who's even worth your time. But the one thing that you can count on is the woman you go home to every night. Promise me that you'll love her with every particle of your being. Promise me that you'll love only her, and that she'll be the only one you go home to at night."

This was more of what I was expecting. "She'll be the only one I'll live for, the only one I'll fight for, and the only one I'll ever love. You have my word on that Cid."

The old man grinned, "I know you mean it, and that's exactly what I want to hear. Now… are you gonna give her a ring?"

I smiled and stood up. "I'll give it to her if she'll take it from me. Thank you Cid."

"No, thank you. Now I don't have to worry about giving the title off to Brother. That's a scary thought." Cid said, leaning forward and picked up his discarded pen.

The both of us laughed.

* * *

A ring. Great. **Where** was I going to get a _ring_ before the battle? And should I even do it before the fighting, or should I do it after the war as a happy thing to celebrate? I was so confused… but on to more important things.

**_I needed a ring._**

I racked my brain for possibilities, and finally I came up with one. I originally got that comb that I gave to Rikku from my mother. When I reached 15, my mother's old things were sent to me in Bikanel. I only carried around small things that meant a lot to me, or reminded me of her. A ring… I remember a ring being among them.

I ran out to my airship and looked in my bedside drawer. I rummaged around for what seemed to be forever.

"Where is it?" I said, gritting my teeth. With a cry of triumph, I pulled out a small and faded, velvet maroon box. I starred at it for a while. I didn't know exactly what ring was in here, but I knew that it was my mother's. I never opened it. I guess it just hurt to look at all of my mother's stuff. I let out a breath, and slowly opened the box.

"Holy… Spira…" I breathed in shook, looking at what was my mother's engagement ring.

It was an 18-karat white gold ring with some serious diamonds going on. It was a pretty thick band, and four small diamonds were set into an indent, all leading up to the bigger diamond in the middle. A smile slowly crept onto my face.

It was perfect.

* * *

A/N: I finally updated, AND I finally finished planning this out! It's gonna be 19 or 20 chapters, depending on my mood. So, there ya go! They're gonna get hitched! Well, you acutally don't know that... you never know when Gippal's gonna do it, or even if Rikku wants to get married. ((giggles)) Oh dear, aren't I just evil? ((lol))

**Kitsu Kurasei  
Angel-Light-Girl  
marajade963  
VamypreQueen24**

This makes me sad, and slightly frustrated. I haven't updated for a month, and I only get four reviews. Normally I would say that would discourage me to write FFX-2 fan fiction... and I think it might. No one seems to really enjoy it. Now, Spirited Away fan fiction is a different story. I usually get about 15 every chapter. So, if you're reading this, and you have never reviewed... I WANT TO SEE YOU REVIEW. I can't get any more serious about it.

**And thank you to those four who did review, this chapter was for you.**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-  
_


	10. The Question Of A Lifetime

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 10**

_The Question Of A Lifetime

* * *

_

**((Gippal's POV))**

I have a ring. I have the desire to have Rikku as mine for the rest of my life. But I don't have the courage to _actually_ ask her. Besides, when would be the best time anyway? Before we run off and kick Azar out of Spira, or after as another reason to celebrate?

I sat down on the edge of my bed and thought. Who could possibly help me with this without blowing the surprise to Rikku?

Baralai.

I smiled and stood up. I was going to get some help on this, and I knew he wouldn't laugh at me if I asked him what he thought. As I walked toward his office, I fingered the small box in my pocket. I had to refrain myself from grinning like an idiot at the thought of finally marrying Rikku. She may not know it, but it would make me the happiest man in Spira… and probably inflate my ego to an unwanted size, but I didn't care. I'd have her and she'd bring me back down to the ground.

I knocked on the polished wood doors and heard nothing. I knew he was in there so I went on in.

I wish I didn't do that.

Paine was sitting on Baralai's lap, and they were… um… keeping themselves occupied. I tried to back out of the room, but Baralai heard the door. He pulled back and glared at me.

"Can I help you?"

I chuckled nervously. I thought I would laugh if I caught him and Paine making out… but I was quaking in my boots at the look he was shooting at me. "Um… heh, sorry about interrupting…"

"What do you want?" he said in a frustrated tone.

"I wanted to ask you a question-"

"A question. Can this question wait?"

"Uh yeah, sorry about barging in."

Paine stopped me, "What was the question about?"

I stopped and looked at the couple over my shoulder. "No, really, it's fine. I'll come back later."

Baralai sighed, "I'm sorry Gippal. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you a quick question and hopefully pick up a piece of advice." I said, looking at him dead in the eye. I sent him a silent message that I hoped he picked up. He didn't, but Paine got it.

"Is this a guy thing?" she asked in a monotone voice.

I chuckled nervously, "Heh… sorry Paine. Could you give me a few minutes?"

She nodded, "No problem." Baralai began to protest when she got up but she put a finger on his lips. "I'm coming back, so don't move." And with that, she left the room and shut the door behind her.

I looked appologeticly at my best friend, "I'm really sorry. I did knock-"

"No no, it's fine. It's just really embarrassing…"

I laughed, "Oh man, but the glare you were sending me was the best. You had me petrified there for a second!"

"Seriously?"

"Heck yes! Shiva, you were scarier than Paine!" I said, walking up to his desk.

He chuckled and sat forward in his chair. "So, what question do you need to ask me that Paine can't hear?"

"She can hear it, but I would rather her not. It's… personal."

Baralai sat back in surprise. "Wow. Okay. Usually the positions are switched for this kind of situation, but I'll do my best. What is it?"

"It's about Rikku."

"Okay… what about her?"

I sat down in a chair facing his desk and starred at my hands nervously. "I… I want to propose to her, but I don't know when."

Baralai broke out into a huge grin. "That's great! Do you have a ring?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are you doing in my office? Go ask her!"

"No, no! I don't know when the best time would be."

"What do you mean?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I don't know if I should do it before the fighting or after. If I do it before, I'm afraid that it might not be the happiest time when it should be. But if I do it after, it would be another reason to celebrate. I'm just torn on what to do."

Baralai nodded. "Oh, I get it now. Well, it wouldn't really matter to her as long as you do it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know that. But what would you do if you were in my position?"

He thought for a minute before he spoke. "Personally… I would do it before. That way I would let her know that I loved her and I had an extra reason to come home after the battle. Plus, it would give me an extra drive to fight. Not only would I be fighting for my people and what I believe in, but I would be fighting for the one I love."

I smiled, "Is Paine your motivation for this?"

He winked, "She always is."

I stood up and inclined my head. "Thanks Baralai."

He chuckled, "Hey, anything for a friend."

"And I'll send Paine in so you two can pretend that I never came in." I said over my shoulder. I surpressed a laugh when I saw his face go red.

* * *

I had my answer… but it wouldn't hurt to ask one more person would it? I walked through the halls, wondering where Yuna would be. I eventually found her outside under a tree, reading a book with her head on her husband's sleeping chest. I tiptoed up to them and squatted down next to the couple. 

"Yuna, could I have a word with you?" I asked softly.

She looked at me over her book and nodded slightly. "Of course. Let me put my bookmark in and try not to wake him…" she set her book to the side and slowly sat up.

"Hey… where are you going?" Tidus murmured sleepily, wrapping his arms around his wife to prevent her from getting up.

She giggled, "I'm going for a short walk with Gippal. I'll be back in five, okay?"

He yawned and nodded his head, "Yeah sure." And with that, he fell back asleep.

She shook her head at me, "He's out. Come on, follow me." We walked a distance away from the slumbering blitz player and she looked up at me with her bi colored eyes. "What is it Gippal?"

"I actually wanted your opinion on something. I wanted to propose to Rikku-"

"Yevon!" she cried with a huge grin on her face, "Do you really? Oh Gippal, that's amazing! Please tell me that you're going to do it before the fighting starts!"

I blinked. "You think that's a good idea?"

She starred at me like I was crazy. "Why wouldn't it be? This place needs something to be happy about. Proposing now would be the best thing you could do."

I smiled to myself in victory. Tonight it was. "Yuna… do you think that she'll say yes."

This time the ex-summoner stopped walking. "You're not sure?"

"I'm sure that I want to marry her… but I'm not sure if she wants to get married just yet. The both of us aren't even 20 yet."

"You're 19 right?" Yuna asked, and I nodded. "That's when Tidus and I got married. It didn't bother us and I really don't think that it would bother her. Have you talked to Cid about this?"

"Yeah, he's all for it."

"Then why are you asking me?" she asked, laughing. "Get inside and ask her all ready!"

* * *

Baralai had all of us eat dinner together that night. He said that it would be a great way to talk to everyone and have a nice dinner, but I knew the real reason. He was insuring that everyone would be there to witness the proposal. I knew he meant well, but it had my nerves all in a knot. No one saw my discomfort… except Rikku. 

"Gippal, are you okay?" she whispered, a hand on my arm.

I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, looking into her emerald eyes.

She frowned but didn't say anything more. Paine looked at the two of us and managed to catch my gaze. I managed to send her a small smile and she knew immediately that it was fake. She looked at Yuna, cutting her steak.

"Yuna… how's married life?"

The young woman was startled at the change of subject, but welcomed it with open arms. "Amazing. I think you'd like it Paine."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Baralai, I'm here if you need anyone to talk to."

"Hey!" Yuna cried, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Woman, you hit hard!" he whined, pretending to nurse his shoulder. The entire table burst into laughter.

Rikku smiled sadly. "I'm jealous."

Paine smirked. "Aw, does little Rikku feel left out?"

"Yeah… wait, no! I'm not!"

Tidus laughed. "That sounds like a yes to me…"

She blushed and looked down at her plate. "I'm not you guys…"

I felt bad for her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Rikku… look at me." When she looked up at me I looked deep into her eyes. _"Tu oui naymmo?"_ **((Do you really?))** I asked, knowing fully well that two or three people understood what I just said.

_"Ed tuach'd syddan..."_ **((It doesn't matter…))**

_"Oac ed tuac. Tu oui naymmo vaam mavd uid?"_** ((Yes it does. Do you really feel left out?))** I asked again, hope rising in my chest. Did she really want to get married? Was she waiting me to ask her?

_"Ed naymmo tuach'd syddan, ruhacdmo. Ed'c hud mega oui ryja y nehk uh oui nekrd huf."_ **((It really doesn't matter, honestly. It's not like you have a ring on you right now.))** She said with a sadsmile.

I pretended to be hurt. _"Rikku, tu oui naymmo tuipd sa mega dryd?"_ **((Rikku, do you really doubt me like that?))**

Her eyes went wide at my response and I stood up. I pushed my chair back, pulled the ring box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. _"Oui ghuf sa paddan dryh dryd." _**((You know me better than that.))**

"Gippal…" she began, starring at me wide-eyed.

I smiled and switched back to Spirian. "Rikku… will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: I understand fully that this might have been a disappointing chapter, and not because it's short. I REALLY don't like how this chapter turned out, but I hope that the next few will be much longer and will hopefully have more substance. I'll try anyway.

**marajade963  
Lokii  
for always x  
Kitsu Kurasei**

I'm really sad that not a lot of people read FFX-2 stuff. I think that after this... I might not write anymore. Yes, I'm debating if I want to do a sequel for You Don't Know The Real Me or not. If you really want to see one, let me know.

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	11. One Last Smile

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 11**

_One Last Smile

* * *

_

**((Rikku's POV))**

Everyone was ready. Azar was ready and she was trying to scare us with sheer numbers. I nearly laughed out loud. You needed more than numbers to even faze us, especially Pops and Baralai. The attack will take place on the Bevellian Plain that extends a few miles in front of Bevelle before you hit Macalania… or what remains of it.

Everyone knows what he or she is doing. We figured that that the main leaders like Pops, Baralai, Nooj and Gippal needed to stay behind the lines. We all knew that we wouldn't win that battle with Gippal, so we didn't even try. Pops and Nooj are the brains of all of us, so they were immediately elected the leaders of our force. Baralai hasn't exactly recovered, but he can walk without a cane now. He's actually very talented in white magic, so he's the main healer back at our main base. Leblanc is our battle mage and will make sure that the True One forces don't chase us back if we need to retreat. Pops wanted Yuna to stay behind the fighting, but he eventually gave it. We needed her more on the front, healing the injured, and throwing out the occasional Flare.

Then we come to those who will actually be fighting. Tidus, Gippal, Paine and I are squadron leaders of different forces. Tidus has the swordsmen; Gippal the alchemists; Paine the Bevellian guard; and I have a mix of the three.

We're marching out tomorrow, and I couldn't sleep. I walked the dark and chilly halls of the temple, thinking. I had planned on waiting to get married, but when Gippal held up the ring… all thought went out the window. I stopped walking and held my left hand up, letting my ring catch the lamplight. It flashed, and I smiled.

"There you are." A voice softly said.

I jumped and spun around. "Who's there?"

"Just me." The voice replied, coming out of the shadows. I smiled when my eyes fell upon a sleepy Gippal.

"Where you sleeping?" I asked, coming to stand in front of him.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Doesn't matter."

I knew he wouldn't admit that he was worried, but I could tell. He was hugging me so tightly I thought he would never let go. I knew that he had been sleeping because he wasn't fully alert yet. He had on a t-shirt and sweat pants, and was bare foot.

"Gippal, how come you're barefoot? This floor is freezing!"

He chuckled and let me go. "Guess I'm immune to it."

I rubbed my arms. "Yeah well, I'm not immune!"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "You need sleep."

"Like I can get sleep right now." I said with a snort.

He frowned, "I know it's hard, but it's the night before the battle. You really need to get some rest."

I sighed and hung my head. "I know. I want to get some sleep… but I just can't get there."

Gippal tilted my chin up and smiled sadly. "I know. I came looking for you."

I looked up at him curiously. "Why? You seem to be sleeping fine."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, embarrassed. "Just a dream… but I still wanted to check."

"A dream? A dream woke you up." I said, trying not to laugh. Things like dreams scared me, not Gippal.

"Don't laugh. It would be enough to scare Cid."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? What was it?"

He shook his head quickly. "Nothing. It doesn't matter, you're fine."

I blinked a few times and almost asked him to tell me anyway. Then it hit me. It was about me. But what dream about me would scare him, and possibly Pops? I shook my head and didn't even think about it. "You're right, it doesn't matter. I'm right here and I'm just dandy."

Gippal smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist as we both began to walk. "Thank you."

I winked up at him. "Hey, you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But don't get used to that policy. You're my fiancé, and I expect you to tell me things."

"You do?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes…" I said hesitantly, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Then I wish to tell you that I want you to come back to bed with me."

"What! Gippal!" I cried, going red.

"Oh no no! I didn't mean that!" he said, going a little red himself. "I just… wanted you close."

I blinked a few times, and looked into his hopeful eye. I nodded with a smile. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

We walked back the way we had come and slipped into Gippal's room. I inhaled deeply and smelled him all over the room. It made sense, but I still loved it. The smell of leather and light cologne was something that always soothed me, but not like I would ever let him know that. I spotted his slightly messy bed, and I jumped onto it with a giggle.

"Are you gonna sleep in your clothes?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"What else am I supposed to sleep in?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"I have a shirt you could borrow." He suggested, going over to the chest and rummaging around for an extra one. "Damn… where is it?"

"Where's what?" I asked, watching him dig around.

"I'm looking for… aha! Found it." He cried triumphantly, pulling out a huge t-shirt. "If you want it to cover you, then it's gotta be big. Sorry."

I shook my head, "Naw, it's okay." I took the shirt and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))**

I don't know what it is with guys wanting to see their girl wearing one of their shirts. I guess it's just a thing that shows that they're really yours, you know? Or maybe it's the fact that they manage to look drop dead gorgeous in an oversized t-shirt. Either one works. And you never really care if you get that shirt back for some reason. I never knew why, but I found out when she came out of the bathroom.

She plopped her clothes next to the bed and crawled under the covers. She glared up at me, "What? Do I look that bad?"

I smiled and nearly busted out laughing. She didn't look bad at all. Shiva, I was surprised my knees didn't give out. I shed my t-shirt and crawled in next to her. Her eyes widened when she saw my shirt go off, and I smirked. Hey, I put the shirt on because this place is like ice.

I settled down, and we avoided touching each other. I didn't know if she was uncomfortable, or if she regretted coming back with me. While I was moping, she turned around and wrapped her arms around my chest and snuggled in the crook of my arm. I smiled and wrapped my left arm around her, my right behind my head. I leaned my head to the side, and got a good whiff of her hair. I took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. It was a flowery scent, but I couldn't name it. To me, it really didn't matter. Within seconds, I was completely relaxed and about ready to conk out. I was jolted back to reality when she kissed my shoulder.

"Goodnight Gippal."

It took everything I had not to kiss her back. Holy crap that felt good, and she wasn't even trying! I took a shaky breath in, "Goodnight baby girl."

She looked up at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, and leaned in to kiss her. She wasn't expecting it, which made it even better. The usual fire in the pit of my stomach began to burn again. I noticed it always did when I held Rikku, and I loved it. She opened her mouth slightly, and I happily explored it. I pulled away a few minutes later with a gasp.

"Sleep." I muttered to myself more than her. "I said we were going to sleep, and that's not what we're doing." I went on, my eyes closed.

Rikku's laughter rang out through the room. "Am I that tempting?" she teased.

"You have no idea." I said seriously, meeting her emerald gaze. She blushed and settled back down. I kissed the top of her head and the both of us fell asleep.

* * *

All of us stood on the ledge that led down to the plain. Baralai, Paine, Nooj, Leblanc, Tidus, Yuna, Cid, Rikku and I. We looked out at Azar's forces and I thought hard. Everyone told me that this wasn't my sister. There was just no way. I accepted their words, but I never really believed them. As I looked out at her forces, memories of the carefree and gentle sister I knew flooded over me. The more I remembered, and the more I saw, the more I came to believe it.

This wasn't my sister.

"Azar" came out and looked at the nine of us standing on the ridge. The wind was blowing in our direction, so we could hear what she was shouting at us.

"So this is all that you can prove to me? Is this all that Bevelle is sending out against me?"

Baralai stepped forward, his face hard. His coat was being blown back, his hair dancing around his eyes in an almost menacing way. "You will never have Bevelle as long as there are people to defend her, as long as her walls still stand, and as long as I have breath in my body."

She laughed, "Brave words from so small a person."

My eyes narrowed. Baralai wasn't "small". Sure, some of us may be taller than him (like me) but that doesn't mean a thing. He's got one of the strongest wills I have ever seen, including Paine. "Perhaps you call him small to make your pathetic self feel better." I challenged, eye burning.

Azar looked at me hard. She threw her head back and laughed. "Gippal? It's good to finally see you after all of these years, my brother."

"You are not my sister!"

She laughed again. "Very good. I'm not."

Silence covered the ridge. With a flash of light, Azar was gone. Instead, a tall, black haired woman stood in her place. Her eyes were amber, and with shook, I realized that was the color of my bad eye...

**She was blind. **

"My name is Ethelinda. Sister of Cid's late wife."

Cid nearly keeled over. "YOU!" he spat, "How dare you!"

Ethelinda pretended to look innocent, "Oh yes, how dare I." Quitting her pathetic act, she pointed at us. "I dare overtake the people that refused me as next in line for the rule of the Al Bhed! I dare overtake the city of Yevonites that have ridiculed me since birth! I dare overtake and get rid of anyone that dares stand in my way!"

Ethelinda. Sister of Cid's first wife. Rikku's mother. This woman that was attacking us, killing innocent people of Spira, kidnapped Cid… wasn't my sister.

She was Rikku's aunt.

I looked at Rikku, and her face was pale. "Rikku." I whispered.

"She… she's my aunt. My _aunt_ Gippal. We have to kill my aunt."

I wanted to cry. I didn't want to kill my sister, but I didn't want to put the load on her either. "Rikku… babe I know. But please… just look at me."

She did, and her eyes were beginning to tear up. I tried to smile, I really did, but nothing came. I pulled her into a hug, and I let her cry. Cid looked like he wanted to cry too, but he wasn't about to do it. I can't blame his. His sister-in-law tried to kill his daughter in Luca.

Ethelinda raised her arm, and then brought it down. Her forces charged toward where we were waiting. Leblanc raised her fan, and cast a fire spell. Yuna followed with a Double Flare, cuing our forces to charge. I hugged Rikku tighter and watched our men leap out of their hiding places and run to meet the enemy. Baralai grabbed Paine by the arm and whispered something in her ear, and then gave her a gentle kiss. Yuna and Tidus ran down the hill side by side, his sword drawn and her with a staff and gun in each hand. Baralai paced endlessly. His job wasn't till later. He spotted us and ran over.

"Gippal, you can't stay." He said, panting slightly. "I'll take Rikku, but you have to get down there."

I wanted to argue, but I knew it was pointless. I pried Rikku off of me and squatted down to look into her wet eyes. "Rikku… E muja oui."

She sniffed, "E muja oui duu." She said softly.

"I'm coming back, I swear."

"I know you will." She said, giving me a small smile.

"But one thing. Can you smile for me, please? I know it might be hard… but I need you to smile."

I don't know why I asked, but Baralai seemed to understand and waited. Rikku blinked a few times before realization dawned on her. A smile slowly spread across her lips, and grew by the second.

I smiled happily and stood up. I gave her a quick kiss, drew my Mortar and charged down the hill. I stopped halfway and shot a bombshell, making the True Ones scatter like insects.

I chanced a look back, and saw Baralai have one arm around Rikku's shoulders, looking down into her face. He said something and she nodded vigorously. She waved with the back of her hand facing me.

The ring on her finger caught the sunlight, nearly blinding me. I grinned wide, and she giggled when she saw me. It was good to see her smile.

I told her that I would come back, but I wasn't sure if I would. I didn't want my last memory of her to be her crying.

I wanted to see her smile… just one last time.

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess I'm going to get this one over with so I can start something else. Also, I think I'm on a role right now. I'm VERY pleased with how this turned out. The next one I hope goes just as well, but who knows. I managed to get some fluff in here, so yay! I hoped you enjoyed this a bit better.

**Spirit-of-Auron**: I'm glad that you like my story, and I'm very sad that you've never reviewed before. Personally, I don't think I should threaten to not write FFX-2 anymore, and then have everyone review saying that I'm a good writer. If I'm good, you would review before I did that, don't you think? Sorry, it's just getting a little annoying.

**for always x**: More cuteness:)

**Koryuu**: I'm not going to get upset that you review now when I'm thinking about not writing FFX-2 stuff anymore. I'm happy to know that you like my stories and wish me to continue. But you see, I would like to know that. So, review more please?

**Angel-Light-Girl**: I don't just drop my stories. I finish them, though I may choose to not write that certain fandom anymore. Don't worry, I'm still writing this. If you liked You Don't Know The Real Me then you might have a sequel coming up. Oh... nevermind. I promised I would do one, so expect it when Fire Inside The Man is finished.

**Kitsu Kurasei**: You're right, they might be for my enjoyment, but still. It's fun to see who else is enjoying them and these stories aren't a way to occupy my bored mind.

**Thank you so much for reviewing you guys!**

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	12. Night On The Battlefield

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 12**

_Night On The Battlefield

* * *

_

**((Baralai's POV))**

I stayed with Rikku for a few minutes before she charged down the slope for battle. Thankfully, everyone returned to base camp without much injury. The only person that had suffered much was Paine. A nasty gash on her left leg insured that she wouldn't be fighting anytime soon, let alone tomorrow. Now the entire company was gathered in the battle tent to discuss what needed to happen next. She sat on a chair, and I stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Now, Ethelinda has retreated back toward Macalania woods." Cid said, pointing to a spot on the map that was laid out on the table. "Our forces have set up camp and they are currently holding the land we just won. The injured have come back to be treated, and hopefully will return to the field soon. Now, we can rest and resume tactics in the morning."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why? Everyone's here."

"If I may say so myself Baralai, you look like you're about to drop dead." Nooj said with a small smile. "Been working hard?"

"Sick men can't heal themselves…" I said softly, and Paine reached up and squeezed one of my hands on her shoulder.

"No, they don't," Yuna agreed, taking my by my upper arm, "but exhausted men join them if they don't rest."

"Wait! Yuna! I've got to-"

"I'll help Paine back to her tent now come with me!"

"But-"

The ex-summoner stopped dragging me out of the tent to look at my curiously. "You mean you don't want her to go back to her tent?"

With Yuna not paying attention, I tore my arm out of her grasp and walked back over to Paine. Gippal was snickering, and I shot him a glare.

"You're just sad that you can't do anything because Cid's here." I told him.

His one eye widened in shock and he sputtered a bit. "Baralai! Wha… why do you say that I would want to do something like that?"

"You usually do, so I just thought I would ask if this time was different." I said with a smirk, gathering Paine into my arms as the whole tent laughed. Rikku even giggled, but I caught her sneaking glances in Gippal's direction. I knew that they would be at it tonight…

Paine tilted her head to whisper in my ear. "Gippal wouldn't dream doing it for the first time with her father so close."

"Why do you say that?" I whispered back as we left the tent.

"First, Gippal's not that dense." She said with a faint smile, "Secondly, he's the kind of guy that wants to wait for a better moment. On a battlefield isn't exactly romantic."

My heart fell. So… Paine wanted romantic? Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't want it tonight… okay; I'd be lying if I said that. But I wasn't desperate for it either. I… I guess I wanted to love her before the battle tomorrow. I knew that she wouldn't go in the morning, but it was still a close call. Just the thought of her not coming home to me after a battle makes my blood run cold. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that she was gone and I had never truly loved her before she was taken from me…

"Baralai? Is something wrong?" Paine asked. With a scolding to myself, I realized that I had been quiet for some time.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong."

"And you expect me to believe that?" she said, looking up at me with those crimson eyes that I loved so much. I sighed and ducked into my tent. She looked around and noticed exactly where I had taken her. "Um… Baralai, what are we doing here?"

I placed her on the bed and squatted down in front of her. "Because." I said simply, not moving.

Her eyes widened. "Baralai… you want to-"

"I know that I'm supposed to wait until I get married, but…"

A smile flitted across her face. "You want to break them?"

"No! It's not that I don't want to break them on purpose, it's just… I was so afraid when they carried you back on that stretcher. You were injured, and I hadn't been there to protect you… it made me so mad at myself."

"There wasn't anything you could have done," she said, reaching a hand out to touch me cheek, but I pulled away.

"But that's not it. I'll tell you right now when you came into the hospital tent… I didn't know if you were going to make it. You had lost so much blood and you weren't responding at all… there was few times that I thought I was going to lose you."

I paused and looked down at the ground. I didn't want her to see my tears. Explaining this to her was hard enough. She waited for me to look back up at her and continue. I slowly raised my head and met her crimson gaze. I finished my explanation, and not once did my eyes stray from hers.

"You wanted to love me before I was gone, but you weren't sure if you would get the chance." Paine said for me. That's when I looked away. "Baralai…" she whispered, putting a hand on my cheek. This time I didn't draw back as she turned my head to look into her eyes. "You would throw away your vows of chastity until you were married just for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, standing up. "I love you Paine, don't doubt that."

She smiled, "I don't, and I never will. But, you'll have to be gentle. My leg still hurts."

My eyes widened. Was she actually going to let me do this? "Paine… are you sure? I know you said that doing this for the first time wasn't exactly romantic on a battlefield."

She threw her head back and laughed, giving me a good display of her cleavage. I looked away with a faint blush. She met my gaze, her eyes dancing. "Baralai, I'm not exactly one for all things romantic… you know that."

I blinked a few times, and helped her to her feet. I slowly leaned down and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned heavily into me and I supported both of our weight. I don't know if she leaned into me because her leg couldn't support her, or if my kiss was that good…

But I guess I'll never know. I was to focused on getting all of those damn buckles off…

* * *

**((Ethelinda's POV))**

I paced my tent endlessly, fuming. This wasn't going according to plan. Then again, being beaten wasn't any generals' plan. I needed to play sneaky; I knew that now.

But how? Cid and Nooj together were a force to be reckoned with, and I knew that I couldn't combat them by normal means. So, I knew I had to cheat. But, there were many ways that I could cheat. I just needed to find the best one that would cause me the least amount of trouble and labor.

Sadly… there weren't many choices that fit those requirements. I needed to make a statement. I had to show these inferior people that I meant business.

I grinned wickedly. What a better way to show that?

Kidnapping.

But whom? Once again, I found myself thinking again. It seems that's all I've been doing lately, but I swore to myself that I would relax once all of this was over. When I sat at the top of Spira. No more Youth League, or New Yevon. No such thing as a mevyn or a praetor… that's the place Spira needed to be. I needed someone who would help me get rid of those people, Nooj and Baralai, that much quicker.

I thought about Leblanc, but immediately shook that out of my head. She would drive me to insanity about how her "Noojie-Woojie" would come and rescue her. Let's not think about that.

With a smile, I knew exactly then whom I had to capture.

Someone very important to one of the leaders…

Who better than the praetor's fiancé?

* * *

A/N: I really hoped that hits chapter would turn out a bit better... but I guess not. The really improtant thing in this chapter was the last part, and I'm sure that none of you particuarly liked it... but that's the point. ((lol)) I plan on there being about 19 or 20 chapters to this one, so a bit longer than the first one, which makes me pretty happy.

**Paine jnr  
Spirit-of-Auron  
for always x  
FFXFanForever  
marajade963  
Kitsu Kurasei**

Thanks for reviewing you guys! I'll probably start the sequel for my other FFX-2 story when I'm reaching the ending chapters of this one, so look out for it! Sorry, but I refuse to do **four** fics at a time!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	13. Don't Mess With A Praetor

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 13**

_Don't Mess With A Praetor

* * *

_

**((Baralai's POV))**

I heard a commotion, and a scream. I sat bolt upright, only to find numerous people holding me down. I fought back, and won.

"Hurry! He's awake! Get her out of here!" a male called, and everyone fled my tent.

"Baralai!" a woman screamed, extending a hand out toward me. She was wrapped in just a cloak, hair tousled, and eyes wide with fear. But not just any eyes.

Crimson eyes.

"PAINE!" I cried, scrambling after her, forgetting that I wasn't wearing anything. I didn't have to worry about streaking across the camp after her. Someone took a gun, and rammed it into my head. My eyes rolled back and I collapsed into a heap.

"Baralai! Come on man… wake up!" Someone said, shaking my shoulder slightly. I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing Gippal stare down at me, completely freaked. When he saw me move, he let out a sigh of relief, and his shoulders sagged like he was being relieved of a heavy burden. "Shiva, you're alright. I was so worried… we found you knocked out."

"That's not all, but we're not worried about that right now." Rikku said with a grin. I blushed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. With some surprise, I found that I wore my pants again.

"Thank me and Rikku for that one buddy." Gippal said in a whisper, helping me up.

"You and Rikku?" I asked, my face going redder.

"Don't worry, I just held you up."

"Oh, so you let her put them on?" I retorted softly, rolling my eyes. "Thanks, now I won't be able to look at her the same way."

"Don't mention it. I put on the boxers." He said with a smirk. "What would you do without me?"

"Die probably." I muttered, and Gippal chuckled. He let me go to see if I could stand on my own. I could. I looked at everyone assembled and opened my mouth to say that Ethelinda had Paine, but Yuna cut me off.

"We know Baralai. We're going to get her back if it's the last thing we do."

Tidus nodded in agreement. "Nooj, Leblanc and Cid are forming a plan. We came to make sure if you were alright."

I searched around for my praetor coat, and finding that it was about downright impossible.

"Looking for this?" Gippal asked innocently, holding my coat out to me.

"Give me that." I said with a blush, snatching it out of his grasp.

Despite the situation, everyone laughed. Even if it was a tight and forced one, they still laughed. At least it was better than silence.

* * *

"We have to get in there and rescue her." Cid said simply and Nooj nodded his head.

"I agree. I'll lead the attack personally."

I looked up for the first time the entire meeting and said the first word since I entered the tent. "No."

Everyone turned to look at me. "What did you say Baralai?" Nooj asked, not really believing what he heard.

"You're not deaf Nooj. You heard exactly what I said."

"I know that you said no. But then who do you propose to go in my place?" he said, glaring at me over his glasses.

"Me." I said, meeting his frosty glare with one of my own.

Everyone was silent. "Baralai, you're mad." Gippal said after a second. "You're not even fully healed yet. You just got off of your cane a few days ago."

"Does it look like I care?" I snapped, turning to face him. For the first time in my life, I wanted to punch the life out of my best friend for not understanding. "Gippal, they have Paine. My fiancé, the woman I love. Do you really think I'm going to sit here and let someone else rescue her? If that's the case, then I have a shocker for you! I'm going to save her myself, and if you want to object, you can **kiss my ass**."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, starring at me in shock. Never had I used such language, and frankly I didn't care. It was nice to finally be able to be pissed. All of my contained anger for the past two years came to the surface, and I stormed out of the tent. I went back to mine and picked up my double-tipped rod. Nothing was going to get in my way of getting her back. Not even death itself.

* * *

I had my force, and I was ready to get Paine back. I was on the enemy's doorstep, and I wasn't even scared in the slightest. I had a few soldiers behind me, and we were about to ambush the prison tent where Paine was most likely being held. I told the forces to move closer with my arm, and we crept closer.

The guards were either too lazy or tired to notice we were coming. Someone stumbled over a rock, and they instantly snapped to attention. I grimaced; so much for not making a sound. A twig snapped, and I stopped moving. A guard looked in my direction, and spotted me. With dread, I realized I was the one that broke the twig.

It was now or never.

With a cry, I leapt out of the shadows, and sliced the unassuming guard through the chest. Swinging my rod around, I sliced him again in the gut. He fell, and I knew he wasn't going to get up again. The men followed my example, and handled the next guard. Others took on more soldiers that ran our way, which left me free to storm the tent.

I couldn't find the entry, so I just cut myself one. I stumbled trough, and I saw Paine look up at me. She was tied to a pole, just clad in the same cloak that I last saw her in.

"Paine!" I croaked, running to fall to my knees by her side. I pulled a knife out of my boot and cut through her bonds.

"Baralai… how did you get here so fast?" she asked, rubbing her wrists.

"You'd be surprised what a tempter and talking can do for you." I said wryly, and helped her up. I picked up my rod again and we went through the door I cut.

"Did you use some language?" she asked with a faint smile.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching. My men had the guards distracted. It was a part of the deal, and they agreed to it, they all did. They were to storm the camp with me, but al they had to do was make sure that I escaped. After that, it was every man for himself. I thought it was barbaric, but these were Nooj's fighters. They knew that leaving for the Farplane while fighting was an honor. Nothing I could say would change their minds, no matter how much I protested against it.

"Praetor Baralai!" one called, fighting two men off. "There are too many!"

To prove the man's point, an Al Bhed swordsman rushed me. I swung my rod, and it caught him on the arm. I twirled it, and it came into contact with his head. With a kick, I sent him flying. He didn't move once he hit the ground with a thud. Paine clung to my arm, completely vulnerable. I knew she hated it. I desperately wished that she had her dresspheres, her sword… anything.

Then, I got my wish.

* * *

A/N: I think that's the first time I've stayed in one POV for an entire chapter. Whoot whoot! Go me:) Now, I know that these seem to be getting shorter, and I'm really upset about that... but it's just how they're coming. I know that the next chapter will be longer. I'll work on it, I promise!

**marajade963  
bec**

Well, thanks for reviewing you two.

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	14. Attack At Sunrise

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 14**

_Attack At Sunrise

* * *

_

**((Rikku's POV))**

Something wasn't right. You know those feelings of anxiety and paranoia you suffer from when you know something's about to happen? Well, I was getting them. Only there weren't just a feeling; I soon discovered that they were real.

Chaos enveloped Ethelinda's camp. Baralai had done a good job in sneaking in. Now the problem was getting back out. He was supposed to light a flare if he needed help. But for the next five minutes, I saw nothing. Perhaps he couldn't light his flare, and he needed help? Should I light one? No… maybe he got out with Paine just fine. I didn't want to light a flare and send our troops in to certain death if Baralai wasn't even there. Things were going to be fine… oh, but why didn't they look that way!

"Light a flare." Someone said, coming up behind me.

I spun around to face Gippal, "Why?" I asked.

"I agree. Light one, only shoot it up over our camp instead of aiming for Ethelinda's." Pops added, coming to stand next to Gippal.

"Huh?"

"It will confused Ethelinda, but it won't confuse our fighters." Nooj explained, joining the party. "Paine, Baralai, and all of my troops down there know that a flare over our own base means reinforcements are coming. The troops here know that too."

I grinned, the plan that they were thinking coming together slowly in my head. "But Ethelinda doesn't know what that means."

"Exactly." Nooj said with a curt nod, "Now, light that flare for us."

I smiled and dug around in my belt pouch for a flare. I found one and quickly set it off. When the red sparkled against the rising sun, the camp began to bustle with activity. Gippal put an arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

"Come on. We've gotta get ready." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement, and then broke out into a smile. It didn't matter if Ethelinda was ready for us or not…

Because we were coming.

* * *

**((Baralai's POV))**

Things were not playing out in our favor. I looked over at Paine, who had managed to find a sword off of a dead soldier. She was still bare under the cloak they gave her, and that she didn't like fighting naked. I cleared a path for us and ducked inside an empty tent, dragging her behind me. I whipped my coat off, and let her cloak fall to the ground. I put my coat around her shoulders and undid the bandana around my head. My white hair fell into my eyes, but I was going to learn how to deal with it. I tied the long blue material around her waist, making sure the coat stayed closed and firmly wrapped around her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I looked down into her red eyes and asked her the dreaded question. "Did they hurt you?" I whispered.

"Baralai, we have more pressing issues-"

I ignored her and lightly grasped her upper arms. "Did they hurt you?"

Paine shook her head, "No."

Then, the tent we were hiding in was hit, half of it catching fire. "Run!" she cried, grabbing me by the rest. As if I needed to be told twice. We got out of the tent, and nearly got hit by a hot beam of energy.

"What in Yevon's name is going on? Who's doing that?" I cried, looking around for the cause of these really freaky beams of bright light.

To my surprise, Paine's hold on my wrist tightened and she dragged me off in a random direction. "I know those attacks!" she cried with happiness. Now I knew where we were going.

"What are you talking about?" I cried, trying my best not to trip over something. After following Paine, I soon discovered what, or rather who, was causing those attacks. I can safely say that this was one of the most welcome sights I've ever seen in my life.

Rikku.

Well, rather Rikku sitting on top of a ridiculously huge piece of moving machina. Paine called out to her and she turned her machina around to face us.

"Paine! Baralai! You guys are alright!" she cried, coming over to us, the ground shaking from her machina moving. She came to stop a few feet in front of us, and grimaced. "Um, just a minute please!" she said, turning back around. She hit a button on the controls, and hot energy beams crashed over the oncoming wave of True One soldiers. Turning back to us, she smiled. "That's a lot of fun. Oh hey, why don't you join the fun Paine? Here's your dresspheres!" she said, tossing down a bag to Paine.

She looked like she was about to jump for joy, which would have scared me more than seeing Rikku on a huge piece oflethal machina. Thank Bahumut she didn't. With a flash, Paine stood in some dressphere that I've never seen before. With a growl, she took off and top speed toward another oncoming wave of warriors.

Rikku giggled and looked at me. "Well, if you want to see some sweet fighting, you better follow her. Her special dressphere kicks some serious butt."

"Her special dressphere?" I asked, completely confused. Since when did they have 'special' ones?

"Yeah, Full Throttle!" Rikku said, looking at me strangely. "You mean you've never seen it? Oh dear… you might want to hurry up."

"I'm still confused on what they are." I said, looking in the direction that Paine went.

Rikku shot out a salvo of strange missiles, and looked down at me. "This is my special dressphere, Machina Maw. Neither Paine nor Yunie can use it, just me. That's why it's a special dressphere. But I have to tell you; Paine's got a looker. You might want to hurry up if you want to see it."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't go into it unless she needs to, and doesn't stay in it long. Here, I'll give you a ride. Climb on."

I swallowed nervously and managed to get on the back of Rikku's machina. I held on tightly as she tore off after Paine, and she stopped suddenly in front of a stunned Gippal.

"Rikku! Where did you get that!" he cried, starring at her machina in wonder.

"It's my special dresphere, move!" she called back, sending out another patch of missiles at some nearby tents, destroying them. "Gippal, do you need a ride or something?"

He shook his head quickly and was about to say something, but I beat him to it. I pointed over his shoulder, "Gippal, behind you!"

He spun around and knocked the man to his feet. Two more jumped him and he was struggling to keep the knife away from his throat. I could tell that Rikku was extremely frustrated. She wanted to help, but she couldn't do anything at this close of a range.

She couldn't… but I could.

I leaped off and flipped in the air, landing neatly on my feet right behind the two men attacking Gippal. They never saw my flight over their heads. When they did notice that I was there, it was too late. I danced. My feet moved of their own accord, my bladed rod following me everywhere I went. I closed my eyes and felt for my enemies. I lost track of time, but I felt someone grab my rod. My eyes snapped open to see whom my attacker was, but it was only Gippal.

He had a gentle look in his eye, but was holding back something like fear. "You got all of them 'Lai." He said softly.

"I did?" I asked, looking around. Sure enough, I had. "Whoa…"

Gippal smirked, "Yeah, you did a pretty good job if I may say so myself. And by the way… it was really cool to just watch you."

"Great. Thanks." I muttered, cleaning off my blades.

He slapped me on the back and pointed in the direction that Rikku had been taking me. "Paine went that way, and she's not too hard to spot. Now I'm just dying to ride on Rikku's machina!" and with that, he turned around, and hopped onto the machina with no problems. Show off. Rikku took off to the right, nearly knocking Gippal off. That made me feel slightly better. I tore off in the direction Gippal had indicated, ready for some more.

* * *

Gippal told me she would be easy to spot, but why couldn't I find her? I ran blindly, looking for any sign of her. My first clue with little holes in the ground. Yes, holes. They seemed to be evenly spaced, and went in a straight line. My curiosity growing, I pushed the thought of finding Paine aside. She was a big girl and she could take care of herself. But those little holes led to Paine…

In Full Throttle.

Not a lot of things scare me, but I can safely say that Paine scared the living crap out of me. I saw those men running for their life, but they didn't make it. Paine slashed, and men screamed. Her wings were metal blades, newly sharpened and lethal. Her legs were just simple metal, coming down into points. Now I knew what had left those holes. She held her wings back, charged up her attack, and unleashed something that I have to admit was amazing to watch. I ran down the slope, considering she had eliminated any threats nearby.

"PAINE!" I cried, hoping that she could hear me, and that she wouldn't decide to slash.

She turned around to see me running toward her, and kneeled down. "Baralai!" she said, almost nervously.

I stared up at her in Full Throttle, and I was tilting my head back a ways. "Holy… Yevon Paine."

She looked to the side. "Yeah, I know, it's-"

"Amazing!" I said, climbing up the metal legs, almost slipping. "Damn it…"

"Did you just swear?"

"Oh be quiet." I said with a smile, moving to stand on the flat piece of metal next to her right thigh. "This'll hold me right?"

"It will." She said, now looking up at me.

I smiled down at her, and reached a hand out to stroke her cheek. What happened next is something I'll never forget.

* * *

**((Paine's POV))**

It was unreal. He touched my cheek, and then suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. It was like he just vanished into thin air! Then, I felt Full Throttle change. I was beginning to panic. What was going on? I didn't order to come out of it! I saw my legs become tan, right along with the rest of my skin, and my hair become longer, falling out of its usual style. With shock, I realized some of it was snow white. I saw some of the black metal go to green or white, and the blades on my wings become accented with red. I was beginning to freak, and consider coming out of my special dressphere. What on Spira was happening?

'_Paine? Are you there?'_ A soft voice asked in my head.

I paused for a few seconds, knowing that this wasn't good. But that voice sounded so familiar… _'Yes… who are you?'_

The voice sounded hurt, _'Paine… it's me.'_

"BARALAI?" I cried out loud, "You're in here?"

'_I… I'm not sure. I think that your dressphere absorbed me.'_

'_What? Shinra said that this dressphere was perfectly safe!'_

'_Did he test everything that could possibly happen?'_

I paused, _'Well obviously not, but that's not the point! How do we get you out!'_

_'That would be a **great** question to ask Rikku. So, why don't you get us going so we can find her?'

* * *

_

We found them battling some kind of machina that Ethelinda had come up with, and the machina was loosing badly. To finish it off, I sent out an attack that certainly didn't look like anything I've ever used before. Rikku spun around, and Gippal looked at me oddly from his standing position on the back.

"Shiva… Paine, is that you?" he called, "Why do you sorta look like Baralai?"

"Do you want to know the honest truth? I have no idea."

Rikku jumped, "SPIRA! Did he touch you when you were in Full Throttle?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I retorted, just wanting to know how to fix this issue.

"If he did, he's with you in the dressphere. It absorbed him."

I just starred at her for a few seconds before Baralai spoke up. _'Absorbed? Why is she acting like this is **normal**?'_

'_I have no idea.'_ I admitted, and voiced Baralai's statement aloud.

Gippal tried not to laugh, "You haven't noticed have you Paine? We can hear Baralai through your voice when you talk. We can hear both of you to be exact."

I blinked. What?

'_That's actually kind of funny…'_ Baralai mused.

'_No it's not! We still have no idea how to get you out!'_ I retorted, and he just laughed. "Rikku… how do we get him out?"

"Just come out of the dressphere."

"What if he gets stuck?"

"He… oh. Well, let's just not think about that!" she said brightly.

I starred at her in amazement. "Are you telling me that there is a chance that my fiancé is stuck inside my special dressphere?"

_'Paine, calm down. It'll be fine. Just do it.'_

That was pretty much all of the encouragement I needed. I concentrated, and found myself standing back on the ground. But I wasn't alone.

Baralai's arms were wrapped around me, and his head leaned against me, eyes closed. I saw a faint smile cross his face. "That was interesting."

"Um… do you think you guys could that again?" Rikku asked, shooting some oncoming soldiers. "We've got a lot of people to get rid of, and we need extra help. I wanna see what you guys can do together."

"Fine by me." Baralai said.

I looked up at him with anger. "We're NOT doing that again!"

"I don't get stuck, so what are you worried about? Just go into it right now. I'll be fine." He whispered in my ear, and I knew that there wasn't any reason we couldn't do it again. I focused and found myself back in Full Throttle. Everything felt normal, but there was someone behind me. I could tell, because my head was against their chest. I looked up, and my eyes widened.

There was Baralai, bare chested, smiling down at me. I saw red tattoos that looked like fire wrapped around him arms. But before I could ask how he got there, he answered for me.

"It's my little secret." He said with a chuckle. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

**((Rikku's POV))**

I watched them run off to engage some soldiers in battle… or rather watch them slash away. Gippal tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to look at him. "Do I get to do that?" he asked with a childish grin on his face.

I nodded and he hoped into the cockpit behind me, and I watched the cockpit change. Control panels appeared to Gippal's right and left, and they were in good reach of his arms. With some amusement, I noticed that his normal dress was gone, and replaced by a dark blue jumpsuit like mine. His hands left the panels to wrap around my waist and give me a quick squeeze.

"Onward!" he cried with gusto, and we both laughed. I took off after Paine and Baralai, and we soon found another machina that was sent kill us… and it was a lot bigger than last time.

After a few seconds, we found ourselves running from it. This was a LOT smarter machina than we battled last. And that little sucker wasn't about to let us get away.

"Rikku, turn around!"

"Why?"

"Just do it now!" Gippal yelled, and I complied. He typed something in on his right control panel, hit a button on the left, and reached around me to press a button on my consol.

Shiva that was awesome. Machina Maw opened its mouth, and unleashed a big huge… bomb. Gippal chuckled evilly as we starred at the smoking remains of the machina.

"Oh that was sweet." He snickered.

I starred at the remains for a few more seconds before I started to giggle madly. "Oh when can we do that again?"

"Let's go find another one baby girl!" he cried, giving me a quick kiss.

"Way ahead of you!" I cried, ordering my machina to go forward.

**It was time to hurt something.**

* * *

_We'd done it_. Gippal sat behind me on Machina Maw on a ridge, watching what remained of Ehtelinda's pathetic forces. What remained of them was running back into Macalania forest… into the sunset.

I leaned back into Gippal and sighed, closing my eyes. For the first time that entire day, I relaxed. The battle had raged an entire day, and not once did I come out of Machina Maw. Gippal took his hands off of my now favorite control panels and wrapped me in his arms. _This_ is my favorite place for his hands.

He leaned down and leaned his head against mine, slightly coated in sweat. "Rikku... pypo kenm... oui tet ed." ((Rikku… baby girl… you did it.))

I snorted softly. "Oayr nekrd. Oui cyjat ic cu syho desac." ((Yeah right. You saved us so many times.))

"E syo ryja, pid fedruid oui ed fyc ymm vun hudrehk." ((I may have, but without you it was all for nothing.)) He whispered in my ear, unzipping my left sleeve far enough to expose the glove, which he took off. Grabbing my hand, he tilted it until the fading sunlight caught the diamond. "Oui'na ymm seha huf. Hudrehk'c kuhhy dyga so kenm yfyo vnus sa." ((You're all mine now. Nothing's gonna take my girl away from me.))

I snuggled closer to him and giggled. "Yht oui'na ymm seha. Dryd sayhc oui'na kuehk du ryja du taym fedr sa vun dra nacd uv ouin meva." ((And you're all mine. That means you're going to have to deal with me for the rest of your life.))

He chuckled and squeezed my hand, looking at the ring. "Muugc mega E's eh vun y meva uv craan rybbehacc... yht cusa yhhuoyhla. Pid dryd'c fryd sygac ed vih." ((Looks like I'm in for a life of sheer happiness... and some annoyance. But that's what makes it fun.))

I laughed and kissed his jaw. He let something out that was a mix of a growl and moan.

"Oh please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"_Tease_ me like that. It's not very nice."

I smiled evilly, "Aw, what I have done?" I asked, kissing his jaw again.

His arms tightened around me. "**That**. If you would please spare me…"

"Never." I whispered, moving to kiss his jaw again. But he pulled back sharply and I pouted, only to have my frown become a full-blown smile.

Well… I would have smiled, but Gippal didn't really let...

* * *

A/N: Goodness, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up here. I just got back from vacation... and that was SOO much fun! ((lol)) Anyway...

**Angel-Light-Girl**: Well, I'm glad that you liked it. It's coming out after this one, and there's about three or so chapters left before this is over. Doesn't seem like a lot... but it is whenyou're dying to write something else by now. ((lol)) And I hope that I usesome songs that you know, and I promise there won't be as much songs as last time. Sadly... I don't have that many good ones left.

**Mandy**: Well, here ya' go! I hope you like this chapter too!

**for always x**: Well, here's Baralai swearing a bit more... well, not a lot, but I tried.

**Kitsu Kurasei**: I'm glad to see that length doesn't bother you, but this chapter was nice. It's longer than the last two. :) It makes me happy... ((lol))

**Paine jnr**: Hey, I've wondered where you went... ((lol)) Just kidding. I knew you would come back sometime. As long as I see you once in a while I'm all good!

**Bec**: Well... this ISa GippalxRikku fic... so, I"m already doing one currently... ((lol))

Thank you all so much!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	15. Peaceful Surprises With A Guy Talk

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 15**

_Peaceful Surprises With A Guy Talk

* * *

_

**((Paine's POV))**

Ethelinda's body was found in a tent near the center of the camp. It looked like she didn't even try to run. She had taken poison rather then face her punishment. Coward. Rikku wasn't at all shaken about learning Ethelinda was her aunt, and even Cid was doing all right with it. I asked Rikku about it one day, and I was rewarded with a curt reply.

"She wasn't my aunt. That woman had no relation to me because that's not the woman I remembered when I was growing up. Anyone who hurts my people and the people of Spira will never be related to me."

And I thought that made a lot of sense.

Cid, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal have been working on a peace treaty. They hope everything will be sorted out in two or three months so Spira can see peace again. And that's the way it's been around here for the last month… peaceful. My world stopped being peaceful about a week ago.

I'm pregnant.

It had to have been the night before the last battle; it's the only time that makes sense. Every sense tells me that I'm worrying too much about it, but I knew that I wasn't. I made my first dash for the bathroom two days ago. This wasn't some kind of delusion; it was real.

And I was pregnant.

I had always prided myself on being able to rely on myself and not worry about what everyone else thought. But for the first time, I found myself at a complete loss. What was I to do? I knew nothing about being a mother, and I sure wasn't ready to be one. More importantly, what would everyone say? What would Baralai do?

I must have been stressing out big time, because even Rikku noticed something was wrong for me. I really wanted to talk about it, but I just didn't know who to bring it up with. Yuna was the kind of person that would keep quiet and give me the best advice that she could. But… I didn't know. I think it would be embarrassing to bring up the fact that I had sex with Baralai before we were married, and now that I'm pregnant. It's probably the fact that Yuna would never dream of doing it, and never dream of me doing it either.

I almost needed someone who's done bad things before and knows the consequences of them. I needed someone to understand, and I didn't think Yuna could do it in the way that I wanted her to.

That left only one person. Rikku.

Surprisingly, I wanted to run to her and tell her right then. She'd understand. She wouldn't freak out about the fact that I did something bad for once in my life… she'd do a happy freak out. I smiled and set out to find her. I needed to find her quick before I changed my mind.

It turns out she found me. She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into an empty room.

"Paine, what's wrong? And don't tell me that you're fine, because we both know that's a lie. And you're not going to leave until you tell me." She said firmly, letting me go.

I took a deep breath, "Promise me you won't go running around telling everyone what I'm about to tell you?"

She frowned, "Okay… I promise."

"And promise me… that you'll help?"

Rikku blinked. I knew what was going through her head. _'**Paine** is asking _me_ for **help**?' _But she nodded, "Yeah, I promise Paine. What is it?"

"I… I'm pregnant."

Her eyes went wide, and she broke into a smile. "Paine, that's great! How long?"

"No it's not great, Baralai doesn't know. And a month."

She chewed on her lip, "Who else knows?"

"Just you."

She nodded and didn't ask me anything more about it. I was weary with relief. She was handling it a lot better than I thought she was going to. She put aside her own enthusiasm to help me figure this out.

"Okay, here's what we do. We're going to go to Dr. Niec and double check just in case. Depending on what happens there will affect what we do next."

"Huh?" I asked, but my question was ignored, seeing as she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me toward the hospital wing.

* * *

Dr. Niec didn't ask any questions or scold me. Instead he just handed me a pregnancy test and I went into the bathroom. I came out and gave it to him, and he nodded. "Congratulations."

I didn't feel like I deserved a congratulations. I felt like I deserved to be hit on the head for doing something so stupid. But Rikku jerked me out of my misery.

"Okay, now for step two. We are going straight to Baralai's office and telling him."

"But Rikku, he's probably in a meeting-"

"Doesn't matter. We'll drag him out of it."

I looked at her in astonishment, "Rikku, you can't do that!"

"Really? Watch me! He'll understand why he's been pulled out of his meeting, and he'll be extremely happy when he finds out!" she retorted, grabbing my wrist again and dragging me to Baralai's office.

This was just perfect.

* * *

"Wait here." Rikku ordered me, and I watched her jog down the rest of the hall to bang on Baralai's office doors. She didn't even wait until someone opened the door for her; she did it herself. "Ah, yes, hello everyone, but I need to borrow Baralai for a minute."

Gippal answered her, "Um, hun, can it wait? We're in the middle of something."

"I'll be out in five minutes." Baralai assured her.

But Rikku just shook her head. "Nope, five minutes isn't good enough." Darting inside the room, she continued talking. "Sorry, but I need Baralai know. He'll only be a minute."

And if I wasn't currently a nervous wreck, I would have laughed. Rikku had grabbed Baralai by the collar of the coat and dragging him out of his office. "There ya' go! I'll stay with the guys to keep them occupied!" she said brightly, bouncing back inside the room and closing the door with a loud bang.

Baralai massaged his neck and turned around to spot me standing in the hallway, wringing my hands. A worried look crossed his face as he walked down the hall toward me. "Paine… what's wr-"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted before he was even halfway down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks and starred at me for a few seconds. I felt to stupid. I knew that I could have handled that a lot better, but I currently didn't care. I turned around and was about to run down the hall, away from the horrible truth. I just wanted to run away from it, even if it caught up with me.

But I didn't get that far before Baralai caught up with me. He grabbed me by the arm, I spun around, and found myself crushed up against him, his arms hugging me tighter than I thought humanly possible. I managed to worm out of his grip and look at his face. To my surprise, I saw them shining with happiness, and a lone tear slide down his cheek.

"Paine…" he whispered, "how long?"

"A month… Baralai, I don't understand. I thought that you vowed you would wait when you assumed the office of the praetor."

"I did. But that doesn't make the news any less more powerful." He whispered, drawing me in close once again. I sighed, and clutched his coat in my fits, and thanked every aeon I knew that I was getting married to Baralai-

Oh no.

"Baralai… we've got a problem…"

"We have to get married before you show. I figured that out too." He said, pulling away, but still keeping his arms around my waist. "It has to be soon before the priests find out. If they do, I could be excommunicated. It doesn't matter if that you're my fiancé. You're not my wife yet, and that's the important part. I was supposed to wait for my wife."

"I know… it has to be before next month."

"Next month?" Baralai asked in astonishment, "Paine, that gives you less than a month to plan the wedding!"

"Well, I know that one heck of a party is going to follow the signing of the treaty, making it impossible to get married after that. And I'll most likely be showing by then."

Baralai nodded slowly, "I suppose… but Paine, I can't do that to you. That's not fair. Our wedding was supposed to be something special. You can't do everything in three weeks Paine."

"Watch me." I whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. He tightened his hold on me and dipped me back. I laughed and he set me upright after a few seconds. I pulled away, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"We need a date."

I smiled. "Let's see… how about June 1st? That's three weeks from now."

"Three and a half you mean." He corrected me, a smile on his face.

"Fine, three and a half weeks." I said, kissing him again.

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))**

I knew something was up the moment Rikku barged into the room. She grabbed Baralai by the collar and literally dragged him out of the room to talk with someone waiting there. She came back in, hands on her hips, all business.

She pointed to her father and Nooj. "You two. Scram through the other door there." She ordered, pointing to another door against the wall.

Neither Cid nor Nooj were the kind of men to take orders from anyone. Nooj, well… because he's Nooj, and Cid because he never listens period. The last thing I expected them to do was listen…

And that's exactly what they did.

They stood up, and left through the door she pointed to without saying a word. I watched the door shut in stunned silence. My head whipped around to see a very satisfied Rikku. "How did you do that?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm actually very surprised they listened." She said honestly. "And to fill you in, Baralai is currently talking to Paine about a matter that had to be discussed immediately. When Baralai comes back in, he's not going to be able to focus on the meeting all, so I told Pops and Nooj to leave. I kept you here because I figure that he'll want someone to talk to after Paine's done with him."

I just starred at her for a few seconds. "And do I get to know what they're talking about?"

"No, but I bet Baralai'll tell ya'. Now, since I have you all to myself…" she said, coming over and plopping herself into my lap.

I really wanted to know what was going on, but I decided not to push it. Hey, she had willing put herself in my reach. I'm not complaining right now. I'm SO going to enjoy this. I grinned and leaned her slightly back, and she giggled when the door opened slowly.

I looked up to see a somewhat ruffled Baralai. He caught us and smirked. "Did I come in at a bad time? Because I can gladly step out and talk to Paine for a few minutes."

"Yeah, you do that. And don't talk to her 'Lai, it just gets boring after a while."

"I'll take your advice into consideration." He said with a smirk and closed the door.

"Now! Where were we before we were interrupted?"

"Gippal! You can't be serious!" Rikku giggled, pushing me back.

"Actually, you will find that I'm dead serious." I told her, moving in quickly for a kiss. She leaned forward, sitting up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled; I **finally** got to kiss her! I wrapped one arm around her while one went to rest on the back of her head. When she pulled away, I kissed her again quickly while she was still breathless.

I pulled away this time and I smiled up at her. "Shiva this hurts."

She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"Cid's been watching me like a hawk. It's almost downright impossible to have some time alone with you."

"Well… there's always the option of sneaking out…" she said playfully.

I couldn't help it, my eyes went wide and my mouth opened slightly in surprise. Did she just suggest what I've been thinking about doing for the past month?

"We don't have to, just a thought-"

"When's a good night? I'm gonna take you out for a night on the town…"

"Oh! That sounds great! Do you think we can drag Baralai and Paine along? They seriously need to get out."

"What about Yuna and Tidus?"

"As much as I love my cousin and her husband… no. Yunie would probably blow it and Tidus would act all hyped up so everyone would _know_ we were planning something."

I chuckled at the thought of Tidus, and I could actually see him blowing it for us. "Fair enough. But now it's just a matter of dragging Baralai and Paine out. The last thing they would call fun is sneaking out."

"You might be surprised." Rikku told me, kissing me gently. "Now, I think Baralai's been waiting long enough for us, don't cha think?"

I looked at her pleadingly. "Oh, just another minute?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You are helpless."

"And that's why you love me. Please, just another minute?"

* * *

Once Rikku had coaxed me to let her go, she let Baralai in. It turns out he had been waiting out there the entire time, seeing as Paine had left after he had come back in the first time.

"Sorry about that 'Lai. It's just-"

"I know. It's hard to get time alone with her with everyone swarming around the place."

"Yeah, one of those people being her father."

Baralai winced. "Ooo, yeah, I forgot about that. Well, that makes it interesting." He said with an idiotic grin on his face.

I leaned back in my chair and gave him a stern glare. "Okay, what did you and Paine do?"

"We talked."

"Is that code for-"

"NO!" Baralai cried, blushing slightly, "It means what it means. We talked… well, rather she told me something."

"If it's got you grinning like an idiot then I have to know what she told you."

"Have you ever thought about having a family?" he asked suddenly, sitting down next to me.

I blinked, not exactly following the subject change. "Not really, but now that I'm engaged to Rikku… the idea doesn't seem so daunting anymore. Why?"

"But do you think you're ready?" Baralai asked me, looking at the wooden tabletop.

"You know Baralai, you're my best friend, but I fail to see where this is going."

"I thought I wasn't ready, but I think I am…" he said aloud, but more to himself than me.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Baralai, what in Spira are you talking about?"

He looked up at me and said it bluntly. "Paine's pregnant."

I starred at him for a few seconds. "Shut up."

"No, I won't." he replied, that idiotic grin returning. "I'm going to be a father… and that doesn't scare me… is that wrong?"

I laughed, "No offense 'Lai, but I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that she's pregnant! Wait a minute…" I said, an evil smirk spreading across my lips. "That means you two… ahahahaha! I can't believe it!"

Baralai blushed and rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Gippal. This isn't necessary…"

"It may not be, but it's a miracle! Baralai, the praetor of New Yevon, has sex with his fiancé before his best friend!" I cried, slapping him on the back. "You beat me!"

He looked at me in surprise. "Are you serious? You and Rikku have never…?"

I laughed. "No! Ahaha!"

Baralai smiled, and tried not to laugh, "Oh man… that actually is kind of funny… well, that acutally must be a embarresing for you..."

When he said that, I stopped laughing. "Oh shut up 'Lai."

That made him bust out laughing, and making me feel like an idiot. I'm so not going to live this down.

* * *

A/N: ((lol)) Oh I loved writing this chapter. SO FUNNY! It was a little hard for me to do the blunt statement of the obvious with Paine dropping the biggest bombshell that a woman can drop on a guy. Well, I hope it was somewhat in character. And I cracked up while writing the little guy talk at the end.

And the idea of the four of them sneaking out was complete spur of the moment. If you want an example of when I don't follow the plan...

That was it. ((lol))

Well... NO ONE REVIEWED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ((Hmph.)) Well, I hope that some of you review for THIS one at least.

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	16. Come Rain Or Come Shine

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 16**

_Come Rain Or Come Shine

* * *

_

**((Gippal's POV))**

Well, we finally figured it out. We were going to dress Paine and Baralai up and feed them a story how it was just a "guy's" or "girl's" night. We're "accidentally" going to meet up at the same club and we'll have a blast together. Paine and Baralai might figure out that it was planned, but I really could care less. If I told Baralai Paine was going right off the bat he would probably be hesitant about going. Shiva, the man tries to live by the rules, but he gets his fiancé pregnant.

Honestly.

Rikku was currently getting Paine into something that resembled something that you would wear clubbing. I was more focused on getting Baralai into ANYTHING that wasn't his coat.

"Gippal, I'm not going to go completely change how I look for just one night."

I shook my head, "Baralai, everyone will recognize you. You have to at least ditch the coat."

"You know, why are we even going anyway?" he said, crossing his arms.

I knew that I was going to by lying to him, and I hated that. But, if tonight was going to work, something needed to be done. "Is it illegal to just have a guy's night? 'Lai, I haven't hung out with you since the Crimson Squad."

He looked at me for a few seconds and nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Now, what exactly do I have to do?"

I smiled in triumph and handed him some clothes. "Put these on."

"Please say that you're kidding."

"Nope! You know my stuff fits you!"

"And that's what I hate." He muttered, snatching the clothes from me and going into the bathroom to change. He came out wearing dark jeans, white muscle shirt and a sleeveless, long, dark blue coat without a collar.

"See? It's not so bad!" I said with a smirk.

Baralai inclined his head, "I'll give it to you, this isn't bad."

"Now for the hair!"

He gave me a chocobo in the hover floodlights look. "What?"

"Baralai, you're hair sticks out… really bad. Gotta dye it."

"What?" he asked again, a little more feebly this time.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not permanent Baralai, get a grip."

"But you actually want to dye my hair?"

"Yup." I said, pulling a bottle of brown hair dye out of my pocket. "Sit down buddy."

"Gippal, you can't be serious-"

"Mhm, you'll find I'm _very_ serious…"

* * *

A few minutes later, I had Baralai wash out any extra gunk that I may have left. Hey, I've never done this kind of thing before. I didn't let him in on that little detail though. He wouldn't have let me anywhere near him if I said anything.

"Come on Baralai, it can't be that bad!" I called, banging on the bathroom door.

"You're right… it's not." He replied, opening the door. My jaw dropped. This was SO not what I was expecting. I thought that the dye would make him less noticeable.

Wrong.

The new Baralai was seriously going to turn some heads… and I mean a lot. He's pretty well toned for a guy who's got an office job, and his tan skin's a plus. His chocolate brown eyes with hair to match will just push the ladies over the edge.

"Cred." I whispered.

Baralai's eyes widened. "Something wrong? Does it look that bad?"

"It looks that _good_… damn it Baralai, I'm going to be keeping the women **off** of you the entire night."

To my surprise, he grinned. "Then perhaps we should bring along the girls for protection!"

"Uh…"

"You and Rikku were planning something, I overheard at the door."

"You-"

"I did. And honestly, I would feel much better if I didn't 'accidentally' run into my fiancé. Let her freak out at the temple and not at the club… assuming she'll freak out."

"Baralai…" I said with a chuckled, "she's gonna flip."

* * *

**((Rikku's POV))**

This was going wonderfully! Paine lapped it all up and bought it! Ahaha! Gippal's gonna be proud of my lying skills! I had gussied Paine up to make her unrecognizable even Baralai would have a hard time telling it was her… which was the point really.

I had managed to dye her hair a light platinum blonde, seeing as her hair was silver the dye wouldn't make the blonde any darker than it all ready was. Besides, having the blonde to dark it would have clashed with her pale skin. It was down, what a shocker, and hung in her eyes beautifully. I was **so** getting her to wear it down on her wedding day.

She was dressed in black capris that flared out at the bottom with a silver spaghetti strap top. I managed to get some earrings on her, and I must say that they look really good on her. They were completely silver, and could be easily seen against her light hair. They were chandelier earrings that had two circles hanging down from the stud, the circles intertwined together. Her necklace was extremely simple, just a silver chain with a medium-sized pearl pendant. She wore a few bangles on her right wrist… and I knew exactly then that Paine had good fashion taste, she just didn't use it all of the time.

When she was double-checking herself in the mirror, I heard a knock at the door. Thinking that someone had figured out our plans, I hurriedly went to the door. I hoped it wasn't Yunie… and it wasn't.

"Gippal, what are you doing here!" I hissed. Gippal didn't respond, but looked me up and down, taking in my high heels, dark and slim jeans with my black tube top. "Gippal!" I snapped, hiding my body behind the door.

"Heh, sorry. The plan's gonna have to be altered a bit." He said.

"Why?"

"I made Baralai look too good."

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

He nodded, and stepped to the side. I knew that I was starring, but I don't think I could have said anything without it coming out wrong or saying something stupid. He was hot. That's all that was running through my mind, and that was wrong. I knew that I just couldn't stand there, so I racked my brain trying to find something to say.

"You so have to dye your hair more."

He smiled and nodded his head, "That's what I've been thinking. If it makes you all speechless I'm all for it."

Gippal chuckled, "Yeah, now you know why we need to go with you two. Baralai's gonna get attacked before he even gets both feet in the club."

"I'm with you on that one," I nodded, looking at Baralai. He rolled his eyes. I smiled, "I know that you think that we're overstating things, but we really aren't."

"If you didn't know me at all, would you think I was attractive?" Baralai asked, clearly not believing me.

I starred at him like he was crazy. "Attractive? Baralai, I would honestly think you were drop dead sexy. Are those Gippal's clothes?"

He blushed at my statement and nodded in answer to my question. "Oh, good. That's what I thought, but it doesn't hurt to ask. I just can't imagine you owning jeans… but you never know."

Baralai rolled his eyes, "Why thank you Rikku."

"No problem!" I said happily.

"Rikku, who's at the door?" Paine asked, coming to stand next to me. What she saw made her jaw drop, and Baralai looked like he was going to pass out on the spot. I chuckled as Paine looked stunned and slightly confused, and while Baralai looked like he would much rather die than be right where he was.

"Well, are either of you going to say anything?" Gippal asked, trying not to laugh too hard.

"What's going on?" Paine said, still starring at her fiancé.

"Going out?" Baralai tried, trying not to stare at her anymore, but he was failing miserably.

"Rikku, you told me this was a girl's night out!" she accused me, turning to glare at me.

I giggled nervously and dashed out the door. "Gippal run!" I cried, grabbing his arm.

"Hey!" Paine cried, following me down the hall. Baralai laughed and caught up with her and joined our mad dash out of the temple.

* * *

The club was amazing. I know that Bevelle was a place of worship, so I was surprised that there were actually clubs here. But what surprised me more was that this place was a lot better than the one we went to in Luca. The music was never slow, even if you requested it. It was new and old songs, songs that you could easily get addicted to. I guess why that this place was so popular.

Baralai and Paine looked like the perfect couple. Well, they were really, but they still looked like it even when you trigged with how they looked. I guess that's how it's supposed to be, huh? We ordered a few drinks, snagged a table, and enjoyed our night of relaxation. Well, as relaxed as you can get when you're afraid someone's gonna recognize you and blow your cover. After a beer or two, we stopped caring really. _((A/N: I don't wanna figure out if they can all legally drink, but let's just pretend that they can, okay? Say the drinking age is 18 or something.))_

Baralai of course was to call it quits after his third beer. "I personally want to think straight." He told us. Paine and I followed after our third too, and I stopped Gippal after his fourth.

He looked down at me like I was crazy. "Rikku, I'm not even drunk."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I'll walk in a straight line for you." He said.

I waved my hand, "Nah, I believe you. Just no more all right?"

He was about to protest, but gave in. "I promise… but only if you dance with me."

I glared up at him. "You are so mean."

"I'm not mean! I'm just good at getting what I want!"

"Oh, so was getting me easy?" I shot back, waiting for his answer.

He laughed! I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he pulled me closer and kissed me gently. "Nah, you were so hard to get. But that's what I like."

"You like hard to get?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Exactly. The harder you work, the bigger the reward." He told me, taking his left and in mine, squeezing it. I felt the pressure of his squeeze dig the ring into the flesh of my finger, but it didn't hurt. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"One dance." I said, and he smiled and dragged me to the dance floor. Paine and Baralai were still at the table, and Baralai managed to coax her out of her seat to come dance with us. The song started up, and I was instantly in love with it. Darn that DJ…

_Visit you at Baskin Robins all the time  
__To let you know that I am yours and you are mine_  
_So we can take long walks through Central Park  
__And hold each other's hands to fight the dark_

_So you know that you're never on your own  
__So you know that you're never on your own_

The beat was addictive. I found myself swinging my hips to it, and Gippal seriously wasn't minding. Heck, I think he was just happy that I agreed to dance. Paine was getting into it, and Baralai was kind of confused on what to do. I almost laughed. Poor guy…

Gippal leaned down and whispered, "He'll get it soon enough," in my ear.

I smiled and nodded, getting back into the beat.

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean  
__My Bonnie lies over sea  
__And every night at 2 A.M.  
__I wonder why can't she lie close to me_

_Remember all the times you let me walk you to class_  
_And you would kiss my cheek  
__I'd never have to ask  
__You're going away in late September  
__But here's a thanks for a summer I'll always remember_

Baralai was finally getting the hang of it. What was really special was that Paine was patient with him, knowing that this wasn't exactly what he did during his free time. Frankly, he hadn't had a lot of free time lately. No doubt he needed this. Heck… I think we all really did.

_So you know that you're never on your own  
__So you know that you're never on your own_

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean  
__My Bonnie lies over sea  
__And every night at 2 A.M.  
__I wonder why can't she lie close to me_

"Do we have to be back at a certain time?" I asked Gippal over the music.

He shrugged, "I dunno when they close the gates to the temple, but I think that we should head back soon."

"After this dance?"

He frowned, obviously not liking that, but he saw reason. "That might be a good idea."

"Then have fun with this one!" I called, and he grinned.

_Baby girl, I hope you've been thinking about me  
__Cause I've been thinking about you_  
_Ain't nothing gonna keep us apart girl  
__Just let the music guide you  
__Let the music bring you back to me  
__Here it goes girl  
__Bring it back home_

I smiled when Gippal leaned down and whispered that part in my ear. "You know this song!" I accused him.

He winked, "Well yeah. I requested it."

"You suck." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me, "You know you love me."

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean  
__My Bonnie lies over the sea  
__And every night at 2 A.M.  
__I wonder why can't she lie close to me_

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean  
__My Bonnie lies over the sea  
__Every night at 2 A.M.  
__I wonder why can't she lie close to me_

After the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered for more. Gippal and I walked over to Baralai and Paine, and they quickly agreed that we should head back.

* * *

We left the club and walked along the wet sidewalk. Baralai looked up at the sky, which smelled like rain. "Well, it must have rained while we were in the club."

"Let's hope is stays that way." Paine said.

I nodded in agreement. "Come on, I don't want to get caught in this."

"Aw, you girls don't like rain?" Gippal teased, still keeping his slow and steady pace.

"I like it, I just don't like to get caught in it." I said, shivering. It was right about then that I wished I brought a coat. Gippals saw me shivering and wrapped an arm around my waist, hugging me close. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, wrapping my own arm around his waist.

Then, we passed by an old restaurant that was made to look like it was there before the Eternal Calm.

"Ah, that's one of the few restaurants from the time of Sin that are actually still open." Baralai explained.

I frowned sadly, "Shame… it looks like it's going out of business."

"Nah, they just close at ten." Gippal said, pointing to the hours posted on the door. I felt pretty stupid right about then. It turns out that even though the restaurant closed then, it didn't mean the music did.

It was an oldie obviously, but Baralai seemed to know it. "I love this song…" he whispered as the deep voice of a man rang out through the street. The music was like the old dances that you saw in the black and white movies, and I think I actually recognized it too, which was scary.

_I'm gonna love you, like nobody's loved you  
__Come rain or come shine  
__High as a mountain, deep as a river  
__Come rain or come shine_

Baralai grabbed Paine's hand and dragged her out into the empty street. He held her hand tightly and put a hand on the small of her back and started to slow dance. She laughed and went along with it. Gippal and I smiled as we watched them.

"Did you ever see them getting together?" I asked Gippal softly.

He smiled, "No, I didn't. But now that I see it, I can't imagine them alone or with anyone else."

_I guess when you met me  
__It was just one of those things  
__But don't you ever bet me  
_'_Cause I'm gonna be true if you let me_

Gippal smiled at something, and I looked up at him and was about to ask him what it was when he took my hand. He pulled me out onto the street a few feet from Paine and Baralai. When we started to dance, I was about to laugh, just like she did.

But I have to admit it really was romantic. Dancing in an empty, wet street in Bevelle with the stars shinning down. Slow music with a deep male voice singing in the background just finished painting the perfect picture.

_You're gonna love me, like nobody's loved me  
__Come rain or come shine  
__Well be happy together, unhappy together  
__Now wont that be just fine  
_

_The days may be cloudy or sunny  
__We're in or we're out of the money  
__But I'm with you always  
__I'm with you rain or shine_

The music played for a little while after, then it began to pour. All of us laughed, and Paine and Baralai took off running up the street towards the temple gates. I was going to follow them, but Gippal stopped me.

"Gippal, come-" I began to cry, but he cut me off.

He wrapped his muscled arms around me, pulling me close. He leaned down just as I stood up on my tip toes. Our lips met in a kiss that reminded me just how much I loved him. The thunder that I always felt was beating inside me, and I completely relished it. Gippal broke our kiss and spun me around in the air. I laughed, and set me back down on the wet cobblestones, compeletley breathless. He kissed me again, and I held on as long as I could before I passed out from the lack of air.

I always heard that kissing in the rain was romantic, but I never really believed it until now.

The song began to play again like it was on a loop, and Gippal smiled. We danced one more time in the pouring rain, not caring that we would totally be sick after this. The last part of the song played, and Gippal kissed me again before we followed the way Paine and Baralai had gone.

_The days may be cloudy or sunny  
We're in or we're out of the money  
But I'm with you always  
I'm with you rain or shine_

_

* * *

_A/M: You know, I'm curious to know if anyone knows who sings the last song. I'm not going to give you any hints, and don't look it up, that's cheating. The first person to tell me who it is gets a surprise! If you give me what the song is called too, you get a double surprise! Yay! GippalxRikku fluff with some PainexBaralai sprinkled in. _((And as I type this Author's Note... the last song is playing - lol))_

Disclaimer: I own nothing... especially the two songs. The first song is Bonnie **Taylor Shakedown 2K4** by **Hellogoodbye** and you have toguess the second one!

**Angel-Light-Girl**: Well, planning the praetor's wedding is going to have to happen in a month or Baralai's kicked out of office. Now, if it's really possible, I don't know. But here... it is. ((lol)) And yes, Paine's gonna be a mommy:) Sorry, I couldn't help it.

**VampyreQueen24**: Glad you liked the guy talk. I have absolutely no idea what they talk about, but I assume it would be something like that. ((lol)) Well, glad it was funny for you cause I sure had a fun time typing it out. :) And the dresspheres melding together was spur of the moment, believe it or not. I was debating if I should do it for Yuna and Tidus, but I didn't want the idea to get to repetitive. Besides, I don't think Tidus would appreciate being in a flower. ((lol))

**Paine jnr:** Hey, a late review is better than no review... but don't review late. ((lol)) It's all right, at least I know you're still reading, which is good. I'm gonna get serious about writing that story with you one of these days. I accidentaly got sucked into being a beta for one of my friends on the site, and we ended up co-writing it together. Well, it's more like she writes it, I edit it and give her ideas when she's stuck. Although she knows what she's doing, so I'm actually not doing a lot right now. Though I do get to write the chapter where my character comes in. :) And good lord that was a long responce. ((lol)) And there's going to be a few more chappies, so hang in there!

Thank you all for reviewing so much!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	17. Wedding Plans

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 17**

_Wedding Details

* * *

_

A Week Later – Two Weeks Left Until The Wedding

**((Paine's POV))**

I knew that I would be nervous. But this just wasn't funny. Yuna didn't learn about us sneaking out thank Yevon. Great, I'm thanking Yevon. Well… I blame the fact that I'm marrying the praetor. Well, I don't blame that, but thanking Yevon is just so weird…

Ack, I'm becoming paranoid with every single little thing. Baralai reserved the temple and helped me come up with the guest list considering he knows everyone and I don't. Well, at least not yet. I have most of the plans done. We just need to go find the dresses and hire some musicians. Hey, I did pretty well. Well, Yuna did really. That woman can work **fast**. Anyway… today was dress shopping, and I knew that was going to be fun… yeah right.

We were having a small wedding with the biggest reception imaginable. It was just going to be close friends and family with a few Yevon officials sprinkled in. They had to come to the ceremony because they refused to go to the wild reception. I can't say that I really blame them.

My bridesmaids are Yuna and Leblanc. Yes, I know, Leblanc. She actually isn't that bad anymore. Well, once Nooj agreed to marry her she toned down.

And Rikku is my maid of honor. I know that it's traditional for the maid of honor to be married, but I threw tradition out the window a _long_ time ago. I loved Yuna, I really did, but I feel like I could relate to Rikku more. Besides, Gippal is Baralai's best man, so it was kind of cool to have the maid of honor engaged to the best man. Ah, I love planning things.

"What about this one Paine?" Yuna asked, pointing to a very elaborate dress on display.

I wrinkled my nose. "Oh please don't even make me look at it anymore. Yuna, it's a miracle that I'm even wearing a dress. Don't over do it."

She nodded and pointed to another one that was less elaborate, but had some serious embroidery going on. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Yuna… it has LACE."

"What's wrong with lace?" she asked innocently.

I refrained from rolling my eyes, "Everything." I muttered, going to explore. I noticed Rikku had slipped off sometime during me avoiding Yuna's selections of hideous dresses. They weren't really ugly because I could see people buying them, but I just couldn't see myself in them. That was the whole purpose of finding me a dress wasn't?

"Excuse me, Lady Paine?" the sales clerk asked.

I turned to her hoping that she had found some kind of dress for me. "Yes?"

"Um… one of your ladies is requesting you." My face paled. I could just imagine Yuna holding a frilly dress out for me to try on…

The sales clerk must have understood the look on my face. "It is the Al Bhed… Miss Rikku I believe."

I let out a sigh of relief and nodded, following the woman to the… dressing rooms? I looked around in confusion when I heard Rikku's voice.

"Promise you'll listen to me before you get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well… we're looking for your dress but I just couldn't help it-"

I smiled, "You found a dress."

"Oh Paine, please don't be mad at me for running off!" she said. I pinpointed her voice and discovered she was on the other side of a curtain. I snuck up quietly and answered her.

"I'm not mad Rikku… I just want to see it!" and with that, I tore the curtain aside. She looked at me, completely startled through the mirror. But my face wasn't looking at hers…

It was on her dress.

This dress really was made for her, and it was easy to see. It was extremely simple, but she made it look like the most expensive dress in the store. It was a vibrant white just like every other dress, but the white was a gentle contrast against her tan skin. It was strapless with gorgeous crystal beading on the bodice. The train wasn't long, but it was definitely beautiful. It was simple just like the rest of the dress, and fanned out behind her and on both sides.

"Do you like it?" she asked me softly.

I came up to stand beside her and looked at her face in the mirror. "If you do not buy this dress, I will buy it and FORCE you to wear it for your wedding."

Rikku giggled and looked at the floor. "They told me this is a dress for a beach wedding, and I haven't even talked to Gippal about a date even. And here I am trying on a wedding dress…"

I put an arm around her shoulders. "Rikku… look at me. Buy it. Tell Gippal that you two are having a beach wedding. If he protests, tell him you all ready bought a dress. If he still demands a temple service, send him to me. I'll _quickly_ change his mind."

Rikku laughed, "Thank you Paine."

I smiled down at her, squeezing her shoulder. "Now! Get out of this, put it on my tab, and help me find a dress!"

"Oh no Paine, you can't pay for this!"

"Too bad, I am. Now, help me!"

* * *

"Oh Paine… you look beautiful…" Rikku breathed. 

I smiled at my reflection and starred down at the dress. It was a strapless A-line gown just like Rikku's, but it was much more fit for a temple service. It was white but not a brilliant one thank Yevon (there I go again…). It had an open carriage front with elegant embroidery on the bodice and the lower gown. I looked up at Rikku and nodded my gratitude. It had only taken us three dresses, and she had a fun time getting me into the second one. That's when she demanded we don't try on anything with a button up back. I was all for that; I could barely breathe.

"Okay Paine, I have a dress- whoa."

I turned to see Yuna holding a dress that didn't have any frills and some embroidery.

"Oh, I all ready tried that one Yuna. Rikku and I didn't like the button up back. Too hard to put on." She handed the rejected dress to the sales clerk to put back on the rack while she just continued to stare at me. "What?" I asked, becoming uncomfortable.

"Paine…" she breathed, "You look stunning…" suddenly she smiled. "Baralai is going to be wishing that he was dead when he sees you." She said, letting out a small giggle.

I smiled and looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. Mhmm… the praetor was going to be speechless in front of a temple full of people. And all because of me…

Today was a good day.

* * *

**((Rikku's POV))**

I had hidden my dress from Gippal and was smiling for the rest of the day. Paine and I were visions in white. She was beginning to get pre-marriage jitters, worrying if everything was correct and if she recently talked to the florist. I was calm knowing that I would have Yuna and Paine help me with my wedding. I never saw Paine fretting over little details like flowers, and to be honest it was really scary. I hoped that I didn't do this before my wedding, but I knew I would. It was just a matter of time.

I was standing outside on the Highbridge around noon when Gippal wrapped his arms around me. I laughed, "Well, what brings you out here?"

"Is because you're out here a good reason?"

"I know you have a real one Gippal."

He sighed, "All right, I do. I want to take you shopping."

My straightened up, "Shopping?"

He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Yeah, I knew you would be all for it. Come on, let's go!"

"But Gippal, where are we going shopping?"

"My little secret!"

When we reached the shops, Gippal blindfolded me. He led me down the street and into a shop that seemed rather small, but I couldn't tell. An old man addressed Gippal.

"Ah, good day to you sir! Are you here to pick it up?"

"I am."

The man went back to the back room and gave something to Gippal, "Is this the lady?"

"This is. Rengo, meet my fiancé Rikku."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you Miss Rikku. You're fiancé has a _very_ odd taste in jewelry."

"Jewelry?" I asked, becoming excited.

Gippal chuckled, "Ah, now she knows we're in a jewelry store."

"Oh… was it supposed to be a surprise?" Rengo asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Gippal reassured him, walking behind me and opening a box. He took something out and put his arms around me, "Move your hair." He told me, and I did as I was asked. He put a necklace on me and guided me to another part of the store.

"All right, look." He said, his voice anxious. He undid the blindfold, and I looked at the necklace in the mirror, and gasped.

It was pure silver with a crescent moon pendant. There were no jewels, but there wasn't a need for them. It was beautiful in all of its simplicity.

"You like it?" He asked, coming up behind me. I turned around and flung myself at him, thanking him over and over. He laughed, "Hey, I promised myself I would get you something."

"Gippal, thank you, really."

"Not a problem. Hey, you could wear it for Paine's wedding if she'll let you."

"Nah, I'll wear it for ours."

Gippal blinked a few times before he blushed a little bit. "Right… ours. Where exactly did you want to get married?"

"Not in a temple."

He sighed in relief, "Oh thank Shiva. How about Bikanel?"

"Gippal, do you want me to fry to a crisp?" I laughed. "How about an outside wedding… like at the beach?"

"The only beaches I can think of that are attractive are Besaid and Bikanel. You shot down Bikanel, and I really don't know Besaid all that well." He said, paying for my necklace. We walked out of the store and back towards the temple, continuing to talk about wedding plans.

"Well… I'm pushing for an outdoors wedding because I found a dress."

"Really?" Gippal asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I found it while we were looking for Paine's. She said if I didn't buy it, she was going to buy it and make me wear it."

Gippal laughed, "It looks that good? Man… I can't wait to see it now. So… it's made for an outdoor wedding?"

"It's made for a beach wedding, but I don't think you'll really be able to tell the difference."

"Nope, I'm a guy." Gippal said, which made me laugh. "Hmm… so outside? How about the Moonflow?"

I looked up at him, startled, "I was thinking the exact same thing!"

He laughed and stopped walking. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "The Moonflow it is."

"With the reception at Djose?"

"Huh… I didn't think about that. Yeah, we could do that. We'd have to pick the place up, but it needs to be done regardless if we're having a reception there."

I smiled up at him, "So it's settled? The Moonflow and Djose?"

"The Moonflow and Djose." He said with a firm nod, taking me by the hand. "Think about it this way, at least you have the dress out of the way! That's some progress!"

"I know… and since we're getting married outside I don't have to worry about decorating a temple…"

* * *

A/N: It's so short... icky. Well, I think that there is going to be two or three chapters maximum after this. Sadly, this is coming to an end! But don't worry, the sequel to You Don't Know The Real Me is Life As A Lady, and it's going to be posted when this fic is done. So, keep your eyes open for it! 

**Kitsu Kurasei  
for always x**

It makes me sad that only two people reviewed in five days... well, here's the next chapter for you two I guess.

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

P.S. If you want to see what the dresses really look like, here ya go! Paine's had a weird URL so I didn't even bother.

Rikku: www . weddingdressdiscount . com / strapless-dresses / 7621167 . htm


	18. Wedding Of Peace

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 18**

_Wedding Of Peace

* * *

_

Paine was freaking out… literally. She was doing her best not to become a nervous wreck, but she was slowly failing. Yuna put a hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to relax, but it wasn't working. Rikku came out of the dressing room in her rose pink gown and saw Paine looking at her fearfully. She rushed over and guided the flustered warrior to a bench so she could sit down without ruining her dress.

"Paine… I need to you breathe for me." Rikku said seriously, holding her hands and looking into her ruby eyes. She nodded and took a deep breath, and let it out shakily. "Again." Rikku ordered, and Paine did as she was told.

There was a knock at the door, and Yuna opened it. Nooj stood there; ready to walk Paine down the aisle. He offered her a rare smile and held out a hand. "Now or never Paine. Let's go."

"Oh Bahumat." She breathed, standing up.

Nooj smirked, "You're going to be fine. The Paine I know is never scared of anything."

"Nooj…"

"You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine." He said clearly and firmly, adopting Gippal's form of speech. "We're walking slowly because I can't go that fast without my cane."

Paine's eyes widened. "Nooj! I said you could walk with it!"

"Oh no, let me have pride. I'm not walking one of my friends down the aisle with a cane. Let's go, you've got Baralai a nervous wreck."

A young acolyte went down the aisle first, spreading light pink flower petals on the white carpeting. Yuna went next as a bridesmaid, followed by Leblanc. Then Rikku came down as the maid of honor. They stood off to the left side, waiting for Nooj to come in with Paine. Tidus was a groomsman, with Gippal as best man. Nooj would join them once he handed Paine off to Baralai.

It was evident to tell that the young praetor was jumpy. He was ready to see his bride in all of her glorious white. He was actually debating if she had gotten a light gray or silver like she told him she got, but he quickly determined that she was messing with him. Still, it was a possibility.

He was soon proved wrong when the doors opened to reveal Paine on Nooj's arm. White all the way. He was momentarily stunned at her dress, but soon broke out in an idiotic smile to rival Tidus'. They walked slowly down the aisle to the wedding march, and when they reached the alter they stopped. Nooj lifted Paine's veil from her face and kissed her forehead. He wasn't her father considering he was only about three years older than her, but she considered him to be. He didn't object, seeing as he saw Paine as an older daughter. He placed her hand in Baralai's and went to stand next to Tidus as a groomsman.

Gippal tried to pay attention during the ceremony, he really did. But he just couldn't help but have his vision stray slightly to see Rikku in her light pink dress. He could imagine her in a wedding dress, him in a tux next to her. It surprised him how ready he was for this, but he didn't dwell on it long. The future saw that they would be doing this at some point, and hopefully soon. The thought got him through the ceremony.

When the priest told Baralai to kiss his bride, he gave her a gentle and chaste kiss that was appropriate for his status, but the entire temple cheered. They were excited. The couple said that they would wed once the war was over, and it was here. The praetor was wed to a young and vibrant woman, which made them happy, even if she was a little blunt and cold. They knew she really wasn't, because she had the most brilliant smile on her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

Gippal was determined to make sure his best friend's reception was one to be talked about for weeks to come. And it was easily going to be talked about for _months_ afterwards. The real party didn't kick in until about nine that night after all of the older couples and city officials left. When they did, Gippal brought out the band. And not just any band…

He brought out the most popular band in Spira.

Everyone cheered when they saw them start to set up and Baralai motioned his Al Bhed friend over. "How did you do this?" he asked with a grin.

Gippal winked, "I pulled a few strings. You know them?"

"Of course I know them!" Baralai said in mock hurt, "Why, did you think I was musically deprived?"

"Yup." Gippal said with a smirk, going to join Rikku at the buffet table. "Whatcha getting'?" he asked.

"I have no idea." She said honestly, eyeing the food on the table. "You know… I don't even know what half of this stuff IS."

Gippal laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So since you were starring at the food, you didn't notice who's providing the music tonight, did you?"

Rikku shook her head and looked to the stage where the band was setting up. Her face brightened and she squealed. "I love them!"

"I thought you would."

"You do realize that this Paine and Baralai's wedding, not a time to please me?" she asked, turning to look at her fiancé.

"I asked Paine and she said she liked them well enough. She knows Baralai loves them, but he won't admit it. She's the one that suggested it actually."

Rikku raised an eyebrow at his statement, "You better not be fibbing."

"I'm not fibbing! I'm being serious right now!" Gippal said firmly, somewhat shocked that she didn't believe him.

She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "So, are they going to dance anytime soon? They wouldn't dance to the orchestra the priests ordered."

"They said they wanted to dance to a SONG, not a classical piece. Well, Paine said that and Baralai went along with it." Gippal said, dragging her to the dance floor.

"Gippal, THEY dance first, not us!"

He rolled his eyes, "They're going to announce when they're dancing. Until then, the floor is open!"

Rikku laughed, shaking her head. "You're obsessed about getting me to dance aren't you?"

"You know it!" he said happily, taking her back to the wedding party's table, waiting for the band to finish setting up. When they did, they said thanks for inviting them and stuff, and began to play. Couples flooded the floor and began dancing, and once the song was over, Gippal went up to the lead singer and asked him to lean down.

"Do you guys know the song You're The Inspiration?" Gippal asked.

The lead singer grinned, "We do actually. Is that a request from the bride and groom?"

"Well, it's a request from the best man for them to dance to. But the groom hinted at it."

"We'll play it next." The man said, and Gippal thanked him and jogged back to his seat next to Rikku. "Attention everyone!" the lead singer said, and everyone quieted down. "We have a request for the bride and groom for their first dance. We're honored that you waited for us to come, and we'll play the song to the best of our ability. So please, applause for the new couple."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple made their way to the dance floor. When they reached the center, the band started to play.

_You know our love was meant to be_  
_The kind of love that lasts forever  
__And I need you here with me  
__From tonight until the end of time  
__  
You should know, everywhere I go  
__You're always on my mind,  
__In my heart,  
__In my soul_

The dress Paine wore had a detachable train, so Yuna and Rikku rushed back to the dressing room to take it off for the reception. Baralai waited outside, positively dancing with impatience. Neither of the women could blame the praetor. He had just gotten married a few seconds before and his new wife was in a room and he couldn't come in. Who wouldn't be tapping their foot?

_You're the meaning in my life  
__You're the inspiration  
__You bring feeling to my life  
__You're the inspiration  
__Wanna have you near me  
__I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
__No one needs you more than I need you_

Rikku smiled up at her fiancé. "Who picked this song?" she asked.

"Baralai. He told me before we got to the temple. He was actually pretty calm for the entire episode beforehand. It was after he got his robes on that he started to get anxious. It was actually kind of funny to watch. I've never seen him like that."

"Just imagine when the baby's born." Rikku snickered.

Gippal grinned, "Oh that'll be fun to watch too."

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
__We're so in love when we're together  
__And I know that I need you here with me  
__From tonight until the end of time _

_You should know, everywhere I go  
__You're always on my mind,  
__In my heart,  
__In my soul_

Nooj smiled as he watched two of his best friends happy in each other's arms. Leblanc put her arm through his and smiled. He smiled down back at her and was surprised that Paine asked her to be a bridesmaid. He knew that Paine didn't really like his wife, but even Paine changes. Well… she evidently did if she married Baralai of all people. Nooj looked back at the couple and smiled. He would take good care of her, he was sure of that.

_You're the meaning in my life  
__You're the inspiration  
__You bring feeling to my life  
__You're the inspiration  
__Wanna have you near me  
__I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
__No one needs you more than I need you_

Paine smiled as she leaned her head on Baralai's shoulder… her husband's shoulder. She loved the way that sounded, and Baralai was just happy that he didn't do anything wrong during the ceremony.

"Baralai?" she asked softly.

"Yes love?"

"Who picked this song?"

Baralai smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I did." He whispered.

_Wanna have you near me  
__I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
__No one needs you more than I need you_

Rikku smiled at the dancing couple. "Well they seem happy."

Gippal nodded, "And to think that we'll be dancing to some slow song in a couple of months."

She giggled and leaned her head on her fiancé's shoulder as she listened to the last chorus of the song.

_You're the meaning in my life  
__You're the inspiration  
__You bring feeling to my life  
__You're the inspiration  
__Wanna have you near me  
__I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
__No one needs you more than I need you_

When the band stopped playing, no one clapped like they thought they would. They looked at the couple, and they had stopped dancing when the music died. He smiled at her a brushed a curl out of her face. He leaned down slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. The crowd clapped, and the lead singer smiled. He had sung at a few weddings, but none of them were as near as wonderful as this one. He'd been to weddings that were arranged where the groom and bride hated each other. He'd been to a wedding where the couple was deeply in love, but singing at the praetor's wedding would be the best experience ever. It was hardly ever that the praetor showed any emotion besides utter calm, and the singer knew he was blessed to see this young couple. Baralai turned to him and thanked him with a nod. The singer bowed, holding his guitar. "Do you have any requests my lord?" he asked.

The praetor smiled, "Anything to keep this place alive. I think that if you play another slow song everyone's going to fall asleep."

The lead singer nodded, "I understand. I'll close with a slow one then."

And that band played their best that night. Everyone danced and had a wonderful time, celebrating the praetor's wedding, but it was more than that in a way.

All of Spira knew that a peace treaty was being worked on between the two parties and the Al Bhed race. Everyone wanted to see Spira untied, and it was finally happening. The praetor was married, and all that was left to work on was the leader of the Machine Faction, and he was engaged to the Al Bhed princess. All was well in Spira until something else popped up. But Spira knew they could handle it. Everyone was looking for the day the treaty was signed. And everyone knew that day was coming soon.

But until then, they would enjoy what they had, and that was peace.

* * *

A/N: YAY! They're finally married! ((lol)) I can think of two more chapters after this, so that'll be 20, which makes me happy. If you all can think of more ideas, just let me know!

**Angel-Light-Girl  
Kitsu Kurasei  
bec  
Angel Taisha**

Thank you all for reviewing! We're almost done!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_


	19. Fire Inside The Man

**Fire Inside The Man – Chapter 19**

_Fire Inside The Man

* * *

_

**((Rikku's POV))**

IT'S HERE! The treaty has finally been signed! After a month and a half of hard work, we're all done! Paine's showing now, and it's only a matter of time before she's going to start waddling. Oh I can't wait… endless teasing is coming her way! I hope before long Yunie will be in the same boat, and I know I will be at some point.

Being a mother thrills me, but I know fatherhood doesn't exactly appeal to Gippal. I just hope that it'll change when we're finally married…

I can't believe this is how far I've come. I've come from a blubbering, lovesick girl on Bikanel, saved the world for a third time, and engaged to my first love. But like I'd tell Gippal that last part… or maybe he all ready knows. Anyway…

This time the ball is going to be held at Djose. Weird… but yes, that's where. Bevelle just got through with the praetor's wedding, and Pops was afraid of doing it at New Home again. None of us objected, especially Paine. We're supposed to go dress shopping, but right now I'm waiting for the tailors to finish altering Paine's red dress, seeing as she knows she won't find anything that will look good on her when she's pregnant.

It was a really beautiful dress. It was an off-shoulder gown that reached the ground with beading all along the layered skirt. It didn't hug her form at all, so it was hard to tell she was pregnant. A red and silver choker was around her neck, showing off her long neck. I wished that I could pull something off like that…

But anyway… after we finished with Paine's dress, she had enormous fun watching us have trouble finding dresses. She sat down in a nearby cushioned chair and told us what was good and what wasn't. Leblanc soon ran into us and asked us for our colors so she could tell the guys what to wear.

They were free to pick out whatever, but it had to follow three rules: 1. It had to match what we were wearing 2. It had to resemble their heritage, either Al Bhed or Yevonite. In this case, Tidus would just wear something that he would have worn coming from Zanarkand and 3. They had to wear things appropriate to their status. So, Baralai was forced to wear robes, Gippal had to wear something that would be appropriate for an heir of the Al Bhed people and Tidus would have to wear some Yevon symbols himself no doubt. After all, he was married to the ex-high summoner.

Since Yunie and I hadn't found our dresses yet, Leblanc joined us in the hunt. She got something pink, what a shocker, and helped us find something. Yunie went out of her pink and purple age and got something blue. We're not talking just any blue; we're talking about full-blown aqua/turquoise blue. It looks amazing on her, especially with her hair and blue eye.

Mine was hard… and of course I was the last to find mine. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, but I just couldn't help it. I spotted a black and silver dress on the mannequin and I had to try it on. Yunie and Leblanc protested, and even Paine said that I shouldn't wear black. But when I put it on, all protests ceased. Instead they turned into exclamations that I had to by it.

I smiled to myself; that didn't take a lot of effort to sway them.

Now that Leblanc was armed with our colors, she left her dress in our care to buy for her, with her gil of course; she left to go inform the guys what they needed to wear. Paine was dead specific about her colors since Leblanc had never seen it. She made Leblanc repeat the order before she sent her off.

Man, her being married to Baralai really has its good points. She's the only one that Leblanc will seriously listen to.

* * *

**((Gippal's POV))**

Baralai, Tidus, Nooj and I were just lounging around Baralai's office, killing time and enjoying the males only time before we had to go… _shopping_. I love Rikku, and I would do anything for her… but one of those things is NOT shopping. When Leblanc entered the room, we all know where we would be spending the next few hours.

"All right! I have your ladies colors!" she said brightly, holding a piece of paper. "We'll start with Noojie…"

"Please tell me that you didn't get anything outrageous." He said, looking at his wife.

She laughed and waved her hand, "Of course I didn't! You're wearing black my dear."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Shiva." He muttered.

"Now… Tidus!"

The blitzer looked at her nervously, "Yeah?"

"Yuna's gotten out of her pink and purple faze, so you can't wear black this time."

"Aw… why not?" he asked.

"Because her color is blue. I suggest you get something white because her dress is solid blue."

"White… got it." He said, going back to his beer.

"Lord Baralai…" Leblanc said, looking at her list. "Paine had fun with this one…"

Tidus and I laughed when Baralai groaned. "What is she making me wear?" he asked, his head leaning back with his hand on his forehead.

"Red, black, and silver evidently."

His head shot up. "What in Spira is she wearing?"

Leblanc shrugged, "I have no idea, I've never seen the dress. She made it very clear that it was those three colors, so don't look at me. Now, time for Gippal!"

Shopping wasn't my forte, and I certainly didn't want anything bold like Baralai… I didn't want red to be more accurate.

"Let's see… Rikku's ordered black and gold."

I blinked. Black and gold? Wow… I must have done something really good or she would have given me… green or something. Oh Spira how I HATE green…

"And she also says that you wear the… sun. Whatever that is." Leblanc said, pocketing the list. "Now, get going boys!"

When she left the room, Nooj stood up. "I all ready have a black tux. Enjoy shopping." He said and left after her.

I grumbled about Nooj being lucky when I saw Baralai looking at me, somewhat confused. "What?" I asked.

"Wear the… sun? What did Rikku mean by that?" he questioned.

I was about to say it was nothing, but instead I put my beer down and reached beneath my white t-shirt and pulled out the golden sun. "It was my father's. I wore it the night that we went clubbing, just after Rikku got out of the hospital after being shot."

"Hey… that's kinda neat." Tidus said, coming over to look. "I've got one, seeing as it's my father's emblem."

I nodded, all ready knowing what the silver medallion looked like. "Well I feel left out." Baralai said, "I don't have one."

I laughed, "Get Paine to get you one for your next birthday or something. But if we're going to find something in time for next week, we've gotta hurry!"

* * *

I soon discovered that shopping isn't all that bad, especially when you're watching your best friend pick something out while keeping his wife's colors in mind. Tidus wasn't a challenge. All he had to get was a white tux and a blue undershirt. Lucky.

One of the attendants grabbed me and I told her what my colors were. She immediately led me to the Al Bhed clothing and she gave me an outfit that was something Cid would wear. I was about to object, only to realize that one day I was going to have Cid's position. It was right about then that it sunk in just what I was getting myself into. I smiled and thanked the seamstress and I went into the dressing room to try it on.

It wasn't that bad… actually, I thought that I looked pretty damn attractive. Black pants with a gold belt and a black shirt. It was sleeveless and had a v-neck that displayed some of my collarbone and chest. Thank goodness it wasn't an open shirt, although I liked those somewhat. The coat itself was a looker. It was solid black with a high collar that was a solid gold. It went to my chin but I didn't button it together. Hey, that was Baralai's look, not mine. My right arm was bare, seeing as there wasn't a sleeve on that side of the coat. But my left arm was covered in a long and heavy sleeve. The edge of the cuff had a medium sized band of gold, and the edges of the coat and the hem had one too. The hem reached the back of my knees, and I smiled. I took out my sun, and let it rest against the black shirt. Oh yeah… watch out Rikku. You shouldn't have given me gold…

"Gippal? Are you in there?" Baralai called.

"Yeah I'm right-whoa." I said, taking in what he had been picked out.

Black pants and a silver undershirt… not that bad… but the coat was even better than mine. It was a bright and bold red with silver embroidery along the sleeves and around the hem. He smiled, "Does it look bad?"

"Aw man, and I thought I looked good…" I said, looking down at what I was wearing.

"Oh, it gets better." He said with a smirk and turned around. My jaw dropped. The ENTIRE upper back was a huge Yevon symbol! Okay, it sounds bad, but it really wasn't. There were numerous little symbols that made up a bigger one, until they got big enough to make the bigger one.

I whistled, "Damn Baralai… that's handmade isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Hope Paine likes it."

"You know, if she doesn't, I'm going to take her to a doctor to see if she's sane!" I called back over my shoulder, going to get back into my t-shirt and baggy black pants. Yevon I hate dressing up, but I think seeing Rikku's face will be worth it.

**((End POV))

* * *

**

**A Week Later**

Everyone was in a flurry to get ready, well, rather the women were. Paine was enduring Yuna doing her makeup while Rikku was getting her dress on. Paine offered to it for her, which made Yuna frustrated because Paine wouldn't sit still.

"Hey, your dress isn't zipped all of the way Yunie." Rikku said, zipping it up for her. The ex-summoner was so startled that she nearly gave Paine a line of eyeliner from the corner of her eye to her ear.

Yuna smiled sheepishly, "Thank you Rikku."

Paine checked her eye in the mirror and thanked Shiva that nothing was messed up. After a few more minutes of getting ready, the girls were ready.

"Oh wait! I forgot my moon!" the young Al Bhed cried, running back into the room.

Paine looked at Yuna. "Her… moon?"

"I don't know." She said, shrugging her shoulders and waiting patiently for her cousin.

When Rikku came out, she showed them what she had been talking about.

Paine's eyes widened when she saw Rikku put it on. "Gippal got that for you? And just when I thought I was done getting surprises."

The girls laughed as they walked down the entrance hall of the temple where the guys were waiting to board the airship to head to Djose.

"Gippal! There you are boy!" Cid cried, jogging into the room.

Gippal frowned, "Cid? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing! I just heard that you were wearing gold and wanted to give you something. And don't refuse it! It's bad manners and it's going to become yours anyway when you marry Rikku. I'm just giving it to you early."

"Ah… thanks Cid. What is it?" he asked as he watched his leader take his right arm and clap a gold circlet around his bicep.

"It's a circlet you dumb ass. It shows that you're the leader… or future leader in your case, of the Al Bhed people. It's been passed down for generations, so that's why it looks a little worn."

"It's not worn at all!" Gippal said, examining it, "I'd say it was more out of style… but that's fine with me."

"Well good, because you can't get rid of it." Cid said, slapping the younger man's shoulder, "Have a good time tonight… and don't get carried away with her. Wait for the wedding."

Gippal smirked, "I promise, but that doesn't include Rikku."

Cid was about to turn purple when the girls came in. He waved it off and left the temple, boarding the airship ahead of everyone else.

Yuna came out first, seeing as Rikku and Paine flat out refused to come out first. Tidus grinned as he took in her bright blue gown. It was a halter-top, and was completely smooth until the dress reached her hips. From there on down, it was all gentle ruffles that fell like cascading water. She kissed Tidus on the cheek and told him he looked very handsome. He just brushed it off and said she looked better.

Rikku came out next, and Gippal found out why Leblanc had been confused when Rikku told her black and gold for himself. She wore a black dress that had thin crossing straps in the back. It had silver beads all over the bodice and on the back, but the farther you went down on her dress, the sparser they became. She gave Gippal a gentle kiss on the lips and stepped back to look at him. She looked up at him with a grin on her face and winked. He smiled back and pulled her close to him as they watched Paine.

Paine came out and stopped dead when she saw Baralai.

He smiled, "I bet you're surprised that I found the colors you told me, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but… wow." She said. "It's indescribable!"

"So was the price…" Baralai muttered.

Gippal grinned, "Hey 'Lai, she hasn't seen the back yet…"

"What's on the back?" Paine asked, coming to look herself when Baralai refused, saying it was nothing. Her red eyes went wide she smiled, "Oh wow… now this is what I'm talking about. The main symbol is power right?"

"Either that or strength." Baralai said, kissing her forehead. "Well, we should get going."

* * *

A few hours later the airship arrived in Bevelle just as Nooj and Leblanc got off of the hover they had ridden down on. She wasn't happy that her hair was windblown, but Nooj said that it didn't do a thing. The ball was more like a party. After all, this WAS Djose. The couples entered and the applause began. They all accepted it, and many technicians came over and congratulated the praetor and his wife about their soon to be new arrival. Once someone spotted the circlet on Gippal's arm, it spreaded through the room like wildfire. Soon, Gippal was pushed onstage and confirmed that he and Rikku were engaged, which sent the party to a whole knew level. After a few hours of eating and ballroom dancing, the actual band came out. The speakers were turned up loud, and everyone flooded the dance floor, ready to have a good time. Baralai had left with Paine, seeing as it was getting late and Paine's feet were hurting in her heels. It got to loud for Yuna, but Tidus was fine. But he went back with her to their hotel because he's just a nice guy like that.

So, it was just Rikku and Gippal along with the entire Machine Faction. The music was great, and things were just amazing. Gippal had shed his coat long ago, seeing as he was getting extremely hot in all black. Rikku was too, but she couldn't exactly take off her dress. They stepped outside every other song so she could cool down, which she was grateful for. Well… it only worked the first time. Gippal discovered that this was a great time to have some… alone time with her without anyone finding them. So, Rikku was always warm, inside or outside. When the breeze starting picking up, Rikku was more than happy to let Gippal hold her close.

When they went back inside, they agreed that this was the last song for the night. It was a medium paced song, so they could either slow dance or dance around like they had been for the entire night. Gippal got the hint for a slow dance when Rikku put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and made her stand up completely and they danced. He spun her every other verse, and he even dipped her back once.

_Woman I need your guiding hand  
__Show me the way to the promised land  
__The fever that burns in my heart  
__You're the fire inside the man  
__Yes you are_

_Whenever I feel like just giving up  
__Whenever my dreams just fade away  
__I just return to my heart 'cause I know that I'll find you there  
__Yes I will_

Gippal smiled when he listened to the first chorus of the song, and realized just how true this was. He paid closer attention to the chorus so he could sing it to her next time it came around… if it did. He gave her a twirl and dipped her back again, causing her to laugh.

Shiva how he loved that laugh. It drove him to utter insanity with desire or brightened his day no matter how bad it had been. He only needed to be around her thirty seconds before everything that was wrong just seemed to melt away.

'_Cause woman I need your guiding hand  
__Show me the way to the promised land  
__The fever that burns in my heart  
__You're the fire inside the man  
__Yes you are_

_Well there's never been a boy who's luckier  
__There's never been a more grateful man  
__And although I don't show it  
__Iknow what I've got with you  
__Yes I do_

Gippal knew that he was damn lucky that he had someone like Rikku. He thought that when he left Bikanel he had ended it. He wanted to show Cid that he wasn't some weak kid who had lost his eye in an accident. He wanted to show Cid that he could protect the ones whom he loved, and he would do the same for Rikku. It wasn't until later that he didn't need to prove it to Rikku. Cid wouldn't like it, but he would respect her decision. If he had known that, Gippal wasn't sure if he would have ever left Bikanel.

But then Rikku would have left to become Yuna's guardian. Things wouldn't have changed; she would have left him. Gippal shook those thoughts out of his head and concentrated on remembering the chorus. He knew most of it and decided to listen to it on more time in hopes that he would get it completely, and that it would play again.

'_Cause woman I need your guiding hand  
__Show me the way to the promised land  
__A fever that burns in my heart  
__You're the fire inside the man  
__Yes you are_

_And if there's a storm that's close at hand  
__You'll push it away, you'll understand  
__And I'll do anything  
__Just to please you  
__I'll do anything just to know  
__That I can hold onto you_

_Whenever I feel like just giving up  
__Whenever my dreams just fade away  
__I just return to my heart 'cause I know that I'll find you there  
__Yes I will_

'_Cause woman I need it  
__Woman I need it  
__Woman I need it  
__I need it  
__I need your guiding hand_

Gippal stopped spinning her and pulled her close to him, feeling her body press up against his. She leaned her head back on his shoulder with a grateful sigh and he leaned his head against hers. It was times like these when Gippal realized just how much Rikku brought out the best in him. She made him laugh and smile, and reassured him about anything that even she herself wasn't sure of; but he always believed her when she said it was going to be all right even though he knew it wouldn't be. In the end she would surprise him and everything would return to normal.

She had this amazing ability to make him feel like he was invincible if she was just as his side. The thing that amused him was that it worked. He was surer about everything, and seemed more confident in his decisions. It was times like this Gippal realized just how much Rikku meant to him.

_Woman I need your guiding hand  
__Show me the way to the promised land  
__A fever that burns in my heart  
__You're the fire inside the man  
__Yes you are_

'_Cause woman I need your guiding hand  
__Show me the way to the promised land  
__A fever that burns in my heart  
__You're the fire inside the man  
__Yes you are_

_You are_

Gippal realized that he had never sung the chorus for her, which he immediately wanted to slap himself for. He'd been working on the chorus in his head and everything! Well, now he just had to find another opportunity.

While Gippal was scolding himself, Rikku was pondering her options. She could go back to her room here… or she could stay with Gippal. But knowing them and tonight… they wouldn't go to sleep right away. But, that didn't scare her. As a matter of fact, she was almost welcoming the idea. She grabbed Gippal by the hand and they weaved their way out of the dancing couples. When they reached the hallway, Rikku pushed him against the wall and leaned up to kiss him. But Gippal had other ideas.

He scooped her up bridal style and jogged to his room, causing her to laugh the entire way. When he opened the door, she shut it with her foot and he set her down and kissed her. She got him out of his shirt and he growled when he couldn't uncross the straps to her dress without choking her. She giggled and skipped over to the bed. He pounced, causing them both to fall onto the bed. She quit giggling and looked up into his one green eye and pulled off his eye patch. He opened it for her and looked down at her with one emerald and one amber colored eye.

She smiled up at him and raised a hand to touch his cheek. "E muja oui Gippal."

A slow and gratifying smile spread across his lips. "E muja oui duu." He whispered before he kissed her gently.

When he pulled away, Rikku had successfully untangled the straps to her dress and winked up at him. He placed her fully on the bed and kissed her again. But before he got carried away, he remembered the chorus to the song. So, he leaned down and whispered the first two lines in her ear, taking out her earrings and letting her hair out of its clip.

_Woman I need your guiding hand  
__Show me the way to the promised land_

Next he worked her dress off of her shoulders, whispering the next two lines.

_A fever that burns in my heart  
__You're the fire inside the man_

And with the last line, he completely got her dress off before he looked at her dead in the eye.

_Yes you are._

"The fire inside the man?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't mock me." Gippal growled before he kissed her again.

'_Cause woman I need your guiding hand  
__Show me the way to the promised land  
__A fever that burns in my heart  
__You're the fire inside the man  
__Yes you are_

_You are…_

_**The Fire Inside The Man**_

**-fin-**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes... that was the last chapter. BUT! An epilougue is coming! I promise! I'm going to go type it RIGHT now because it's kinda funny... ((lol))

As you know, the song is Fire Inside The Man by Savage Garden... or maybe you didn't know that... who knows.

**Angel Taisha  
Paine jnr  
for always x**

Thank you for reveiwing you guys!

_-Vincent's Angel of Chaos-_

Disclaimer: None of this was mine, and the song belongs to Savage Garden.


	20. Epilogue

_A/N: This is just a short little thingy that I wrote because it sounded like fun. I know that the ending's a bit... blah but I didn't want to do anything elaborate for the ending, seeing as I didn't want any more loose end than I all ready have. Anyway, I hope you liked reading this!_

**Fire Inside The Man – Epilogue**

**Seven Years Later**

"J.J., slow down!" Paine called out to her eldest daughter, walking down the ramp of the airship.

"I'm all right Mama!" she cried, smiling up at her mother from the clear waters of Besaid. Her skin was tan, her hair snow white with dark red eyes. She waited patiently for her mother and father, who was holding her younger brother's hand.

"Oh good, as long as it stays that way." Praetor Baralai said, letting go of his son's hand. "J.J., walk with Sean to the village please."

"Of course Papa!" she said as she took little Sean's hand and ran for the village path. Baralai wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as they followed their children at a much slower pace.

When they reached the village, a young girl with blonde pigtails bounced up to Baralai. "Hello!" she said happily, hands behind her back.

Baralai couldn't help but chuckle as he squatted down to be at her level. "Well hello there."

"Adara?" A man called, boot clicking against the stone streets of the village. "Adara? Let's _not_ play hide and seek right now!"

Adara pouted and bowed to Baralai before she scampered off toward her father. "I'm right here Daddy!" she called.

Baralai and Paine followed the little girl only to see her wrapped around a blue jean leg. Her father groaned, "Adara… please, don't hang on Daddy. You all ready did this today."

"Aw… just a few steps?" June pouted.

"Your 'few steps' turn out to be walk completely around the island." Her father laughed, and pried her off of his leg. She pouted and ran off somewhere. "Where are ya' going?"

"Find Mommy!" little June called back, running off into a nearby tent.

"All right, sounds good to me." The man said, turning around.

Baralai's jaw dropped at the sight. It was young Al Bhed man with blonde hair down to his shoulders, pulled back into a low ponytail. He supported one green and amber colored eye, and they were both widened in shock. He had a young girl on his hip, and a beer in one hand.

"G… Gippal?" Paine asked in disbelief.

Gippal chuckled, "Hello? Long time no see you two! Where are the kids?"

"How many do you have?" Baralai asked with a laugh, coming to give his best friend a one armed hug.

"Three." He replied proudly.

"Three?" Paine asked, giving Gippal a hug as well, "Since when? Last time we saw you Rikku was pregnant!"

"I know… it's been so long. Seven years right?"

Baralai nodded sadly, "We shouldn't let this happen again. We've missed so much! So… who all do you have?"

Gippal took a sip of his beer and the little girl on his hip held her hand out, "Can I try?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He laughed, "No sweetie, this is Daddy Juice." Paine couldn't help but snicker, and he shot her a glare. "Hey, she's only two. She doesn't understand the word 'beer' yet. Oh yeah, this is June, and she's two. The one you just saw was Adara, and she's five. Her brother Asim is five as well, seeing as they're twins."

"Twins?" Baralai asked, a grin spreading across his face, "Oh that has to be fun."

Rikku laughed, coming out of the tent with Adara and Asim, "Yes, twins. And I must say that it's a challenge, but we love it."

"You like it?" Paine asked, looking at Gippal in disbelief. If there was one thing that she thought he wouldn't enjoy, it was fatherhood.

He looked at her like she was nuts. "Of course I like it! Okay, it took me a while to really grasp the fact that I had two kids at once, but I love it now. Hey Rikku, where's Yuna? She's the only one that knows where they're bunking down for the night."

"How is Yuna?" Baralai asked, putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"Oh she's been great!" Rikku said, ushering her kids back into her tent. "She only has one child, but she figured that Tidus didn't want to be rushed. He didn't have the best childhood because of his father. He was so worried that he'd mess up at some point. So, they only have a little boy that's seven."

"Rikku?" Yuna called, coming down the street, spotting Paine and Baralai. She ran over and embraced the warrior and even gave Baralai a hug. "Oh how have you been? It's been so long!"

"Too long." Paine agreed, "We've been fine."

"Kids? I've seen two running around the temple that I haven't seen… they must be yours."

"A boy and a girl?" Baralai asked. When Yuna nodded, he smiled, "Yes, they would be ours."

"J.J. and Sean." Paine said.

Gippal raised an eyebrow, "J.J.? Is that short for something?"

Baralai sighed, "Her real name is actually Jessica, but when Sean started talking, it was too long for him to say. So, he just called her J.J. After a while, it just stuck and we all started calling her that. J.J.'s seven and Sean's five."

Rikku smiled, "Ah Yunie, looks like you need to keep Eric tied down. He's a ladies man all ready at seven…"

"He is NOT a ladies man!" Yuna defended, which made everyone laugh, "Just because he chases girls does NOT mean he's a ladies man!"

Tidus laughed, running behind three little children. "He's taking after his grandfather and everything Yuna." He said, gesturing to a young boy with dark brown hair that hung in his face just like his father's.

Looking up at Baralai, he pointed to the two light haired children. "And these are yours?"

Paine laughed, her son grabbing her finger, "They are. This is Sean." She said, looking down at her son. He was dark skinned too, but with silver hair and deep brown eyes. When Rikku leaned over and waved at him, he moved closer to his mother, looking at the strange woman.

Rikku smiled sadly; standing back up, "Shy?"

Baralai nodded, "Extremely. I'm actually surprised that he didn't protest about coming."

"Huh. Well, Adara and Asim will break him of being shy. They never give up on a playmate." Gippal said with a grin.

As if on cue, the twins rushed out and stood next to their parents. Asim smiled at the new kids, and Adara hid behind her father's legs, which surprised even him. "Adara, Asim… this is J.J. and Sean. You guys wanna say hi?"

Asim smiled and stepped up to Sean. He tried to hide behind his mother but Paine wouldn't let him. When Sean was standing right in front of him did Asim speak again, "Do you want to come play with us? We can build sand castles if you want."

"Sand castles? What are those?" Sean asked quietly.

"We'll show you!" Adara said, getting over her shyness and coming up to stand next to her brother. "But we can only show you if you come!"

Sean looked up at his mother and she smiled in encouragement. "O… okay." He said with a tiny smile.

"Yay! Come on!" Adara said, taking his hand and going up to her father. "Can we go to the beach?" she asked sweetly.

"It's really close to dinner-" Gippal began, but stopped when she gave him the pleading eyes. "Your mother's been teaching you hasn't she."

"Is it working?" she asked.

He laughed, handing June to Rikku. "Yeah, it is. Come on you three, let's go! Paine, Baralai, nice seeing you again, but they get **really** far if I don't leave the second they do."

Paine laughed and nodded, "We'll still be here."

As Gippal ran off after the three five year olds, Eric stepped up shyly to the remaining child. "J.J.? Do you want to play with me?"

She smiled, "Sure! What do you want to do?"

"How about blitzball?" Eric asked with a smile.

J.J. frowned, "Oh. I don't know how to play…"

Eric's face brightened, "That's okay! I'll teach you!" he told her, taking her hand. They ran into the village to get his blitzball.

"Well that didn't take long." Rikku said, "But I'd have to say watch them. Eric and Vindina."

Paine looked at her young Al Bhed friend, "Why?"

Yuna laughed, "Vindina's only eight, and Eric's seven. J.J.'s the only older girl that they have to play with. Watch out."

Baralai groaned, "Great. I come here for a vacation but instead I find myself worrying about my daughter getting a boyfriend before she's ten. Perfect."

Everyone laughed, realizing how great it was to finally see each other.

* * *

**((At the beach))**

Asim and Adara were teaching Sean how to build a sandcastle, and he was having the time of his life. When he was patting the sand, he looked at Asim. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"We live at Djose Temple. Daddy's the leader of the Machine Faction, and Mommy's our leader's daughter." He said, smoothing the side of the hill, which they were calling their 'castle'.

"Where do you live?" Adara asked, looking at her new playmate.

"I live in Bevelle. My papa is the praetor."

Adara smiled, "Oh! Daddy talks about him all the time! They're best friends!"

Asim nodded, "Yeah! They helped save the world once!"

"Really?" Sean asked, patting a side of the 'castle'. "What did they do?"

Adara shrugged, "I don't know. They say it's a long story and that we'll hear it when we're older."

* * *

**((In the village))**

"Okay, just try to hit it back to me, okay?" Eric said, hitting it lightly to J.J.

She concentrated and bopped it back to him. She squealed and smiled, "I did it!" she cried.

"Yeah! Try again!" Eric encouraged, doing it again. After a few minutes, the pair was hitting the blitzball back and forth continuously, the ball never touching the ground. When Eric caught it, J.J. frowned.

"Why did we stop?" she asked, "I was having fun!"

"Wanna learn how to kick it really far?" he asked, and she nodded eagerly. They kicked it against the wall of the temple and Eric laughed, "You're a natural J.J.!"

"J.J., Eric! Dinner's ready!" Yuna called.

Eric frowned and picked up his blitzball. "Oh well. Maybe I can show you some cool stuff tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun!" J.J. said, following him to the village fire. "Oh, Eric?"

He stopped and turned around to look at her, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I want you to know my real name. It's Jessica." She told him.

Eric smiled. "Jessica… I like it!"


End file.
